Digimon 4 Real
by Towermon222
Summary: What if Digimon was more than just a show, and what if 6 completely ordinary kids got pulled into the Digital World and became the real life Digi-Destined? It all leads to one huge adventure. Please Read and Review.
1. The Digi-Destined of Our World

I do not own digimon, I'm only a big fan who wanted to make a new version of a popular show. Whenever a fake digimon is mentioned I'll tell you at the end of the chapter if I invented and own any of the fakes in that chapter or not. In addition, the human characters in my story are based of actual people I know are all under names I created, and I'm aware I used LaKota as a name in a Yugioh story, but can I help if I like that name. Well, enjoy.

Chapter 1

The Digi-Destined of Our World

Beginning of Episode 1

Hi, I'm LaKota and this is the story of how I ended up saving the Digital World.

My story begins in the small town of Addison, Alabama. I was sitting in the hallway at school waiting for the homeroom bell.

That day I was wearing a plain white shirt and a pair of blue jeans, while my red hair was its usual mess and I had my favorite black shoes on my feet.

Just then, my best friend Brittni walked up, "Hi LaKota."

Brittni was a senior in high school. She was tall and skinny with brown hair. Today she wore a purple t-shirt and a blue pair of jeans. She also had a headband in her hair with her hair down.

"Hey Brittni, what's up?" I asked

"Nothing, you waiting for the homeroom bell?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I heard they're gonna call the entire school to a big assembly in the big gym."

That was when the intercom came on, "All students and teachers please report to the big gym."

Brittni and I looked at each other and began the long walk to the big gym surrounded by a herd of other students.

I looked around at all the other students, and then I noticed the tall boy standing on the other side of me, "Hey Jacob."

The boy turned his head to looked at me, "Oh, hey LaKota."  
Jacob was 6 months older than me and had been my friend since we were two. He wore a short sleeved, purple button shirt with a black t-shirt under it. He had on a pair of black jeans and his black hair had blonde highlights.

"Any idea what this assembly is for?" I asked.

"No, you?" he asked.

"Oh, like I get told anything." I said.

The three of us had fallen behind the herd as we took a turn near the band room. I suddenly got a static feeling and we all stopped.

"LaKota," asked Brittni, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, but did you feel that?" I asked.

"No," said Jacob, "feel what?"

"Like static running through me." I said

"It was probably nothing." said Brittni.

"I don't…" I started to say.

It was then that a portal opened beneath our feet. We fell endlessly into the hole to something that could possibly be death. Something changed about us as we fell but I couldn't tell what. After awhile everything went black.

At another Alabama school a boy with a mop of brown hair had his head down on his desk when he was supposed to be doing work in ISS. The teacher had stepped out of the room and the student wouldn't have done the work anyway.

A portal opened beneath the boy and the desk and he was pulled in.

At a trailer outside of Addison a 20 year old boy with hair like a brillo pad prepared for another day at his grandpa's diesel repair shop. He sat on the couch wearing coveralls waiting for his ride when a portal opened under his feet and it sucked him in.

A young man of 21 that stood a little over 6' got ready to go to work.

He stepped into his truck, closed the door and got ready to start up.

Suddenly, a portal opened in his seat and he was pulled in. As he was sucked in the glasses he wore slipped off his face, and then he was gone.


	2. Into the Digital World

Chapter 2

Into the Digital World

My eyes shot opened and I realized I wasn't in Alabama anymore. I stood up and saw I was surrounded by trees and there was something in my hand. I looked in my hand and saw I was holding what looked like an iPod. Not only that, I was wearing gloves that hadn't been on my hand moments ago.

I saw a pond near by and walked over to look at my reflection. My hair had become spiked and one of the spikes hung in my face and was black, there was also a pair of blue and gold rimmed goggles on my head. My shirt had become a blue t-shirt with black sleeves. I also had on a pair of black pants and shoes.

"Where've I seen this before?" I asked out loud.

"It's a bad habit to talk to yourself, LaKota." said a British voice behind me.

I turned around quickly and I was met with the snout of an Agumon.

"Oh crap," I said, "I'm in the Digital World aren't I."

"Yes, and that's my digivice in your hand." said the Agumon.

I looked at the red iPod thing in my hand and then at the Agumon.

This Agumon wasn't average. He was taller and had a toe claw on each foot. He also wore a helmet on his head and a shield strapped to his back, but the thing that pulled it all together in my head was the sword he held in one hand.

"You're a SquireAgumon, correct?" I asked.

"Yes I am, and you're LaKota the human," he answered, "though I don't know how I have that knowledge."

"But you were created by a fan online?"

Agumon gave me a strange look.

"Oh, I mean you're not one of the digimon I saw on TV." I said.

"Oh," said the Agumon, "What's TV?"

I smacked myself on the forehead, "Nothing, I'll explain it later. The main thing is I didn't expect that if I had a digimon partner that it would be a SquireAgumon."

"Well here I am," said SquireAgumon, "but how do you know I'm your partner."

"I know everything about digimon, but we can talk about that later. Right now I need help finding my two friends." I said.

The small yellow lizard nodded and followed me as I walked to a gap in the trees.

I heard a rustling above me in the trees. I stop and look up to see if I could see anything.

Suddenly, something fell from the trees and screamed in my face. I fell backwards in terror, landing on SquireAgumon.

When I got my senses back I recognized my "attacker".

He wore a pair of brown shorts and a plain black t-shirt. He had a lot of brown hair that became a loose afro. He was a few inches shorter than me.

"Zac?"

He gave a big smile and laughed at me sitting on my digimon. I stood and helped Agumon to his feet, and then I noticed the digimon still in the tree above Zac.

It was Gabumon but it wore a black headband and a ninja sword was strapped to its back.

"Hey, you've got a digimon, too," I said, "he's a GeninGabumon."

Zac nodded and showed me his black iPod-like digivice.

"Zac," said Gabumon, "is he a friend of yours?"

"Actually, Zac and I are more like acquaintances." I answered.

"You should've seen your face when I dropped from the tree." laughed Zac.

"Zac, can you not be yourself for five minutes, and help me find the people I came here with?" I asked.

Zac shrugged and followed me through the gap in the trees.

"Exactly how many people came here with you?" asked Zac.

"Just two, Jacob and a senior girl named Brittni, you wouldn't know her." I said.

"She your girlfriend?" asked Zac.

"How did I know you were gonna ask that?" I asked with a scowl, "No, she's my best friend."

Our digimon walked behind us in silence trying to figure out what our conversation was about.

Then we heard a scream, a female scream.

"That has to be Brittni, come on." I said as I ran toward the noise.

We ran until we came to a clearing where we saw Brittni stuck up in a tree with a Renamon-like digimon standing next to her.

The Renamon was orange and had a pair of dragon wings on its back.

"Kitdramon." I mumbled.

"Hey," said Zac in a whisper as he pointed, "what's that thing?"

At the bottom of the tree there was a digimon I recognized as Youkomon.

"Oh, that's just great." I whispered, "Brittni, did you have to get chased by a Champion Level digimon."

"What's the big deal?" asked Zac, "We run in and attack it."

"Zac, to a Champion level digimon, taking out two Rookies would be like taking us out if we went to war with nothing but a pointy stick."

Just then, the bushes behind us started to rustle.

We quickly turned around to see a Keramon and a Guilmon walk out of the bushes.

The Guilmon was wearing a camo headband and carried two machine pistols in each of its hands, which were strangely humanoid, and it had ammo packs on its wrists. He was a GunmenGuilmon.

"What's up?" asked the Guilmon.

"Yeah, what's up?" asked Keramon.

Then Jacob stepped out from the bushes and crouched behind a tree. He'd changed as well.

His hair was now completely black. His button-up shirt had become camo and the shirt he wore under it was black and so were his pants. He had a camo colored digivice in his button-up shirt pocket.

"Jacob?" I whispered, "How'd you find us?"

Jacob turned around and pointed to the trees, "He helped me."

Another boy stepped out from the trees. He was taller than all of us and wore an unzipped gray vest with a red t-shirt under it and a light pair of blue jeans that had a purple digivice hanging on them. He also wore one those headbands that people wear in winter to that cover their ears. His brown hair is what gave away who he was, my big brother.

"Stephen?" I asked, "How'd you get here?"

"I don't know, but isn't that your friend up in that tree?" he asked.

I turned and looked back at Brittni.

"Brittni," I said as quietly as possible, "Brittni, over here."

Brittni turned her head and looked over at us, "LaKota, what's going on?"

"I'll explain when I get you down from there." I said back.

She nodded and then pointed at Youkomon. I nodded back.

"Okay," I said to my friends, "if we all attack the Youkomon at once we may be able to, at least, scare it off."

Everyone nodded and looked at there digimon who nodded and stepped in front of us.

"On the count of three," I said, "one…, two…, three!"

The digimon ran out, and each one yelled an attack.

_**"Flame Breath!"**_ a small fireball flew out of the Agumon's mouth.

_** "Bullet Storm!" **_GunmenGuilmon rapidly fired bullets at the enemy.

_** "Blue Blaze!" **_a blue stream of fire came out of GeninGabumon's mouth.

_** "Crazy Giggle!" **_Keramon released bullets of light from his mouth.

The attacks landed at the digimon's feet.

The dog digimon yelped and ran in the opposite direction.

"Good job guys," I said to the digimon on the ground, "Hey Kitdramon, you can help Brittni down now."

Kitdramon picked Brittni up then glided down to the ground and set her down.

Now that she was standing in front of me, I could see that her new outfit was a pink, sleeveless top and a pink, flared skirt that reached her knees. The skirt had a pocket on each side of it and one of them held a pink digivice. The trip through the portal had also caused her hair to be placed in a ponytail.

"So what's going on?" asked Brittni.

"Believe it or not, we were pulled into the Digital World." I answered, "You probably noticed the iPod looking thing that you woke up with in your hand," everyone pulled theirs out, "they're digivices. Since we have them, that means that we're here for a reason, and that these digimon are our protectors and partners."

Zac broke out laughing.

"Mind if I get in on the joke?" I asked sternly.

"You're acting like you're our boss."

"So?"

"So, you couldn't lead an army of four-eyed people if you had a map."

"Hey!" said SquireAgumon, "He obviously has some skill if he was brought here, and I won't have you insulting my partner."

"Plus there's the fact that LaKota knows more about the Digital World than me, you, or Jacob." said Brittni.

"Yeah, and unless you've got a guide to the Digital World in your back pocket, and I can't believe I'm saying this, he's our only way to figure this out." said Stephen.

"Thanks bro," I said, "I think."

"So what's the first thing we need to know, smart guy?" asked Zac.

"Well," I said, "we need to find a place to sleep. There are plenty of places that are perfect for that. We also need to figure out how to digivolve our digimon so whatever we were brought here to stop will be easier to fight."

"Anything else?" asked Brittni.

"Yeah, we need to avoid any evil digimon." I said.

Suddenly, there was a buzzing sound up above us, and then we heard it, _**"Scissor Arms!"**_

__Two red claws made out of energy came at all of us. We moved out of the way as the claws hit the ground and threw dirt up.

"What was that?" asked Jacob.

I looked up and saw our new enemy, "That was a Kuwagamon. He's a Virus Type and a Champion. His exoskeleton is as strong as Chrome Digizoid."

The big red bug landed in front of us.

"Hello humans," said Kuwagamon, "my master has asked me to welcome you to his world."

"His world?" I asked.

"Yes, my master rules this realm." said the bug.

"Oh yeah, and just who is this master?"

"That is not your concern," said the bug, "your concern is your own destruction, _**Scissor Arms**_!"

The energy claws came at us once again and everyone moved, except SquireAgumon.

He pulled his shield off his back and yelled, _**"Chivalry**_ _**Shield!"**_

The shield expanded to the size of a WarGreymon's shield. The energy claw hit the shield and pushed the Agumon backwards until a tree was at his back.

The claw finally shattered in to data bits and SquireAgumon's shield shrunk back down.

While standing behind a tree Stephen shouted, "Man, does anyone have giant can of bug spray!"

"I will not let you hurt my friends!" said SquireAgumon.

"Ha," laughed Kuwagamon, "How pathetic can you Vaccine digimon get."

The young knight growled and ran at the big bug, his sword at the ready.

_**"Sword Slash!"**_ he yelled.

Kuwagamon just laughed and scooped up the little lizard in his claw.

"I should squash you like a grape." he said.

SquireAgumon began trying to stab the red bug's claw but it didn't even seem to scratch the exoskeleton.

Kuwagamon began to squeeze SquireAgumon tighter and the lizard dropped his sword.

This made me angry, so I ran out there.

"LaKota!" shouted Brittni, "What are you doing?!"

"Helping my friend!" I yelled back.

I picked up the sword and started stabbing Kuwagamon's foot.

Kuwagamon laughed, "You think that puny toothpick is gonna bring me down? You're more pathetic than I thought."

"I don't care how pathetic you think I am!" I yelled up at the big bug, "I'm gonna save my friend!"

Suddenly, my digivice began to glow and a symbol floated off its screen and up to Squire Agumon. The symbol was shaped like a shield that was the color of my digivice, it went inside the yellow lizard.

An egg formed around Agumon and pushed Kuwagamon's claw open.

"_**SquireAgumon digivolve to…KnightGreymon"**_

The Egg cracked open and a large dinosaur-like creature now stood before the giant bug. The creature was skinny and raptor-like, but still around the same height as a regular Greymon except with longer arms, with a toe claw on each foot and had light plated knight's armor, the parts of its body that weren't armored were yellow with blue stripes. It had a tri-horned knight's helmet and finally there was a blade attached to its tail.

All of the digivices went off and we all looked at them. They showed images of the digimon before us. I already knew this digimon but I read the information aloud for everyone else.

"KnightGreymon, Champion Level, Vaccine Type. He's super strong and will always defend his friends. His attacks are _**Horn Joust**_, _**Tail Blade**_ and _**Flame Jaws**_."

"How were you able to digivolve?" question Kuwagamon, "That weakling human couldn't have had anything to do with it."

KnightGreymon smiled, turned around, and yelled, _**"Tail Blade!"**_

He whipped around and slashed multiple times with the blade on his tail. The blade hit Kuwagamon dead on and cracked his exoskeleton.

"Everyone," I shouted, "attack the cracks in the skeleton!"

"NO!" shouted Kuwagamon.

_**"Bullet Storm!" **_GunmenGuilmon shot at the big bug with no intention to stop until he had to reload.

_** "Blue Blaze!"**_ GeninGabumon spat his blue fire at Kuwagamon.

_** "Crazy Giggle!"**_ Keramon's bullets caused more cracks in the beetle's shell.

_** "Fox Fire!" **_Kitdramon threw fire from her fingertips at every crack she could find.

"No!" said Kuwagamon, "You can't beat me, you're just humans and a couple of weak Rookie digimon!"

_**"Flame Jaws!"**_ KnightGreymon shot a huge fireball from his mouth that hit Kuwagamon square in the chest.

Kuwagamon fell backwards and lay on the ground, unmoving.

Sentry Greymon shrunk and turned back into SquireAgumon.

I ran over to the yellow lizard and gave him a pat on the back and handed him back his sword, "Great job Squire. You turned that bug into a crispy critter."

"Squire," said the lizard test the nickname, "I like that. It's shorter and quick to say."

"Then that's what I'll call you." I said with a smile.

Everyone ran over to us.

"Wow," said Brittni, "that was actually kind of cool."

"Way better than daydreaming about it in class that's for sure," I said, "or just dreaming in Zac's case."

"Hey," said Zac, "I don't dream about any of this!"

"No, you just dream about flying cats." said Jacob.

Zac was about to comment when my brother yelled at us, "Can the three of you get along long enough for us to survive here!"

"Stephen is right," said Keramon, "and there's something strange about that Kuwagamon's body."

"He's right," said GeninGabumon, "His body should have dissolved into data by now."

"But that could only mean…" started GunmenGuilmon.

Kuwagamon jumped to his feet and an egg surrounded him.

Kitdramon pushed her tamer behind her.

"Brittni," she said, "get back."

"_**Kuwagamon Digivolve to…Okuwamon!"**_

A grey bug-like digimon appeared standing in Kuwagamon's place.

"Let's see how you like me now!" shouted Okuwamon.

So we did the only thing that seemed smart, we ran.

End of Episode 1

I did not invent SquireAgumon, GeninGabumon, GunmenGuilmon, Kitdramon, or KnightGreymon. They were all invented online in an interactive story called Digimon: Item Data on . I've only adapted them for this story. I did however invent SquireAgumon's attack Chivalry Shield.


	3. The Ninja Temple

Chapter 3

The Ninja Temple

Beginning of Episode 2

We ran into woods trying to escape the four legged bug.

While running I tried to keep track of my friends and their locations. Okuwamon floated behind us ready to strike.

He tried dive bombing us several times but was unsuccessful.

"Squire," I said as I stopped, "You think you have it in you for one more digivolution?"

"I don't even know how I did it the first time." said SquireAgumon.

"I think I do." I said as I pulled out my digivice.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the feeling of protectiveness that had filled me the first time I did this, and sure enough the shield symbol appeared on the small screen.

Once again the symbol floated towards SquireAgumon and an egg formed around him.

"_**SquireAgumon digivolve to…KnightGreymon"**_

The big dinosaur stood before the big bug once again.

"Ha," laughed Okuwamon, "you think that's gonna get me twice?"

The grey bug extended his clawed hand and grabbed KnightGreymon by the throat. He began to squeeze tighter around the Greymon's neck, cutting off his precious air.

"Not so tough now, are you?" asked the evil bug.

That's when I ran out, "Let him go, he's only trying to protect us."

"That's the whole point," said the bug, "anyone that will protect you would not follow my master and his grand master plan."

KnightGreymon opened his mouth and weakly yelled, _**"Flame…Jaws!"**_

A big fire ball escaped his mouth and hit Okuwamon in the face.

This angered Okuwamon and he threw KnightGreymon to the ground. The dinosaur's body hitting the ground shot dirt up into the air. The dino laid there in pain trying not to pass out.

"You are weak!" shouted Okuwamon.

The Virus digimon readied his final blow when a fireball slammed into his head.

"Who did that!?" shouted the bug.

A fox-like shape stepped out of the shadows and fired another fireball at the Ultimate.

When I looked at the fox creature, I realized it was the same Youkomon we'd chased away earlier.

A second fox-like digimon appeared next to Youkomon. This one was yellow meaning it was a Kyubimon.

They ran at Okuwamon until they were rolling towards it. Flames surrounded them and took the shapes of dragons.

When they hit Okuwamon he shouted in pain and disintegrated into data bits, which Youkomon and Kyubimon absorbed.

The two foxes walked up to me as I tried to help KnightGreymon up to his feet.

When they came upon me a rock hit one of them in the head.

"Leave him alone!" shouted Brittni as she stepped out of woods.

Stephen walked out next with Keramon and Kitdramon in close pursuit, "Great job girly, now they know our position."

"Get back Brittni!" shouted Kitdramon as she readied a _**Fox Fire**_ attack.

"Why do these humans and their digimon treat us like enemies?" Youkomon asked her companion.

"Maybe because you're here." answered Kyubimon.

"Oh," I said, "so you two can talk."

The foxes laughed, and then Kyubimon said, "Yes we can talk. I'm sorry my sister scared your friend earlier, but we were trying to lead you to a temple where or masters would like to talk to you."

I looked at KnightGreymon with a worried look and I said, "KnightGreymon is beaten up pretty bad. How're we gonna get him to this temple?"

KnightGreymon got to his feet, "I'll walk as far as I can, LaKota."

I was still worried but at least we could get to safe place now.

Zac, Jacob, and their digimon stepped out of the woods.

"I thought we agreed to keep running." said Jacob.

"We've got a new plan." I said, "If a backpack was pulled in with you take out anything in it you don't deem necessary."

Jacob and Zac looked through the backpacks they had on. They tossed out textbooks, notebook papers, and other stuff until the bags were basically empty.

"KnightGreymon," I said, "you stay near me or the back of the group." I turned and looked at the two fox digimon, "Lead the way my dear kitesunes."

I don't know how long we walked but it was dark before Youkomon and Kyubimon stopped in front of what appeared to be the mouth of a cave.

"Do we have to go in there?" asked Brittni, a little scared.

"There's nothing to go into young one." said Kyubimon

Youkomon fanned out her tails and swiped them across the mouth of the cave which blew away like dust, revealing a beautiful ancient temple.

"Welcome to the Digimon Ninja Training Academy." said Youkomon.

We all stared in awe at the gorgeous site before us.

"Sister, wouldn't it be welcome home for the GeninGabumon?" asked Kyubimon.

Everyone looked at the fur wearing reptile.

"Heh, heh," I said, "well Zac, I always said you were quiet like a ninja. Looks like the digital world agrees with me."

"At least my digimon didn't get his butt kicked by a bug."

That was when KnightGreymon's energy ran out and he de-digivolved back to SquireAgumon, who fell flat on his back.

"Squire," I said, "you okay?"

The yellow lizard moaned in reply.

GeninGabumon looked at the place where he must have trained until Zac had appeared in the digital world.

"You actually lived here?" Zac asked his digimon.

"Yes," said GeninGabumon, "I was trained to be a ninja from the day I hatched out of the digi-egg."

"That's sort of impressive." said Zac hiding his thoughts the way he always did.

Gabumon gave his friend a confused look.

"I'd take that one and run if I were you," I said as I helped my own digimon to his feet, "'That's sort of impressive' is sometimes the best you can get from Zac."

We all walked to the temple and entered.

"Please remove your shoes as you enter." said Kyubimon.

We did as we were told, not wanting to offend a building full of ninjas.

Zac nudged his digimon, "So what do the foxes do here?"

"They're two of the academy's teachers." answered GeninGabumon.

We walked down a hallway of Japanese sliding paper doors. When we got to the end of the hall I could see what must've been the door to a shrine.

"Where's this lead to?" I asked.

"This is where our sensei meditate." said Kyubimon.

"Okay so we'll go in." I said, about to open the door.

"No," said Youkomon, "Only the leader, one companion, and their digimon may enter and speak with our masters."

I turned around and looked at my friends. Brittni and Kitdramon were far too tired to be helpful in a conversation with ninja masters, and Jacob and GunmenGuilmon both had bad tempers which would be incredibly dangerous if these sensei had them, too.

My brother did know the second most about digimon, but his digimon being a Virus Type could be a bad thing if these guys were some of the very devout Vaccine Types.

That only left Zac and GeninGabumon which wasn't a completely bad idea since GeninGabumon had actually lived at this temple his whole life until Zac showed up.

"I'll bring Zac and GeninGabumon with me." I said to the foxes.

"Why do I have to come?" asked Zac clearly not happy with my choice.

"Because Brittni needs sleep, Jacob's got a bad temper, Stephen has a Virus type Digimon, and if I go in there alone I'll mess it up somehow." I said plainly.

"Ain't that the truth." Stephen mumbled.

"I'm tired, too." said Zac.

"You're always tired, you're my wingman on this, get over it." I said as I walked into the shrine room with Squire limping a little behind me.

"But…" started Zac

GeninGabumon got behind him and began pushing him into the room.

"We better get in there Zac," said GeninGabumon, "The sensei don't like to be kept waiting.

They entered the room and bumped into me and SquireAgumon. I turned and shushed them then turned back around to see two digimon meditating in front of a table of candles.

They were humanoid in body shape and wore strange white and black robes, but that's was where the similarities between humans and digimon usually end.

They jumped up and spun around and I could see what digimon they were.

The digivices went off and we both looked at them even though I knew what digimon they were.

"Taomon," read Zac, "Ultimate Level, Data Type. A very wise digimon that uses magic seals to defeat or calm its enemy."

"Doumon," I read for Zac's benefit, "Ultimate Level, Virus Type. A wise digimon like its Data Type counterpart. In its previous form it took a darker path creating a more sinister power."

"Those devices in your hands tell us who you are." said Taomon with an obviously female voice.

"That's right," continued Doumon, "you're…"

"Digi-Destined." I finished.

The two fox digimon gave surprised looks.

"You know of the Digi-Destined?" asked Taomon.

"Yeah," I said, "in the human world there used to be a TV show called Digimon and I know every details of it."

"Very…"started Doumon, "interesting."

"I was wondering," I said as I showed them the front of my digivice, "What dose this symbol mean?"

The shield appeared on the screen.

"That is the Digi-Symbol for chivalry." said Doumon.

"Digi-Symbols have great powers that can allow a digimon to digivolve into their next level." said Taomon

"Okay," I said, "what about…"

"How about you just let'em tell why they wanted to talk to us?" interrupted Zac.

"You shouldn't start an argument in front of the sensei, especially in the shrine room." said GeninGabumon.

"It's okay young one," said Doumon, "the crazy haired one deserves an answer to the reason he's being kept awake."

I laughed a little at the crazy hair comment but stayed focused on what was said next.

"It's about GeninGabumon." said Taomon.

"What about him?" asked Zac.

"He hasn't finished his training and is therefore unworthy to accompany a Digi-Destined." said Taomon.

"What!?" said all four of us.

"A Digi-Destined must be protected at all cost, and we do not believe GeninGabumon can do that at this time." said Doumon.

"Yes, and there are plenty of ninja digimon to pick from at the academy. When you leave in the morning you may select one of the other students, your digivice should work the same." said Taomon.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but that's not how a digivice works. It only…"

"It's okay." said GeninGabumon.

"What!?" shouted Zac, Squire, and I.

"If my masters say it, it must be." he said avoiding everyone's gaze and walking out of the room.

"Good," said Doumon, "that's settled."

Both of the humanoid foxes turned around and sat back down.

"You may leave." they said in unison.

Zac turned and exited the room, quiet like he usually was after he was yelled at by a teacher or the principle, but Squire and I stayed behind for a minute and looked at the insane ninja masters that thought they were doing the right thing.

"Leave!" they shouted when they realized I hadn't left yet.

I shook my head and walked out of the room with Squire close behind me.

Kyubimon was outside waiting to lead me to my room. Then I heard the yell.

_**"Ninja Blade!"**_


	4. The Angry Ex-Student

Chapter 4

The Angry Ex-Student

A blade of energy cut through the wooden doors. Kyubimon and I dodged it, but Agumon pulled his shield out.

_**"Chivalry Shield!" **_he shouted.

The shield grew and the sword hit it dead on and shattered, but not before throwing Squire Agumon through the shrine room door.

"What's going on!" shouted Doumon.

"What do you think," I said, "we're being attacked!"

Squire got to his feet and ran outside.

"Get all the ninjas you can spare and get outside!" I shouted as I ran outside.

When I got outside Agumon was fighting with a short round digimon wearing only black.

My digivice went off, I checked it and read it to myself, "BlackNinjamon, Champion Level, Virus Type. This ninja was thrown out of his dojo and decided to go rouge to get his revenge."

The others and the sensei finally got outside just as Squire was thrown against a tree and was knocked out. All of the other digimon, including several Ninjamon, ran at the enemy ninja.

BlackNinjamon easily threw the ninjas aside.

"Who is this guy?" I asked.

"He's an ex-student who has been breaking into the academy and sabotaging the training grounds." said Taomon.

"And I'm gonna keep doing it until you allow me back into the academy." said BlackNinjamon.

Kitdramon ran at BlackNinjamon and she yelled, _**"Power Paw!"**_

As she brought a glowing paw down towards the Ninjamon's head he grabbed it and threw her at a tree just like he did to SquireAgumon.

GunmenGuilmon was up next and he jumped up and yelled, _**"Double Melee!"**_

The red dino tried to pistol whip the ninja, but he was too fast and appeared behind Guilmon and hit him extremely hard on the back with the butt of his sword knocking him into the hard ground.

Keramon tried with _**Crazy Giggle**_ but it was like BlackNinjamon could see every single bullet coming. He grabbed Keramon's tentacle-like lower half and threw him at a tree which knocked him out.

About that time SquireAgumon stood up.

"Hey Squire," I said, "do you think you've got enough energy to digivolve."

"I'll do my best." he answered.

I looked at my digivice and concentrated .

The shield floated out and entered Squire Agumon, the egg surrounded him once more.

"_**SquireAgumon digivolve into…KnightGreymon!"**_

KnightGreymon weakly stood before the relatively small ninja.

"You think your new size can stop me?" asked Ninjamon, "Ha, you might ask well be the size of an ant."

BlackNinjamon jumped up and shouted, _**"Ninja Knife Throwing!"**_

Ninjamon threw four shuriken in a diamond shape pattern. They blew up when they hit KnightGreymon.

"That's something that's not suppose to happen." I said, "The shuriken aren't suppose to explode when they hit."

KnightGreymon fell backwards.

Zac looked at GeninGabumon, "Aren't you gonna help them?"

"I…I can't," said the Rookie, "the masters said I'm unworthy to be your partner and…"

"And that's load of crap!" shouted Zac, "No one's always right and no one has full control over another person's actions unless you give it to them."

"Do not listen to him," said Doumon, "You are not worthy to even follow the instructions he gives you."

"Yes," said Taomon, "We are your masters once more."

Zac looked GeninGabumon right in the eyes and said, "Either you go out there and help LaKota and Greymon or I'll do it myself!"

Gabumon looked out at the Greymon trying to get up to no avail and then did what he knew was right.

He walked out onto the battlefield his sensei yelling at him to get back to their hiding place.

GeninGabumon drew his sword and yelled,_** "Blade Slash!"**_

BlackNinjamon must have seen him out of corner of his eye because he blocked it with his own sword.

This was followed by very swift attacks with their swords, then Black Ninjamon got in a good one and knocked Gabumon backwards.

GeninGabumon shot out a_** Blue Blaze**_ attack, but Ninjamon dodged, pushed Gabumon over and had a sword at his throat.

"We told you," said Doumon, "he isn't ready to be anyone's partner."

"I don't know who you're talking to," I said, "Zac left as soon as you said 'We'."

Just then, we saw Zac running at BlackNinjamon with a wooden training sword. He whacked the evil ninja on the head.

Ninjamon turned and looked at Zac, "You thought that a stupid training sword would take me down?"

"No," said Zac, "I did it because I could."

Suddenly, Zac's digivice started to glow. An image like a black butterfly floated off the small screen and entered Genin Gabumon's body and an egg formed around him.

"_**GeninGabumon Digivolve to…ChuninGarurumon!"**_

In Gabumon's place stood a white Garurumon with a black striped back and he walked on all fours. He wore a ninja headband with the same butterfly symbol, and he had a big shuriken strapped to his back.

Our digivices went off and I read what mine said aloud, "ChuninGarurumon, Champion Level, Vaccine Type. This wolf-like ninja is well trained and will do every thing in its power to complete its mission."

"That symbol," said Taomon, "that's the Digi-Symbol for freedom and the symbol for the most powerful clan of ninja in all the Digital World."

"Hey Zac," I said, Zac turned and looked at me, "kick this guy's butt."

Zac smiled, "You got it."

ChuninGarurumon flexed and unlatched the shuriken from his back. It fell to the ground and the ninja wolf picked it up in his mouth.

He ran at BlackNinjamon and yelled, _**"Shuriken Cutter!"**_

The blade glowed and Garurumon cut BlackNinjamon with incredible speed.

BlackNinjamon screamed in pain and fell to his knees.

"An untrained fool like you couldn't possibly be that fast." said BlackNinjamon.

"We've got people to protect." said KnightGreymon as he got to his feet.

"You're right Greymon," said Garurumon as he flipped his shuriken back onto his back, "now let's finish this guy off, _**Blue Inferno!**_"

A huge stream of blue flame shot out of the wolf's mouth.

KnightGreymon threw his head back and yelled, _**"Flame Jaws!"**_

__Mid-way to there target the stream of fire and fire ball collided and fused into one huge purple colored furnace. It hit BlackNinjamon dead on into the now waking GunmenGuilmon.

Guilmon saw Ninjamon about to land on him and yelled, _**"Double Melee!"**_

He knocked Ninjamon towards where he'd thrown Kitdramon.

She used _**Power Paw**_ and punched him over to where Keramon was thrown.

Keramon simply grabbed Ninjamon with his tentacle-like appendages and threw him up into the air.

_**"Tail Blade!"**_ KnightGreymon turned around and slashed with the blade on the end of his tail.

_** "Shuriken Cutter!" **_ChuninGarurumon threw his shuriken up into the air at the evil ninja.

The arrows hit BlackNinjamon and the shuriken cut him on one side then boomeranged back and slashed his other side.

Just as Garurumon caught the shuriken in his mouth Ninjamon hit the ground. Everyone walked over to the crater he'd made.

BlackNinjamon laid there and then he turned into data, but instead of that data being absorbed, it turned into a small egg.

"So what, are we suppose to do with that, eat it?" asked Brittni.

"No Brittni," I laughed, "that's a digi-egg. It's how life for all digimon begins and restarts when they're destroyed."

"Oh, so why's it here?" asked Brittni.

"For us." said Doumon as she picked the egg up.

"Though we were unable to train him properly the last time," said Taomon, "his defeat is a great chance to re-train him."

The masters spun around and looked at ChuninGarurumon.

"And now for you!" they yelled in unison.

Zac moved in between them.

"No way," said Zac, "I don't care what you say about his training, he just saved you, me, and every other person here, human and digimon." Zac paused trying to think of what to say next, "Plus he's my partner and I won't let you replace him with another digimon who just got his a…" Zac paused and looked at Brittni and then at me because I was shaking my head, "butt kicked by one of his own."

"Wow Zac," I said, "that's the nicest thing you've ever said to or about anyone."

Taomon and Doumon gave Zac confused looks.

"Why would we take him away from you?" asked Taomon.

"His ability to digivolve proves that we were wrong about him." said Doumon.

They both closed their eyes and said, "Gabumon may stay with Zac."

They and the rest of the students walked back into the dojo.

I looked at my group of friends and said, "They're kinda stuck on themselves aren't they."

That was when KnightGreymon and ChuninGarurumon de-digivolved.

"Who cares if they're vain," said SquireAgumon, "at least they have a warm place to sleep, which would be a good place to be right now."

"I'm with him." said Brittni, then she smiled, "Last one there is a rotten digi-egg."

She ran off towards the temple with Kitdramon.

We all followed after her.

"Hey, you got a head start." I said.

"I don't care how rotten of a digi-egg I am, I'm walkin'" said Stephen.

We all laughed and entered the temple. Soon we were all asleep.

In a dark castle on the outskirts of the Digital World an evil digimon sits on a throne made of black stone. He stares at a screen that shows me asleep.

"So, they've destroyed two of my minions." He said, "Well, I'll see to it that they never leave here alive."

He laughed and everything went black.

I bolted upright from the mat that I was using as a bed and looked around. Squire was next to me on his own mat but he was also awake.

"Don't tell me we had the same nightmare." I said.

"If you were dreaming about the Dark Master digimon then I'd be lying if I said I didn't dream the exact same thing."

I smiled at him and laid back down even though I knew it was futile to try an go back to sleep.

End of Episode 2

I am the inventor of BlackNinjamon but I do not own Ninjamon. I also do not own ChuninGarurumon but I did add some more to his description.


	5. The True Beginning of a Journey

Chapter 5

The True Beginning of a Journey

Beginning of Episode 3

By the time morning had come Squire and I had packed provisions in the two backpacks we already had; and a third one that Kyubimon had given me.

After that I sat waiting for everyone to get up.

The first ones to wake were Zac and GeninGabumon, who'd obviously not gotten very much sleep in the first place.

"Zac, you look horrible." I said

He scowled at me and asked, "And how long have been up?"

"I woke up from a nightmare in the middle of the night," I answered, "but I can't sleep without at least taking a Melatonin so I have an excuse. What's yours?"

"Adrenalin from the battle last night kept me up." said Zac.

"Right," I said, "hand'em over Zac."

"Hand what over?" he asked.

"The cigarettes you smoked last night." I said.

"I don't have any." said Zac.

"Zac you're talking to the kid who use to tell you that you smelt like them when you smoked them during AG class. Don't try to lie to me about it." I said.

Zac sighed and pulled a box of cigarettes out of his pocket and handed them to me.

"How'd you even get them?" I asked.

"My clothes changed not my backpack." said Zac

"Well, these things can slow your reaction time and we're gonna need you on full if we get attacked today." I said as I put the box in my backpack, "I may let you have one at some point but you can't smoke them around the rest of us and don't try to steal one cause I'll have Squire watching my backpack at all times."

"Wow," said Zac, "you're just loving this whole leader thing aren't you?"

"No," I said, "it's harder than bossing people around, and the cigarette thing is not only so you stay healthy and clear headed; but also so you don't get the rest of us sick from second hand smoke."

"It's not like we can die here." said Zac.

"Oh, but you're wrong." I said, "You see we may have been converted to data when we were pulled into this world, but that data is based around our physical bodies and if that data is destroyed in this world then you really will be dead."

Gabumon yawed at that moment and said "Zac, I wish you hadn't sent me outside last night to do whatever it was with those white things."

I smiled, "At least you had the decency to send your partner out of the room before you started smoking."

Zac scowled at me.

"Just saying, it was a nice thing to do." my smile faded, "Zac, you and I are the only ones who have digimon that can digivolve into Champion."

"And?" asked Zac.

"And that means we've got to protect the others until they find their own Digi-Symbols."

Just then, my brother walked into the room with Keramon floating behind him.

"Good morning big bro." I said.

"Don't talk," said Stephen, "your voice is too annoying."

Zac laughed loudly at Stephen's joke.

"Ha, ha, ha," I laughed sarcastically, "you're so funny, you should write joke books."

Keramon floated over and looked at me with a smile on his face.

"Might I ask you to refrain from getting that close to my face." I said.

Keramon laughed a little and said, "Sorry, I just wanted to see if Stephen was right when he called you rat faced."

Zac burst out laughing and rolled on the floor.

"I don't get it." said GeninGabumon.

"Allow me to explain," I said, "Stephen's jerk."

Stephen just shrugged.

Just then, Jacob and GunmenGuilmon walked in and saw Zac still laughing on the floor.

"Hey guys, Zac finally gone crazy?" he asked.

Zac sat up to catch his breath, "No crazier…than you or…your Guilmon."

"If you've got something to say about me or my digimon just come out and say it!" shouted Jacob.

"I'm saying that you and your digimon are a couple of loose cannons!" Zac shouted back.

"And you aren't!" yelled Jacob.

I knew where this was going so I stepped in between the two of them.

"Can you two get along long enough for us to figure out why we were brought here!" I shouted, "I mean if GeninGabumon and GunmenGuilmon can get along you guys should, too."

I turned and looked at the two digimon who now had each other in headlocks.

"What are you two doing!" I yelled.

"Don't look at me," said GeninGabumon, "he started it."

"No I didn't," shouted GunmenGuilmon, "you did!"

This got Zac and Jacob arguing about who had the stronger digimon.

I sighed, "Stephen, Squire, can you two break up these arguments while I go see if Brittni is up yet."

I walked into the hall not caring what my brother did to them at this point.

I got to Brittni's room and knocked, "Brittni, Kitdramon, you two awake in there?"

"Brittni's still asleep." came Kitdramon.

"Well wake her up," I said, "we need to get going."

"No," said Kitdramon, "she need her rest. She's not as strong as you or the others."

"Then I'll come in and I'll wake her up."

"You shouldn't do that."

"I'm coming in anyway."

I entered the room and saw Brittni on a mat in the floor, her outfit was still on since she had no other clothes to change into but she'd taken her shoes off.

I walked towards her and Kitdramon appeared in front of me.

"Kitdramon please move," I said, "we have to hit the road."

I pushed past her and stood over Brittni.

"Brittni," I said, "wake up. It's time to get going."

She didn't move. I crouched down so I'd be closer to her ear.

"Brittni, we gotta…" I started.

Suddenly Brittni's arm shot straight up and grabbed the collar of my shirt. She pulled me closer and opened her eyes.

When she saw it was me she let go.

She sat up and said, "Sorry, I should've mentioned I don't like people coming into my room unless they're my mom."

"Yeah, I think I just learned that the hard way." I said.

"I told you that you shouldn't wake her up." said Kitdramon.

"And I told you we need to get going."

We left the room and started for the main room.

When we got there Jacob and Zac had hands on their heads and their digimon were knocked out.

"Stephen," I said, "I told you to stop their arguing not knock them out."

"They're not arguing now, are they?" said my brother.

I sighed and started waking the two digimon.

We stood outside the temple and started to leave when Taomon and Doumon just appeared in front of us.

"You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye were you?" asked Taomon.

"We have something to give you." Said Doumon as she handed me a scroll.

I opened it and saw it had Digi-Symbols and their meaning printed on it.

"Wow," I said, "this'll come in handy later on."

The two sensei bowed and said in unison, "You may leave."

We left the temple and started walking back to where we'd run into Kuwagamon.

"Why are we going back to the battle sight, LaKota?" asked Brittni.

"Well Kuwagamon said a Dark Master had sent him," I answered, "so if we go back to where we fought him we can figure out which direction he came from and determine which direction the so called Dark Master's lair is in."

"You sound smarter than usual." Said Zac.

"That's because you always considered me an idiot." I retorted.

What I said was true, but Zac was right about me being smarter. Something about my way of thinking had changed when I entered this world. I was thinking in ways about things that I could only scratch the surface of when I was in my own world.

We finally got back to the sight and we started looking over the ground for Kuwagamon's footprints.

"There's nothing." said Jacob.

His Guilmon was sniffing the ground and suddenly raised up.

"Something has walked all over this place," he said, "you wouldn't be able to find anything in this place even if you were looking for garbage covered Numemon."

Brittni looked at me and asked, "What's a Numemon."

"A small green glob of a digimon that's _really _annoying." I answered.

"More annoying than you?" asked Zac.

"Believe it or not, yes." said Stephen.

Just then, I saw something on the ground. I crouched down and looked at what appeared to be a paw print.

"Zac," I said, "can you and GeninGabumon come over here for a sec?"

They did and they both saw the paw print.

"What is it?" asked Zac.

"I don't know but the shape seems familiar." I said.

Gabumon took a second look and gasped.

"Zac," he said excitedly, "make me digivolve."

"What?" asked Zac surprised.

"I think I might know what kind of paw this is." he answered.

"Okay, but how do I make you digi…whatever?" asked Zac.

"Just concentrate on the feeling you had the first time he did it." I said.

Zac closed his eyes and did what I asked.

The butterfly symbol floated off the digivice's screen and entered GeninGabumon's body. An egg formed as usual.

_**GeninGabumon digivolve to…ChuninGarurumon!"**_

The ninja wolf stood before us and pressed his foot into the ground. When he lifted his paw I could see what he was saying.

ChuninGarurumon's paw was bigger but the two marks matched in shape perfectly.

"Well that explains why we can't find Kuwagamon's prints," I said, "a pack Garurumon must've ran through here last night."

"So we came here for nothing!?" shouted Zac.

"There's a reason for everything in the Digital World," I said, "we just have to find it."

I looked up and saw Agumon looking into the bushes.

"Squire," I said, "what are you doing?"

"It's not just him." said Brittni.

I looked around and she was right. All of the digimon were glaring into the trees and bushes like something was there.

Then I heard the growl. It was a deep, angry growl that would send chills down the spine of the bravest warrior.

Hundreds of red eyes appeared in the shadows around us.

"LaKota," said Brittni, "what are those?"

"Those," I said, "are Garurumon eyes."

"That's a good thing then," said Brittni not noticing Stephen grabbing a knife out of one of the backpacks and Keramon reaching for a branch on the ground, "Garurumon are good digimon aren't they?"

"Normally yes," I said, "but I think these might be…"

One of the huge dogs jumped out of shadows and landed in front of us.

The digivices went off and we pulled them out.

"BlackGarurumon," I read, "Virus Type, Champion Level. The evil variant of a regular Garurumon, they like to attack random travelers and steal their supplies. They're only loyal to their pack leader and will do anything he or she asks."

The Garurumon ran at Stephen. Stephen looked at his partner who nodded.

Keramon tossed Stephen the branch he was holding.

As soon as the Garurumon got close enough to scratch him, Stephen whacked him in his snout.

The Garurumon whimpered and limped away.

"Who's next?" shouted Stephen.

The entire pack stepped out of the trees and glared at Stephen.

Stephen's eyes widened and he looked at the now cracked branch in his hand, "Looks like I'm gonna need a bigger stick."

"Forget about the stick," said Keramon, "get a bone."

A larger Garurumon stepped in front of all the others and looked directly at me.

His fur was a bright red and he had a very hungry look on his face.

My digivice went off and I pulled it out to see what it said.

"CrimsonGarurumon," I read, "Virus Type, Champion Level. They're known for being very aggressive and being much bigger than other species of Garurumon. Watch out for this guys special attack, _**Crimson**_ _**Fire**_ _**Wheel**_."

"Hello Digi-Destined," said the wolf, "My master sends his greetings and offers an alternative to your destruction."

"Yeah," I said, "and what's that?"

"Promise your undying loyalty to him." answered CrimsonGarurumon.

"Never!" shouted ChuninGarurumon and the other digimon.

"Let's not jump to any decisions," said Zac, "what would that mean exactly?"

"Zac, you can't be serious!" shouted Jacob.

"Dude, this guy's evil." said Stephen.

"Yeah," I said, "plus it means you'll have to do exactly what you're told by him when you're told to do it."

Zac's face became an angry scowl, "No one tells me what to do!"

CrimsonGarurumon turned and looked at Brittni, "And what is your opinion young lady?"

Brittni hesitated as she stared at the wolf.

Then I heard CrimsonGarurumon whisper something, it sounded like _**Crimson Hypnosis**_.

I looked at Brittni and watched as her eyes went blank and she started walking towards CrimsonGarurumon.

I realized what was going on and yelled for Kitdramon. Apparently Stephen had figured it out too, because he was started running at the wolf but was blocked by the rest of the pack

"Kitdramon, get Brittni to stop looking at and walking towards CrimsonGarurumon anyway possible!" I yelled, "Squire, Garurumon get ready to help my brother."

I concentrated on my symbol and it floated off the screen. As usual the symbol entered SquireAgumon's body and an egg formed.

"_**SquireAgumon digivolve to…KnightGreymon!"**_

The dinosaur and wolf knocked dogs into trees so Stephen could get past.

He ran up to CrimsonGarurumon.

"Don't blink!" he shouted.

He landed a punch on the side of the dog's skull. This caused the dog to blink uncontrollably for a while and Brittni came back to her senses.

It was at that time that Greymon and ChuninGarurumon de-digivolved from the BlackGarurumon fighting back their assault.

Stephen looked at the growling dog in front of him.

"We should run now."

I did invent this episode's antagonist, CrimsonGarurumon, and all of his attacks


	6. The Digital Castle

Chapter 6

The Digital Castle

We stuck together as we ran but the wolf pack kept getting closer.

_"Zac and I could give the others a little more time if we made our digimon digivolve," _I thought, _"but they wouldn't last ten second against a whole pack."_

We were coming up on fork in the road and I saw an arrow shaped sign that was pointed to the left and had a picture of a castle on it.

"Guys," I said, "turn left!"

We all did and we kept going until we saw the castle in front of us.

We all ran in and slammed the door behind us.

Jacob, Zac, and I held the door closed as the Garurumon slammed against it. I noticed a long board on the ground near the door.

"Stephen, Keramon, grabbed that board and bar the door with it." I shouted. They did as I asked.

As we all stepped away from the door the Garurumon slamming against it finally stopped.

"Well that's great," I said, "out of sight out of mind, right?"

There was another loud slam against the door that must've been CrimsonGarurumon.

"Humans," he said, "you have until tomorrow to exit this building and give my master your undying loyalty or we shall destroy you!"

I looked at my friends, "Okay not completely out of mind."

We decided to look around our home for the night. There were knight's armors all around us as we walked down the hall.

"This place must be very old." said GeninGabumon.

"It's amazing." I said.

Zac sneezed, "Yeah, wonderful."

On the second floor we found dozens of bedrooms and a single bathroom.

"Brittni'll have first use of the bathroom in the morning." I said as I headed for the staircase.

"That doesn't seem fair." said Zac.

"You mean it isn't fair that the only girl in our group gets first dibs on the bathroom?" I asked.

This shut Zac up. (Miracles of Miracles)

On the third floor we found a huge library that was filled with dozens of biographies, histories, poetry, and dozens of others.

"What," asked Zac, "no fiction?"

"It's the Digital World," said Stephen, "did expect to find the _Harry_ _Potter_ series?"

We went up more stairs, and kept going up until we came to a door. We went through it and found that we were on the roof.

I walked to the edge and looked over to see the Garurumon pack.

CrimsonGarurumon looked up, "Decide to give up yet?"

"Go climb a rock you overgrown sour cherry." I yelled down to him.

CrimsonGarurumon growled as we turned and walked back into the castle.

As we walked back downstairs I noticed a door that we hadn't seen earlier.

"Guys," I said, "let's see what's in here."

We opened the door and froze at the sight of what was inside, a sleeping BlackAnkylomon.

"LaKota," said Brittni, "what's that?"

"That," I said, "is a sleeping BlackAnkylomon."

"That's kind of obvious." said Stephen, "I think she's asking what we should do about it."

"I'm not an it I'm a he, and you know I can here you right?" said the black dino.

He stood up and looked at us angrily. All of our digimon stepped in front of us ready to fight.

"Sorry to disturb you," said Brittni, "you have a beautiful castle."

"Which you will be leaving now." said Ankylomon.

"Small problem." I said.

"And that is?" asked the dino.

"There's a pack of Garurumon outside!" shouted Zac and GeninGabumon.

"Not my problem." said Ankylomon who didn't seem very interested in our problem.

"It will be your problem if we open that door." said Squire.

"And how's that?" asked the annoyed reptile.

"Because if we go out," said Keramon, "they'll come in."

"I'll crush them all then." said Ankylomon.

"I got an idea," said Stephen who'd been contemplating the situation while the rest of us had been arguing with Ankylomon, "do you have a stocked kitchen?"

"Yes," said Ankylomon, "why do you ask?"

"What if we cook you dinner as payment for letting us stay here for the night."

Ankylomon thought it over for a second.

"Fine," he said, "but it better be big and delicious."

He turned and laid back down on his spot on the floor.

"Close the door when you leave." he said.

We did and we all turned to Stephen.

"Great idea Stephen, but what do we cook for a giant turtle thing?" asked Jacob.

"Actually," I said, "Ankylomon is a dinosaur not a turtle, and we'll know what to cook when we find the kitchen."

We walked downstairs and Stephen and, Keramon, who were farther ahead than the rest of us, stopped to contemplate.

"I wonder what else is in this castle?" he said thinking out loud.

He put his hand on the wall and grabbed a torch that was hanging there. This cased it to be pulled down like a lever.

I noticed this and stopped as a pendulum blade fell and began swinging back and forth in front of us.

"Stephen!" shouted GunmenGuilmon.

My brother looked up and saw the blade then looked at where he had his hand.

He put the torch back in its proper position and gave us an apologetic look, "Sorry."

"Let's just find the kitchen before you find anymore booby traps." I said.

When we did find the kitchen it wasn't much to look at.

There was one small stove, a sink, some bowls and glasses, eating utensils, a couple of cabinets, and one small refrigerator filled with eggs.

Brittni walked over to one of the cabinets and opened it. It was full of, believe it or not, spaghetti.

Kitdramon went to the next cabinet and saw it was full of the things people would need for bread.

"How can any living creature eat all this?" asked Brittni.

"When it comes to digimon, the phrase 'buying in bulk' takes on a whole new meaning." I said.

I looked over what we had to put the food in. There were six bowls, five were of average size while the other was big enough for me to take a bath in.

There were also four pots to cook the noodles in. If my math was right we could fill the big bowl and still have some left over to put in the small bowls.

I turned and looked at my brother, "Bro, could you get the spices I got from the ninja academy out of my backpack?"

"Sure, but why?" he asked.

"Because you'll be in charge of cooking the spaghetti." I said.

Next I turned to Brittni and Kitdramon, "Can you two help my brother?"

"Sure." said Brittni.

Kitdramon wasn't thrilled about having to listen to me but did it anyway.

SquireAgumon looked up at the cabinet full of the ingredients for bread.

"You read my mind buddy." I said as I walked over and started pulling out the ingredients.

Though I'd never made bread before in my life, I was shaping the dough like a pro.

GunmenGuilmon found an oven we hadn't noticed a few moments later.

It was one of those you'd find at a bakery.

I placed all the bread I'd made, five loaves in all, into the oven and looked around for some matches.

"Great," said Zac, "how do you make bread without matches to light the oven?"

SquireAgumon and GeninGabumon smiled at each other and they walked to opposite sides of the oven.

_**"Flame Breath!"**_ shouted Agumon.

_**"Blue Blaze!"**_ shouted Gabumon.

Their fire attacks lit the oven and the bread cooked quickly.

As I took the bread out I looked over at Stephen, who had Keramon, Brittni, and Kitdramon handing him spices which he then seasoned the noodles with and then tossed them back to them.

Keramon and Kitdramon could do this no problem, but Brittni was having trouble keeping track of where Stephen threw the spices because he was moving so fast.

I couldn't help but laugh a little.

When we were done the sun had gone down.

Ankylomon let us into his room and we brought in the small bowls of spicy smelling noodles and small loaves of fresh bread followed behind. Glasses of water were also brought in on a metal tray Stephen had found.

Then came the really big bowl which had to be carried in by all of the digimon. This was followed by a huge loaf of bread and a big bowl water, it wasn't as big as the one that had the food in it but it was pretty big.

We all sat in the floor.

Zac was about to take a bite of his spaghetti when I stopped him.

"I do believe it's customary for the host to eat first." I said.

This made Zac mad, but he agreed to follow the rules.

Ankylomon bent down and smelled the noodles then he took a big bite.

At first he just chewed the noodles, but then his face went bright red and he yelled, "Hot! Hot, hot!"

He bent down and began drinking the water out of his bowl, it was gone in a flash.

He sat back and sighed, then he said, "That was delicious."

Everyone laughed, even Zac.

When we finished eating we all looked at BlackAnkylomon for confirmation.

"You five may stay at my castle for tonight." said Ankylomon with a nod.

We all high-fived as we exited the room.

That night Zac, Stephen, and I decided that it would be best if we stayed lookout that night.

We started taking shifts for who would watch, but eventually we were all awake because the Garurumon had started slamming against the door again.

When it had stopped once more I looked at Zac and my brother.

"To think," I said to no one in particular, "I was at school and headed for an assembly when I got pulled in here."

"I can beat that." said Zac, "I was asleep in ISS when I got pulled in."

"I can beat you both," said Stephen, "I was sitting on a couch waiting for my ride to work."

Squire gave me a strange look.

"We're making conversation." I said.

"You call this a conversation." asked Squire

"Yeah," I said, "plus some friendly competition."

Our digimon gave each other confused looks.

We all laughed until a Garurumon hit the door again.

"That does it!" shouted Stephen.

He stood up and walked over to the three backpack we had placed in the main room in case anyone watching the door needed something.

He pulled all the ropes he could find out of the backpacks.

"What are you doing." I asked as he started tying the ropes to rocks that littered the ground of the old castle.

"I'm setting booby traps." he said as he threw the ropes up into the chandelier.

"That won't catch all of them." said Squire Agumon.

"I don't expect it to." said Stephen.

"Then what's the plan?" I asked.

"Wake everyone up and I'll explain everything."

By the time morning came we all knew the plan and were all ready to do our part.

Stephen and I went upstairs so we could get the Garurumon pack's attention.

When we got to the roof Stephen looked around for a well-sized rock, then we both looked up and saw the stone gargoyle sitting on the wall.

We ran over to it and looked over the edge to see the sleeping Garurumon pack.

We looked at each other and nodded in agreement. We began pushing the gargoyle over the edge.

When we'd pushed to where the slightest tap would tip it over we stopped and Stephen thumped it.

"Oops." he said.

It fell and landed on the head of one of the BlackGarurumon. His squealing woke up the rest of the pack.

"Hey, mutts!" shouted Stephen, they looked up to see me and my brother, "If you want us, come and get us!"

As Stephen and I ran back downstairs, the dogs started slamming against the door again.

Stephen and Keramon hid and Squire and I went to the main room where Brittni was hiding near the stairs.

I unbarred the door just as a BlackGarurumon slammed into it.

As the pack entered I ran into hall of armors.

The pack must've found Stephen's rope traps because I could hear yelping. I risked a look behind me just as Keramon, wearing the top half of a knight's armor flew out and shouted, "BOO!"

Several of the dogs got so scared by this that they ran back outside.

"Come back here!" yelled CrimsonGarurumon.

Next came the staircase that led to the second floor. Squire and I passed Brittni and Kitdramon who quickly pulled the torch on the wall that activated the pendulum.

If they didn't see Brittni or they were to busy with me to notice her I don't know, but I barely got past before the pendulum dropped. When it did it scared off more of the BlackGarurumon.

Some of the pack, including CrimsonGarurumon, still got through though and continued to follow me.

The next thing I did was run through the library. I wasn't to worried about Brittni because she would now be hiding in one of the bedrooms with Kitdramon.

I chanced another look behind me just as GeninGabumon pushed a bookcase down on a few of the remaining dogs.

I laughed and ran out the library's back door.

About half way up the stairs that led to the roof I ran into a door that read, "We're in here ya dumb dogs!"

As soon as I was in the pack of the dogs slammed against the door and broke it down.

They were surprised to see that not only was I in there; but so were Zac and Jacob.

"Told you they'd follow." I said to Jacob.

"Okay," he said, "you were right."

Zac jumped in front of us, "Hey dumb mutts, have you met our big new friend?"

BlackAnkylomon appeared behind us. He walked up to the dogs turned around and slammed his tail down on the mutts who shattered into data.

The only one he missed was the one that mattered, CrimsonGarurumon.

He looked at me with anger, "If I can't take all of you, I'll take your weakness!  
He ran down the stairs and we all followed.

We stopped on the second floor where the now nearly psychopathic dog was slamming his entire body against the bedroom door I knew that Brittni was hiding behind.

"NO!" I yelled running towards the dog with Squire on my heels.

_**"Crimson Fire Wheel!"**_ CrimsonGarurumon started spinning and caught on fire then rammed into the door.

The door was knocked down and burned. Brittni screamed and quickly ran out of the room.

I heard Kitdramon call out an attack but she was thrown from the room like she was nothing.

CrimsonGarurumon looked Brittni straight in the eyes.

"No you don't!" said Zac and I in unison.

We concentrated on our symbols and they floated out into our digimon and the eggs formed.

"_**SquireAgumon digivolve to…KnightGreymon!"**_

"_**GeninGabumon digivolve to…ChuninGarurumon!"**_

The ninja wolf and dinosaur stood where the two smaller digimon had stood just seconds ago.

They ran at CrimsonGarurumon who didn't look the least bit worried. He raised his claws, which began to glow, and yelled, _**"Crimson Claw!"**_

Red energy flew off CrimsonGarurumon's claws as he brought them down. The energy hit the two Champions in their chests throwing them towards the walls.

BlackAnkylomon ran up next but was easily thrown at the wall as well.

"Now my dear," said the mutt as he turned his attention back to Brittni, _**"Crimson…"**_

Just then, Keramon glided towards him and head butted his skull.

"Why you little…" said CrimsonGarurumon, _**"Crimson Fire Wheel!"**_

CrimsonGarurumon spun towards Keramon and pushed him down the stairs. We all quickly followed them downstairs into the hall of armor, where Keramon was getting beat to a pulp.

Then Stephen ran out, a sword in his hand. He tried to slash at his enemy with the sword, but the wolf quickly turned and attacked him with _**Crimson Claw**_.

Stephen was knocked on his back and CrimsonGarurumon slammed his paw down Stevo's chest.

"I must ask," said CrimsonGarurumon, "why do you defy my master's power."

"All part of the plan." Stephen said weakly.

Keramon was just getting up when the symbol came out of Stephen's digivice.

It was purple and shaped like a book with an owl on it, and it entered Keramon's body.

Just as the egg formed I said, "That was the Digi-Symbol for deep thought."

"_**Keramon digivolve to…**__**Chrysalimon!"**_

The egg cracked open and a purple cocoon like creature with bladed tentacles hovered where Keramon had been earlier.

My digivice went off and I read it, "Chrysalimon, Virus Type, Champion Level. They're known for going into websites and stealing its data to feed itself. They like to squeeze the life out of their opponents with their _**Data Crusher**_ attack."

"You…" CrimsonGarurumon trailed off, "you digivolved to Champion!?"

"You will not hurt my partner!" shouted Chrysalimon.

CrimsonGarurumon was about to run when ChuninGarurumon appeared in front of him.

"I don't think so." said ChuninGarurumon.

CrimsonGarurumon turned the other way and was met by KnightGreymon.

"Where are you going?" asked the dinosaur.

"I'll take you all…" CrimsonGarurumon was cut off by Chrysalimon's tentacles wrapping around his chest.

"You need to shut up," said Chrysalimon as he squeezed the mutt.

"Yeah you've been a bad dog!" said KnightGreymon.

"You're a disgrace to the Garurumon species." said ChuninGarurumon.

"You can't beat me," said CrimsonGarurumon, "I was suppose to bring you over to the other side. It's not fair! It's not fair!"

"Shut up!" we all shouted as the three Champions got ready to attack.

_** "Tail Blade!"**_ KnightGreymon slashed with his blade which stabbed into the mutt before him.

_** "Shuriken Cutter!"**_ ChuninGarurumon threw his big knife, cutting his fellow wolf.

_** "Data Crusher!" **_Chrysalimon squeeze CrimsonGarurumon so tightly that he shattered into data.

The data then vanished.

"Wow," said Brittni, "we just beat an entire pack of evil dogs."

"Yeah," I said, "but we better hit the road soon."

BlackAnkylomon walked up to me, "I would like to help by suggesting that your next hideout be the factory that you can get to by going back down the path that lead you here and taking the other turn."

"Thanks," I said, "we'll do that."

As we left the castle I was happy to know that we were on the right track to get to this so called Dark Master.

End of Episode 3

Just to be safe I'm gonna point out that I have no claim to the Harry Potter series.


	7. The Digi-Factory and the Call Home

Chapter 7

The Digi-Factory and the Call Home

Beginning of Episode 4

We did as Ankylomon said we should and eventually got on the path to the factory he'd told us about.

Everyone found ways to pass the time as we walked. Brittni was trying to teach Kitdramon a song, Jacob was helping GunmenGuilmon clean his guns, Zac was giving GeninGabumon a lesson on video games, and Stephen was having a staring contest with Keramon.

I wasn't doing much of anything except still trying to figure out what had changed about me when I came through the portal. Then I got an idea.

"Hey guys," I said, "Let's play a trivia game about Digimon, just for the fun of it."

Everyone agreed.

"Alright," I said, "this one's for Jacob. What digimon was beaten by MagnaAngemon near the end of the first series?"

Jacob thought for a second then said, "Wasn't it Piedmon?"

"Yes," I said, "Next one's for Zac."

Zac rolled his eyes.

"Which Digimon series is my favorite?"

"That's easy," said Zac, "you like cards games so much that your favorite version of Digimon is the third series."

"Correct," I said, "now for Stephen."

"Bring it on." said Stephen.

"Okay," I said, "Name three times Keramon or his digivolutions were on the show."

Stephen closed his eyes and thought for a moment.

"Oh," said Stephen, "Digimon the Movie, Revenge of Diaboromon, and that one episode of Digimon Data Squad."

"Good job, bro." I said, "now for Brittni."

Brittni gulped, probably nervous because she knew the least about the show.

"Okay this should be easy," I said, "What are the three types of digimon?"

Brittni thought for a minute then said, "Vaccine, Virus, and Data?"

"Absolutely right," I said, "now one of you ask me a question."

"I got one for you," said Stephen, "name all of main Digi-Destined and there digimon from Digimon series 1 and 2."

"Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Sora, Biyomon, Mimi, Palmon, Joe, Gomamon, Izzie, Tentomon, TK, Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, Davis, Veemon, Yolie, Hawkmon, Cody, Armadillomon, and finally Ken and Wormmon." I said in one breath, "Want me to list the Tamers, too."

"No." said Stephen a little shocked at how fast I'd listed them.

"Just as well were almost there."

No one had noticed, but the factory that we'd been looking for was just ahead.

"That was amazing, LaKota," said Squire, "it's like you made time go faster."

"Only Clockmon can do that." I said.

We entered the building, which was in great shape for being abandoned.

Zac sneezed, "Great another old building."

The building was filled with what looked like gas tanks. There were stairs in the back next to each wall that led to a catwalk above. A door lead deeper into the factory to show where Hagurumon probably would have slept and worked, I said as much.

"What's a Hagurumon?" asked Brittni.

"A gear shaped digimon that is the beginning of many mechanical digimon digivolution chains." I answered.

"There are mechanical digimon?" she asked.

"More than any digimon or human could name." said Kitdramon.

Then I heard Stephen yell, "Awesome!"

We all looked over to where he was standing and he picked up a green labeled can.

I gave an irritated look, "Don't tell me, and is that what I think that is?"

"Yep," he said as held up a can of Grizzly dipping tobacco for everyone to see, "now we know people were here before us."

"Is that what you like about this, or is it the fact that you can dip?" I said trying not yell about something so stupid.

Stephen opened the can and I guess you could say his heart dropped.

"Dang it!" he yelled, "It's dry."

I laughed as he put the top back on the can and tossed it.

We walked back to where we came in and laid out our lunch, luckily we had plenty left over since we'd eaten a breakfast of bread before we left the castle.

As we sat eating rolls I saw something behind one of the gas tanks out of the corner of my eye. It wasn't much, just the sun hitting something shiny.

I got up to see what it was.

"Something wrong LaKota?" asked SquireAgumon.

"I'll know in a second." I said.

This caused all the digimon to jump up, ready to fight.

"Guys," I said, "it's a figure of speech."

They looked at each other, and then at their partners.

"There's nothing wrong," said Stephen, "he said that as sort of a joke."

"Well," said Keramon, "I don't see how it's funny."

When I got to the gas tank, the thing I'd seen turned out to be a laptop.

Then something clicked in my mind. It was like the door to the secrets of universe had opened in my head.

I instantly had an idea to contact home.

"Stephen, Zac I need your digivices." I said.

They both gave me confused looks.

"Why," asked Stephen, "what'd you find over there?"

"A laptop," I said, "and I think I can use it to contact our world."

"What!?" everyone said at once.

"Are you gonna question me or are you gonna help call home?" I asked.

So Stephen and Zac handed me their digivices and I set them next to mine.

"Next I'll need some wire to hook them up to the laptop." I said.

"I thought I saw some sticking out of wall in the back room." said Squire.

"Good," I said, "you and the other digimon go rip some out of the walls."

"Is there anything else you'll need?" asked Jacob.

"Yeah," I said, "I'll need complete silence while try to hack into the Digital World's core system."

Zac gave me a weird look, "How do you know all this?"

"I don't know, but I'll figure that out later." I said.

As they all walked off to do their jobs I turned on the laptop and began going through hundreds of bits of data until I eventually found what appeared to be the beginning of the data stream.

_"How do I know this stuff?"_ I thought to myself.

When the digimon got back with the wire I was ready to make this call.

I wired the digivices into the laptop and started typing on it again.

By using the beginning of the data stream and running it backwards I ended up in what would be a website on earth. At the center of the site I saw a sphere made of ones and zeros that was tilted on an axis and spun very slowly.

I searched the sphere for something, and then I spotted it, a row of red numbers.

"Zac, Stephen, I'm gonna need your help for this part." I said.

They walked over a looked at me for instructions.

"What do ya need?" asked Stephen.

"All three of us need to concentrate on our Digi-Symbols," I said, "the energy from them will then travel up the wires, into the computer, and through the dimensional barrier. Unfortunately, it'll also leave the digivices drained for a little while."

They nodded, and then we concentrated on our symbols. They appeared on the screens and energy, that was the same color as the symbols, ran down the wires and into the laptop.

Suddenly, the screen shot light out at me, but not before I pulled my goggles down and blocked out most of it.

As I put the goggles back on my head I smiled at the now clear screen, "Houston, we have lift off."

Everyone gathered around me to see what I'd done.

The screen showed three text boxes, two only big enough for 3 characters and the other big enough for 4.

"What is it?" asked Zac.

"I thought it would be obvious to anyone with a cell phone." I said.

Brittni's eyes lit up, "You mean we just type in the phone number of anyone in our world, and we can talk to them?"

"That's the theory." I said.

"Who should we call?" asked Jacob.

"That depends on several factors." I said, "You see, with only three digivices there's only enough power for one call, and on top of that I don't know how long the signal will last or if we'll be able to do this again."

"So what do we do?" asked Zac.

"We need to call someone who can get in touch with all of our parents." I said.

We all thought for moment, then Stephen said, "Let's call Mom."

I gave him a questionable look, "Why call Mom?"

"Because she'll be calm about all of this, for one thing," said Stephen, "and for another she can get in touch with all of their parents, even Brittni's, if she's willing to go to the school and look up her phone numbers."

I thought about this, and he was right, our mom could definitely take care of all our problems outside the Digital World, and see was pretty use to odd things so she wouldn't freak out.

"Okay," I said, "let's call Mom."

I typed in my mom's cell phone number. It rang a couple of times, and I was worried my mom wasn't gonna pick up. Then a voice came over the speaker.

"Hello," came my mom's voice, "who is this?"

"Is that anything to say to your son?" I ask jokingly.

"LaKota, is that you?" asked my mom.

"Yeah Mom," I said, "I'm here with Brittni, Stephen, Jacob, and Zac."

"Hi, Kat." said Jacob.

"Yo." said Zac.

"Hello ma'am." said Brittni.

"Hi Mom." said Stephen.

"Where the heck are you guys?" asked Mom, "We've got most of Addison looking for you, Stephen, Brittni, and Jacob, and I'm sure Zac's mom is killing herself with worry."

"I'll tell you where we are," I said, "but you're gonna have to promise not freak out and understand that we're gonna be here for awhile."

"Why would I…" asked my mom.

"Just promise me Mom." I said.

"Fine," said Mom, "I promise not to freak out."

"Alright," I said, "now, believe it or not, we're in the Digital World."

There was pause, and then my mom asked, "Come again?"

"We're in the Digital World," I repeated, "as in Agumon, Veemon, and Guilmon."

"How is that even possible?" asked my mother.

"We've been asking ourselves that since we got here, and we still don't know." I said.

"So what do you want me to do?" asked my mom.

"I'd like you to contact the others' parents and do your best to make them understand what's going on." I said, "I've been recording this conversation and it'll go to your messages, play it for the parents if you have to, just get them to believe you."

"Okay," said Mom, "anything else?"

"You should probably get copies of this 'homework' he's missing. He keeps mentioning that." said Squire.

I gave him a mean look.

"Who was that?" asked my mom.

"That was my digimon, SquireAgumon." I answered.

Keramon floated over to the screen and said, "And I'm Stephen's digimon, Keramon."

"Keramon move away from the screen before I shoot ya." said GunmenGuilmon.

"Sorry, Mom, not all of the digimon here get along so well." I said, "Okay, Brittni and Zac give my mom your parents' cell phone numbers."

They did right before the call started to get staticy.

"Mom," I said loudly, "we're losing the signal. I don't know if we'll be able to call again, but if we can't do the best you can to keep everyone calm on your end."

"O…ay," said my mom as the signal broke up; "I'll…ake care of this…or you…ome tail over there."

The line went dead.

We disconnected the laptop in silence. It had gotten extremely dark outside while we were contacting our world. We didn't even eat dinner that night, too depressed that that might've been the last contact we'd ever have with our world. As we settled in for the night we prayed that our families would be okay.

I was once again seeing the Dark Master's lair, but this time he was talking to another digimon.

"Are you sure about what you saw?" asked the Dark Master

"Yes," said the other digimon who had a rough female voice, "the Digi-Destined with SquireAgumon used a small computer and three of the digivices to contact the Humon World."

"Then I was correct," said the Dark Master, "the core selected the being it deemed most worthy to download all of its information into."

"I never doubted it, master," said the other digimon, "but what do we do now?"

"Go back to the factory and capture that boy; and his digimon if you have to." said the Dark Master.

"Yes, master."

I bolted upright just in time to see the spider digimon looming in front of me.

I screamed.


	8. Dokugamon's Trap

Chapter 8

Dokugamon's Trap

The group awoke just in time to see Squire jump up and use _**Sword Slash**_.

The spider took a few steps back and I got off my spot on the floor. My digivice went off and I checked it, "Dokugamon, Virus Type, Champion Level. This disgusting spider-woman wraps her prey in web to eat later. She's got a bad temper and destroys anything standing in her way to get to her food."

"All of you stay away," said Dokugamon, "I only want your leader."

"Okay." said Zac with a shrug.

"Zac!" shouted everyone.

"Fine," said Zac as he stood up and pulled out his digivice, "LaKota, will the digivices work yet."

"They should," I said as I readied my own digivice, "get ready guys."

Zac, Stephen, and I concentrated on our symbols, which soon floated out and entered our digimon. The eggs formed quickly.

"_**SquireAgumon digivolve to…KnightGreymon!"**_

"_**GeninGabumon digivolve to…ChuninGarurumon!"**_

"_**Keramon digivolve to…Chrysalimon!"**_

The three Champions stood against the one, who just smiled.

_**"Poison Thread!"**_ she yelled as three webs shot out at our digimon, keeping them from moving.

The three Champions screamed in pain as poison seared their skin.

"Leave them alone!" yelled Brittni.

Dokugamon looked over, "So you wanna play, too, little girl?"

Another string of web shot out at Brittni, but I ran in front of her and the web wrapped around my arm.

It burned like fire, but I knew Dokugamon would break the web herself if she had to, since I was _so_ important.

As Dokugamon broke it she said, "You must want to die badly, because that's what you and those three Champions will do if you don't get the antidote. That or kill me."

She was telling the truth, I was already feeling light headed. We had to beat her somehow.

"Looks like I was I wrong about Dokugamon," I said in sort of a weak voice, "I thought they'd be more sporting."

"We are," growled Dokugamon, "this is sport for me."

"This isn't sport." I said, "Sport is the thrill of a hunt."

Dokugamon smiled, "That's a splendid idea, and I'll send you outside with two of your friends and their digimon. You'll run into the woods and I'll hunt you down like the prey you are."

She broke the web holding KnightGreymon. He fell to the ground and de-digivolved back into SquireAgumon.

I ran over to him and did my best to help him up without pulling myself down.

When he got up he leaned on his sword like a crutch.

"I'll also send the girl and the black haired one with you." said Dokugamon.

"Oh yeah," I said, "that's fair; send me in with a sick digimon and two others who can't digivolve yet."

"You're lucky I'm letting you take anyone with you." she retorted.

She led us to a back door, "Your friends will wait here with their digimon."  
"Fine," I said, "anything else?"

"Yes," she said, "you'll leave _your_ digivice here."

I took my digivice out and handed it to my brother, "Keep this till I get back."

He nodded, "Don't get killed out there."

Dokugamon gave us a head start, which didn't help much because Brittni, Jacob, and their digimon had to move at a relatively slow pace so they didn't lose me and Squire.

A few minutes later we got to a clearing in the woods where we stopped so Squire and I could rest.

My vision kept inverting the colors of the world and making everything bigger or smaller than it was suppose to be.

"We should leave those two behind." said GunmenGuilmon.

I knew it was the poison, but it sounded like he was talking from inside a tunnel with an echo.

"You take that back!" shouted Brittni, who also had an echo.

Kitdramon jumped in front of her before she got closer to the reptile and did something brash.

"Look," said Guilmon, "I know you don't want to leave your boyfriend for dead but…"

"I'm not her boyfriend you overgrown red salamander!" I shouted, my voice echoing, too.

"LaKota?" said Jacob surprised by my staying quiet this long.

"I'm poisoned, not dead or deaf," I said, "and you wouldn't be leaving me for dead."

"I beg to differ," said Kitdramon, "if Dokugamon found you, she'd devour you like she would any digimon."

"Not when her master has told her to bring me back alive." I said.

They all gave me a strange look.

"Don't tell Zac or Stephen but I seem to have dreams that tell me what the Dark Master is planning." I said, "In fact before she woke us up I had a dream that told me how I know more about this place than was on the TV series."

"Dreams are dreams kid." said GunmenGuilmon.

"It was more than a dream," said a weak SquireAgumon, "because I saw it, too."

"Yeah," said GunmenGuilmon as he rolled his eyes, "am I'm a female Palmon with a palm tree growing out of my head."

"You better started trimming that tree, because I can prove that I am somehow connected to this world's core." I said.

"Oh yeah, how's that?" asked GunmenGuilmon.

I pointed to the mountains on the horizon, "Somewhere near those mountains there's a black stone palace, and inside is a throne made out of the same stone. Upon that throne sits the Dark Master himself."

The Guilmon was astonished, "How do you know that?"

"Do we really have time for me to explain it again!?" I shouted.

Pain shot up my arm.

"Okay," said Jacob, "what should we do."

"We take a page from my brother's book and set a booby trap." I said, "Brittni, you and Kitdramon get in the trees and watch for my signal. Jacob, you and GunmenGuilmon hide in the woods and do the same."

"What're you gonna do?" asked Brittni.

"What do you think," I said, "I'm bait."

"What!?" shouted Brittni.

I could hear Dokugamon's spider like legs getting closer.

"Brittni," I said, "we don't have time to argue. Please get in the trees."

With a little help from Kitdramon, she did as I asked.

When Squire and I were alone I laid on the ground and placed my head against a fallen tree to make it look like the poison had spread through my body faster than it actually had. Squire made himself look passed out on the ground.

When Dokugamon appeared she smiled, "Well, well, well, where are your friends?"

"They abandoned me so they could get away on their own." I said.

"That must've hurt," she said, "would you like me to fix that pain."

"Not in a million years you stupid bug." I said.

"That core downloaded into your brain must've made you cocky, too." she said.

"I'll never let what I know fall into your master's hands." I said.

"Yes you will!" shouted Dokugamon.

"No I won't!" I shouted back, "You think you can make everyone listen to you just by yelling the will of your master? Ha, you might as well go ahead and kill me."

Dokugamon looked at me with extreme anger, "You will do my will!"

She ran at me and I yelled, "NOW!"

_**"Power Paw!"**_ Kitdramon jumped from the tree and landed on the spider's back, glowing paw first.

Dokugamon screamed in pain, "Why you little…"

She knocked Kitdramon off, and then shot her _**Poison Thread**_ up into the trees.

I heard Brittni scream in pain and she was pulled down to the ground by the thread of web.

"Now," said Dokugamon, "do as I tell you and I'll give her the anti-venom."

Dokugamon had me, if I said no Brittni would die from the poison, but if I said yes I had the feeling that more than one world would be in danger.

Then I heard the growling. It was an angry primal growl that could only be made by our resident one man army.

GunmenGuilmon ran at Dokugamon with full speed and attacked with _**Double Melee**_.

Dokugamon screamed in pain. She hit GunmenGuilmon and knocked him to the ground, "Nice try weakling."

Then Jacob ran out armed with a stick, he seemed angrier than Guilmon.

He began hitting Dokugamon in the abdomen, "Get your gross webs and legs off my friends!"

Dokugamon turned her head and looked at him, "You appear to be angry."

I had a feeling I knew what would happen next, a green Digi-Symbol in the shape of a lightning bolt floated out of Jacob's digivice and entered GunmenGuilmon's body, causing an egg to form.

"_**GunmenGuilmon digivolve to… MortarGrowlmon!"**_

In Guilmon's place stood a Growlmon with longer hair than normal, and a bandanna was on his head and it had the lightning bolt symbol on it. A Gatling gun was on his shoulder and a belt of grenades was strapped across his other shoulder. He wore a pair of fingerless gloves on his clawed humanoid hands.

Jacob's digivice went off and he read the info, "MortarGrowlmon, Virus Type, Champion Level. He's extremely aggressive, and will blow anything that blocks his target into a million pieces. His favorite attack is his _**Max Gattler**_."

MortarGrowlmon took a step closer to Dokugamon who had a look of absolute terror on her face. He continued to slowly take one step at a time towards the spider.

I looked over and saw Brittni with web still wrapped around her legs. The poison must've been moving faster through her body than mine or Squire's, probably due to her allergy to spiders, because she was out cold. I needed to get the web off of her.

"Squire," I whispered, "can you move?"

"Sorry LaKota," said Squire, "but I lost the ability to move anything about two minutes ago."

Then I remembered Kitdramon, she hadn't gotten hit by the web.

"Kitdramon," I said weakly, "burn the web off Brittni's legs before the fight starts."

Kitdramon nodded and stood up. She ran, quickly, towards her partner. She used her _**Fox Fire **_to burn off the webs, just in time, too, because MortarGrowlmon chose that moment to run strait at Dokugamon.

Dokugamon ran back towards the factory screaming in terror and Growlmon right on her tail.

Jacob ran after him and Kitdramon wasn't far behind with Brittni in her arms.

I helped Squire to his feet and we both slowly walked back towards the factory on our own.

When we got there, MortarGrowlmon had Dokugamon's two front legs in one hand and a grenade in his other.

"Let's see how you like this," said the big red lizard, _**"Grenade Toss!"**_

He released the spider's legs and tossed the bomb at her back; it exploded on impact and blew her backwards towards the factory.

She crashed into it, breaking the side of the building to pieces.

MortarGrowlmon's Gatling gun then started to spin, _**"Max Gattler!"**_

__The gun shot bullet after bullet at the building tearing it to shreds until all that was left was Dokugamon and small chunks of wood and stone.

"It's a good thing we got the supplies out of there before that happened." said Zac.

MortarGrowlmon grabbed two more grenades from the belt then smiled, _**"Grenade Toss!"**_

The two grenades landed on Dokugamon and exploded.

The spider turned into data and vanished. MortarGrowlmon turned around and looked at us.

Then I saw the black mist floating out of my skin. It was also floating out of Squire, ChuninGarurumon, Chrysalimon, and Brittni.

When it was gone my vision was back to normal and I didn't hear an echo in my voice.

I looked over at Brittni, and she was already on her feet and checking to see if she broke anything when she hit the ground.

The webs around ChuninGarurumon and Chrysalimon had disappeared and they de-digivolved back into their Rookie forms.

Squire stood up on his own and looked at me, "Are you okay."

"I'm fine," I said, "but why hasn't MortarGrowlmon de-digivolved yet."

As if on cue, Growlmon turned back into GunmenGuilmon.

Jacob looked at me, "What Digi-Symbol was that?"

"I thought that would be an easy guess," I said, "Anger."

"So what do we do now?" asked GeninGabumon.

I looked up at the mountains and pointed, "We head there and find the Dark Master."

Everyone nodded and we began our walk towards this great evil.

End of Episode 4

I do not own MortarGrowlmon, but I did add the gloves, headband, and I changed the gun on his shoulder because the gun the guy who made it listed was something from a video game I've never played. I also changed the name of his attack to Max Gattler.


	9. The Village of Digimon

Chapter 9

The Village of Digimon

Beginning of Episode 5

We walked down the path that appeared to lead to the mountain. With four digimon who could digivolve we thought we were prepared for anything, except a fork in the road.

A sign sat in between the two roads before us, one pointed to the mountain while the other was pointed towards what the sign said was a large town.

We stood at the split trying to determine the best course of action.

I looked at Brittni and though we'd already eaten bread this morning is wasn't very filling and she probably couldn't go as long without rest as the guys and me, though I wouldn't put it past her to prove me wrong.

"I think we should make a stop in the village and see if we can pick up any supplies we might need." I said.

"We are running low on food." said Squire.

"Yeah," said GunmenGuilmon, "and it could be everyone's last chance to sleep in a real bed, because it's sleeping bags from here on out."

"Alright," I said, "let's put any money we have together and see how much we have before we go in."

Zac pulled 20 dollars out of his pocket and Jacob pulled out 30.

Then I pulled out some oddly colored coins and paper money.

"What's that," asked Zac, "money from a board game?"

"It's Digi-Money," I said, "the sensei at the Ninja Academy gave it to me while I was walking around getting ready to leave. They said that this is worth 80 bucks all together."

"So we have 50 American dollars and 80 Digi-Dollars?" asked Brittni.

"Correct," I said, "so let's get going."

We started down the path towards the town and when we got there we all looked in awe.

The town was very quaint.

There were small stores on each corner, a few restaurants, and even some hotels.

We began to walk down the street, and I noticed that the village digimon were all staring at us.

"Why are they staring?" asked Brittni.

"Not many humans come to this world," I said, "plus we're the Digi-Destined so we're gonna be pretty popular."

Then I heard Stephen let out a holler of joy, and turned around just as he ran towards a stall that had a Lillymon standing behind it.

We all ran after him and stood behind the counter of the stall, then I saw what got him so excited, dip.

"Why howdy there," said the Lillymon, who had a Texas accent, "can I help ya'll with something?"

"Yeah," said Stephen, "how much for the dip?"

Stephen pointed at the small can.

"Dip?" said Lillymon as she looked down at where he was pointing, "Oh that, it would cost 150 dollars from your world."

I could almost hear Stephen's heart break.

I couldn't stand seeing my brother upset over something so stupid.

"How about 20 bucks and I also give you an actual knife from the Digimon Ninja Training Academy?" I said as I stepped in front of my brother.

"How about 30 dollars, the knife, and ya gimme that Agumon's sword?" said Lillymon.

Squire growled a little.

"I'll give you 30 dollars, the knife, and a wooden training sword." I said.

"40 dollars…" started Lillymon.

"I gonna stop you right there and give you my final offer." I interrupted.

"Here we go." said Stephen.

"I'll take the tobacco for 30 dollars, the knife, the wooden training sword, and you can escort your pick of any guy in our group around town for the rest of the day." I said.

Lillymon's eyes lit up, "Honey, you've got yourself a deal."

She grabbed the dip and handed it to my brother, then I handed her the 30 dollars, the knife, and the wooden training sword.

"Now which guy would you like to escort?" I asked.

"How about I take the one in the grey vest." she asked.

Stephen looked up, "Wait, what?"

"It's a deal." I said.

Stephen glared at me.

"Before I go would you like a complementary Digi-Symbol flower for your girlfriend." asked Lillymon.

"She's not my girlfriend," I said, I looked up at the selection of flowers, "but I will take the one that means eternal caring."

She pulled down one with an infinity symbol with a heart in the middle of it.

I took it and handed it to Brittni.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"Yes," said Kitdramon like an accusing mother, "what _is_ that for?"

"Because," I said, "every girl should be seen wearing a beautiful flower that describes them."

Brittni placed the flower in hair.

"Ya sure you're not her boyfriend?" asked Lillymon.

"Positive," I said as I turned and looked at the others, "let's split the Digi-Money in half and split up."

Everyone agreed, and I handed Stephen 40 Digi-Dollars.

"Okay," I said, "Zac and Jacob will go with Stephen and Lillymon, and Brittni I will go…, well anywhere else."

"Wait, what?" said Zac and Jacob in unison.

Lillymon flipped her sign to CLOSED and jumped over her counter.

"Come on boys," she said as she grabbed the back of Zac's and Jacob's shirts with one hand and Stephen's arm with the other.

"No," shouted an overreacting Zac as Lillymon dragged them off, "don't let her take us!"

Their digimon followed, laughing at Zac's reaction.

I looked at Brittni, "Let's go get lunch."

Brittni gave me a strange look.

"Why would we do that?" she asked

"Because in the past three days we've been here the best meal we've had is that spicy spaghetti we ate back at Ankylomon's castle," I said.

"That," said Squire, "and you look hungry."

"So you finally admit she's not as strong as you or the others?" asked Kitdramon.

"I'm not saying that at all," I said, "I'm simply saying that she probably would like something to eat since all we've had is bread."

"And what makes you think that I'm not as strong as them?" asked Brittni.

Kitdramon remained silent.

"I'll answer then," I said, "she's overprotective of you because your data in this world is an exact match to hers and if she fails in her mission to protect you it'll be like losing a piece of herself and she probably wouldn't be able to recover, that's about right Kitdramon?"

Kitdramon gave me look like I was the scum of the earth.

"Don't blame me because the core made me better at reading people." I said with a shrug.

We came upon a restaurant with a picture of an Agumon gobbling down a bowl soup on its sign.

"I don't like that sign." said Squire.

I laughed a little and we walked in.

A Digitamamon walked up and greeted us with that Igor like voice, "Hello, and welcome to Digimon Heaven. How can I help you?"

"We would like a table for four." I said.

"Yes," he said, "please follow me."

We did and he led us to two tables with two chairs at each of them.

"This is our party of four section," said Digitamamon, "enjoy."

He walked off and Brittni and I sat at one table and our digimon sat the other.

Brittni looked at me, "Did that digimon look like a…"

"Digi-egg?" I finished, "Yes, but it's a long story and really confusing."

"Okay." she said then she asked the question I was trying to avoid, "So you've got all the information of the Digital World in your head?"

"Yes," I said, "and it's not as glamorous as you would think."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, it puts all of us in danger, I'm now the most valuable object in the Digital World." I said.

"You're not an object." she said.

"I am to this so called, Dark Master." I said.

Just then, Digitamamon came up with four menus sitting on the tip of his eggshell.

He walked up to each of us and we all took one.

"Thank you." I said.

He nodded the walked off.

I looked at the menu and saw that they had a cheeseburger.

"Well I know what I'm eating," I said with a smile, "how about you?"

"I'm getting a hamburger." she said.

"It's kinda surprising they can cook stuff like that here, right." I prompted.

Brittni thought about it for a second, "How _are_ they able to cook any type of burger?"

"Burgermon." I said plainly.

"There's such a thing as a hamburger digimon?" she asked.

"Yeah I didn't believe it when I heard it either, but it's true. What's even stranger is that they're supposed to be from the moon." I said.

Digitamamon walked up again to take our orders. We told him and he waddled off to prepare our food.

For the first time, I noticed that we were the only people, or digimon for that matter, in the restaurant. This was strange because it was a really nice place for such a small building.

Digitamamon walked up to us a few moments later with two, large domed platters stacked on top of the tip of his eggshell.

He walked up to Brittni and me first and we took the top platter.

Then he walked up to Squire and Kitdramon and they took their own platter.

We lifted the lids and the smell was amazing.

I had to force myself to keep my mouth from watering, and the food tasted even better than it smelled.

I had no idea how much I'd miss a cheeseburger.

We finished and walked to the counter to pay. Digitamamon stood there patiently.

"So," I said, "how much will all this cost?"

"27 dollars." said Digitamamon.

I pulled out 27 Digi-Dollars and placed it on the counter. This made Digitamamon scowl at me.

"We don't except that money here," he said, "I only except money from the Humon World."

Brittni gave me a strange look, "The what?"

"Some digimon pronounce human, humon." I said.

"You still have to pay." stated Digitamamon.

"Well," I said, "is there some other way we can pay you?"

Digitamamon nodded, "The four of you can work in my kitchen for the rest of the day to pay me back, but every mistake you make I'll add an amount of time I find suitable."

_"Why does that sound familiar?"_ I thought to myself.

"It's a deal." I said.

Digitamamon then led us into the kitchen.


	10. Digital Deja Vu

Chapter 10

Digital Déjà Vu

The Kitchen was a pretty good size.

It had several stoves, hundreds of platters, and plenty of cutlery.

I didn't even have to look in the cabinets to know that they were full of spices and other ingredients for any food ordered.

I could see that a walk-in freezer was in the back so they had other food there that needed to be kept cold.

Then I noticed that there were no other people back there but us.

"Where are the other employees?" I asked

"There aren't any," said Digitamamon, "I don't get many customers because of my no Digi-Dollars policy so I can't pay employees."

"But how do you cook without arms?" asked Brittni.

"That's simple Brittni," I said, "He de-digivolves into his Champion Level, Nanimon, and cooks that way. Then, most likely, he places the trays on his head and digivolves back to Ultimate."

Digitamamon nodded, then we heard the sound of the door opening.

"A customer," he said excitedly, "get to your stations."

He ran out of the kitchen and I walked over to see who it was.

It was a Guilmon, not like Jacob's just a normal one.

I stepped away from the door and walked up to the others.

"Brittni," I said, "could you find me the bread?"

"Sure, but…"

Just then, Digitamamon came in, "The customer wants a big bowl of spaghetti and four big pieces of garlic bread."

"Already on it sir." I said as I walked to the cabinet and pulled out several spices.

He left and I readied the water for noodles.

I had Brittni and Kitdramon preparing the bread and Squire was breaking the spaghetti.

Once the noodles were done, I seasoned them with spices, toasted the bread, and placed it all on a platter and handed it off to Digitamamon.

A few minutes later, Digitamamon came in with an astonished look on his face.

"Something wrong, Digitamamon?" I asked.

"No," said Digitamamon, "something's right. That Guilmon just left a 20 dollar tip."

Brittni gave me a confused look.

"There's not that much Earth money here, so that's a lot." I explain.

Digitamamon looked like he was about to fall over, so I decided to get his mind on something different.

"We have some spaghetti leftover," I said, "do you want me to throw it out?"

This got his attention, "No, I'll do it."

So I placed the pot on the tip of his eggshell and he walked out the backdoor.

Before he left he yelled, "Start washing the dishes!"

We sighed and Agumon and I walked over to the sink and started washing the dishes there.

"Hey Brittni," I said, "can you and Kitdramon get the rest of the dishes?"

"Sure," said Brittni.

She and her digimon went and looked for the dishes.

Then, Squire looked out the window in front of us and gave a confused look.

"Is that Digitamamon, talking to the forest." asked Squire.

I looked out the window, "It looks like he might be."

We watched as Digitamamon turned and walked back towards the door.

Just then, I saw Brittni walking towards me with a rather large stack of dishes in her hands.

The door opened just as she stepped in front of it, and the dishes were knocked out of her hands and shattered as they hit the floor.

When Digitamamon saw the mess he became furious.

"You stupid girl!" he shouted, "Look at the mess you made!"

"Mess she made!?" shouted Kitdramon, "You opened the door!"

"But she should've held on to the dishes!" shouted Digitamamon, "That's another 5 days working here! Now sweep the floor!"

Digitamamon stomped off and I could swear Brittni was about to start crying.

"Squire," I said, "you finish the dishes. I'm gonna help Brittni."

Squire nodded and I walked over to Brittni.

"I'm so sorry LaKota." said Brittni.

"What're you apologizing to me about?" I asked, "Digitamamon is the one who's upset. Plus, this floor needs a good cleaning anyway."

"It's weird," I said thinking out loud, "I've got the strangest feeling I've seen this somewhere before."

Brittni, Kitdramon, and I grabbed the brooms. We swept up the shattered dishes and the rest of the kitchen. It was pretty easy, even with Digitamamon coming in and out of the kitchen.

When Squire got done with the dishes he even started helping, and by the time we were done we had one huge dust pile near the door ready to be tossed out.

"That was easy." I said.

"Yeah," said Brittni, "but I need a drink. All this dust seems to have made my throat feel dry."

I nodded and she walked towards the sink, but she and I had failed to notice the rolling pin laying on the floor.

She tripped knocking a can of pepper into the air .

Luckily, Kitdramon caught her, but, unluckily, the pepper flew into mine and Squire faces.

It went up my nose and tickled.

I tried to turn away from the dust pile but I failed and so did Squire.

We both sneezed very loudly and scattered dust everywhere.

Digitamamon walked in and when he saw all the dust and he yelled at Brittni, again.

"You made a bigger mess, you stupid girl!" he shouted, "That's another month here!"

"A whole month," I said, "for some dust?"

"Yes," he said, "now clean it again!"

He stomped out once again.

"I'm so sorry, LaKota." said Brittni.

"Again," I said, "you've got nothing to be sorry to me about."

"But…"

"Brittni it's okay," I said, "now you go see what Digitamamon keeps in that walk-in freezer so I can get an idea of what all he has in this place and an idea of how I can cook it."

"But what about…"

"Let Squire, Kitdramon, and me worry about the dust." I said.

Brittni nodded, put the rolling pin on counter near the sink, and walked over to the walk-in freezer, while the rest of us turned our attention back to the dust.

"This still seems familiar to me somehow," I said thinking out loud again, "and it's gonna kill me till I remember."

It took 15 minutes to clean up the dust a second time and Brittni had gotten kind of quiet.

I turned to see if she was still in the walk-in freezer and I saw the door to the freezer was shut.

"Oh crap!" I shouted as I ran over to the freezer and opened it.

Brittni sat inside hugging herself to stay warm.

I walked in and helped her to her feet and walked her out of the freezer.

"Squire get over here and help Brittni get warm." I said.

The reptile did I as asked and stood next to me.

"Do something similar to GeninGabumon's _**Blue Blaze**_, but make it small enough and far away enough that it won't burn her." I said.

Squire made the fire and circled Brittni to warm her.

Then Digitamamon walked in, he was furious as usual.

"Now she's sitting down on job!" he said, "Stupid girl, that's another month."

"Will you lay off," I said, "she got stuck in the freezer."

He scoffed and stomped out.

When Brittni was warm enough to talk she said, "I so, so sorry, LaKota."

"Brittni," I said, "for the third time it's okay."

I helped her up again and smiled.

"Let's see if we can make it through the rest the day without any problems, because the next time Digitamamon calls you "stupid girl" I'm gonna crack that egg." I said, this made her smile a little, "Also this whole day reminds me of something, I just can't put my finger on what."

As we walked by the sink I failed to notice that the rolling pin had somehow gotten back on the floor again, and I stepped on it just right and caused it to fly up and knock down a frying pan that Squire had put up to dry.

It fell of course and landed on my head.

Everything went black.

I was once again seeing the black castle of the Dark Master, but this time it was like I was physically there.

Standing in front of me, hidden by the shadows, was the Dark Master himself. The only thing I could see was his bright red eyes.

"Hello Digi-Destined." he said  
I was surprised that he could actually see me, wasn't this a dream.

"You should know that your knowledge will soon be in my hands." he said.

"I'm sorry," I said, "you must have me confused with someone else."

The Dark Master growled and stretched his arm towards me.

My eyes shot opened and I could see Squire, Brittni, and Kitdramon standing over me.

Brittni knelt down next to me and was nearly hysterical.

"I'm so sorry LaKota, I really am I didn't want you to get hurt." she said.

"Brittni." I said calmly.

"I could've sworn I picked that rolling pin up and set it next to the sink before I walked to the freezer." she said, not hearing me.

"Brittni." I said, less calmly.

"This is all my fault, I'm…" she started.

"Brittni!" I said louder than I meant to.

I sat up and looked at her, "Sometimes you care too much about the smallest things."

I stood up and dusted myself off then continued.

"I don't blame you for anything that's happened today, Brittni." I said, "Why you would think that I blame you is beyond me, but I don't."

Brittni looked like she might cry.

"Don't start crying Brittni," I said, "It'll just give Digitamamon another reason to make us stay here longer."

I extended a hand to help her up, just as Digitamamon walked in.

"Sitting down on the job again, you stupid girl!" he shouted, "That's another month."

"That does it, you overgrown hard boiled egg!" I shouted, "There've been four accidents since we got stuck here, and every single time you've blamed her! First off; the dishes were your fault, secondly; the dust going everywhere was mine and Squire's fault, third; the freezer door closed behind her and locked, and finally; this little incident was painfully my fault!"

Digitamamon was taken aback, but then he said, "For that little outburst, you get another month."

"Make it two," I said, "I don't care!"

"You and your digimon go get behind the counter!" shouted Digitamamon.

I walked towards the door and heard the egg yell at Brittni to pickup and clean the rolling pin and frying pan.

It had gotten dark outside and I suspected that the counter was some kind of punishment for yelling at Digitamamon, because it was boring maybe.

Then the door opened and I prepared to greet them.  
"Welcome to Digimon Heaven," I said, "can I…"

When I looked up I saw that the party that had entered was Stephen, Keramon, and Lillymon.

Stephen raised an eyebrow and motioned towards the room.

Then it hit me.

"Oh," I said, "that's where I've seen this situation before. The episode of Digimon where Garurumon digivolved into Ultimate."

I slapped myself in the head for taking this long to remember.

"Let me guess," said Stephen, "a Digitamamon is keeping you here."

Just then Digitamamon walked out to yell at me.

He spotted Stephen and Keramon and looked like he was about to faint.

"Keep the Virus away from me!" he yelled.

Stephen then concentrated on his Digi-Symbol and it entered Keramon.

"_**Keramon digivolve to…Chrysalimon!"**_

Chrysalimon slowly floated towards Digitamamon, who fell to his knees crying.

"Please don't hurt me," he cried, "it wasn't even my idea! This isn't even my restaurant!"

"Then whose is it?" asked Stephen.

Suddenly, we heard the sound of big feet coming from the woods.

We all ran into the kitchen and then out the backdoor with Brittni and Kitdramon joining us.

Standing in front of us was an Endigomon.

Our digivices went off and I read, "Endigomon, Virus Type, Champion Level. This is the Dark Digivolution of Lopmon. He enjoys ripping his enemy to pieces and then feeding off their Data Cores."

"You failed, Digitamamon!" yelled Endigomon, "You were to turn LaKota against his friend and make him come over to the side of my master!"

"You overlooked one small thing," I said, "I don't turn my back on my friends."

I pulled out my digivice and concentrated on my Digi-Symbol. It floated into Squire Agumon, and an egg formed.

"_**SquireAgumon digivolve to…KnightGreymon!"**_

"Ha," said Endigomon, "you think you can take me?"

"You wanna go first or should I?" asked Chrysalimon to KnightGreymon.

"After you Chrysalimon." said Greymon.

Chrysalimon flew towards Endigomon and shouted, _**"Data Crusher!"**_

He stretched his tentacles out towards Endigomon, but the creature grabbed them and spun Chrysalimon around and threw him at a tree where he laid unconscious.

KnightGreymon growled and yelled, _**"Flame Jaws!"**_

The fireball came at Endigomon, but he raised his arms and yelled, _**"Cable Crusher!"**_

He hit the fire ball right back at Greymon, knocking him backwards towards the restaurant.

_**"Koko Crusher!"**_ yelled Endigomon.

Endigomon fired bullets from his stomach and started bombarding KnightGreymon repeatedly, destroying the back half of the entire restaurant and knocking Greymon out.

I couldn't take watching my partner take such a beating from such an evil, so I did something stupid.

I ran out there and started throwing rocks at the towering creature.

He looked down and saw me.

"You know what," said Endigomon, "my master only said to bring you back alive he didn't say anything about unharmed."

Endigomon's hand came at me so fast, I didn't know what to do.

Then I felt a breeze go by and Kitdramon was suddenly standing in front of me holding Endigomon's hand up.

"LaKota," she said, "I can't hold him for long, run!"

I did, and as soon as I got out from under Endigomon's hand, it came down on Kitdramon.

"Kitdramon!" we all screamed.

Endigomon lifted his hand and looked down at the extremely injured fox.

"You monster!" I yelled, "Attacking a digimon who can't even digivolve yet!"

"You're right," said Endigomon, "I should be a gentleman…_**AND FINISH HER OFF**_!"

That's when Brittni pulled my stunt and ran and stood in front of her digimon.

Endigomon just laughed and raised his hand.

Suddenly, Brittni's digivice began to glow and the same symbol that was on the flower in her hair, except for being the color pink floated and it entered Kitdramon, the egg formed.

"_**Kitdramon digivolve to…CyberKitdramon!"**_

Before us stood Kitdramon with three fox tails and wearing samurai armor that covered the top part of her chest and skirt-like armor that was around her waist. She had metallic wings on her back and a sword in her hand.

My digivice went of and I looked at what it said, "CyberKitdramon, Data Type, Champion Level. Referred to, sometimes, as Kyubimon's more destructive relative. They are loyal and willing to risk their own safety to protect those they care about. Their most powerful attack is _**Hyper**__**Top**_."

"No one," said CyberKitdramon, "hurts my partner, _**Fox Slash**_!"

CyberKitdramon slashed Endigomon's, still oncoming, hand.

He screamed in pain and raised his hand to his face.

"Why you little…" started Endigomon as he raised his fists.

Just then, bladed tentacles wrapped around the beast's wrists.

"What do ya think you're doing?" asked Chrysalimon who'd just got up from his spot on the ground.

KnightGreymon also stood up and smiled, "It's time for you to meet your end."

"No!" shouted Endigomon, "I was suppose to bring back the one who is one with the core!"

"Better luck next time." I said.

_**"Tail Blade!"**_ KnightGreymon slashed with his blade.

_**"Data Crusher!"**_ Chrysalimon wrapped all of his tentacles around Endigomon and squeezed.

_**"Hyper Top!"**_ CyberKitdramon held both her arms out, one holding her sword, and spun like a top. She jumped up into the air and slashed Endigomon's chest.

Endigomon shouted in pain as he turned into data, which then floated away on the wind.

Our digimon de-digivolved back to Rookie and we all looked at Digitamamon.

He was cowering behind a piece of rubble.

I looked at him and said, "I'm gonna say that this pays you back for the food."

He gave a shaky nod.

"And get rid of your no Digi-Dollars policy." I said.

He gave another nod.

I noticed that Stephen was giving me a strange look, then I realized why.

"Oh," I said, "I haven't told you that the entire knowledge of the Digital World was downloaded into my head during the transit here."

Stephen sighed, "Tell me on the way to the hotel."

Everyone but him laughed, and we made our way to the hotel.

I was once again watching the Dark Master's castle, and I could see him look at me as I sleep again.

"I don't understand how he can stay with people that are beneath him," said the Dark Master, "Endigomon's plan to turn him against them should've worked. No matter, I'll finish his job tomorrow with an even better way to get him on my side."

He laughed maniacally and everything went black

I woke up from the dream very quietly and looked around. Squire was also awake.

"Another one of our dreams?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, "c'mon let's start packing for tomorrow."

He nodded and began to prepare for our trip towards the ultimate evil.

End of Episode 5

I did not invent CyberKitdramon, but I did add to her description and made up what I thought her attacks would do.


	11. Unusual Behavior

Chapter 11

Unusual Behavior

Beginning of Episode 6

In the morning we were off and on our way towards the mountains that hid the Dark Masters lair.

All of us were glad to be on the move, and now that all of us could digivolve our digimon we were sure that we could handle anything that the Dark Master and the Digital World could throw at us.

We came upon a cave sometime around what I assume to be before afternoon and decided to rest outside of it.

This was good news for Brittni because the look on her face told me her feet were killing her.

"You know Brittni," I said as I sat Indian style on a rock outside the cave, "I'm sure that Kitdramon would be willing to carry you the rest of the way."

Brittni gave me an irritated look.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking." she said.

"I know." I said with a smile, "I just don't want my best friend falling face first into the dirt because of exhaustion."

Kitdramon threw me a look like she thought I was up to something.

I averted my gaze and saw Keramon looking around for something.

"Hey Keramon," I said, "what are you looking for?"

"I can't find Stephen." he said a little worriedly.

"Oh he's probably in the bushes somewhere dipping." I said, "I told him it was okay if he did, but he has to do it away from the group."

"Why's that?" asked Keramon.

"Because some people don't like the sight of someone spitting every five minutes." I answered.

"Oh," said Keramon, "well, I'm gonna go look for him."

"That's fine by me." I said.

Keramon floated off to look for his partner and the most annoying person in our group decided throw his two cents worth in.

"Oh so, what if it wasn't fine by you?" asked Zac.

"Must you make a snide comment at everything he does?" asked Squire.

"Don't worry Squire," I said, "I'm use to Zac putting me down every chance he gets."

"Yeah, well I need a cigarette." said Zac.

I rolled my eyes, "People don't need cigarettes, they just get so addicted that they think they do."

I looked down at Zac from my rock. He had done well without the cigarettes for three days but even I knew that cigarette addicts could become desperate to smoke, so why not throw him a bone this time.

"Alright Zac," I said unzipping my backpack, "but only one and you have to smoke somewhere out in the woods so you don't get us sick, and when you're done you have to bring the butt back to me and I'll throw it away."

Zac nodded.

I pulled the "cancer stick" out and handed it to him.

Zac took the thing then walked into the woods.

"He didn't even thank you." said Squire.

"I'm use to him doing that as well." I said with a sigh.

"You kind of let him walk all over you." said Brittni.

"Zac and I have a small rivalry within our acquaintanceship and that's fine by me." I said, "My only problem is when he beats the crud out of me when we get into arguments."

Just then, Jacob spoke up, "I think we should go into the cave."

"Jacob," I said, "that would take us away from our destination. Plus there's no telling what digimon could be living in there."

"Yeah," said Jacob, "but we could take the digimon, and there might be a way home somewhere in that tunnel."

"Jacob," I said, "as a former fan of the show you should know that it's rarely ever that simple."

"Yeah well…" started Jacob.

Suddenly we heard two digimon yelling at each other.

We all turned to see GunmenGuilmon yelling at GeninGabumon.

I jumped down from my rock then Jacob and I walked over to see what the trouble was.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"This little pipsqueak said I use an excessive amount of force and I needed to be more like the mighty ninja and less like a psychopath."

"Then he said that the mighty ninja are a tribe of sissies and pansies that he could take them out single handedly with one gun tied behind his back."

"And I could, too," said Guilmon, "want me to demonstrate on that stupid horn you've got sticking out of your head."

"Why you…" said GeninGabumon.

"Both of you stop!" I shouted, "Jacob, please take your digimon into the woods so he can blow of some steam on a tree or something."

Jacob nodded and led his partner into the woods.

"GeninGabumon," I said, "cover your mouth and go look for Zac to see if he's okay."

The Gabumon nodded, placed his headband over his mouth, and walked into the woods to look for his partner.

I sighed, walked back over to my rock, and climbed back on top of it. When I got back into a comfortable position a thought hit me.

"Kitdramon." I said.

The winged kitesune turned and looked at me.

"I just realized," I said, "I never thanked you for saving me from Endigomon."

"No need to thank me," she said, "I didn't do it for you."

Squire looked at me, "What does that mean?"

"It means that she didn't help me to be helping me." I said.

"Then why did you help him?" asked Squire.

"Because LaKota is Brittni's friend, and, though I don't fully understand why, I knew that if he got hurt she would be incredibly upset."

"Well," I said, "whatever your reason was, thank you."

Kitdramon nodded and then looked around to see if any of the others had come back yet.

Just then, Jacob came back with GunmenGuilmon.

"LaKota," said Jacob, "I say we go into that cave as soon as Zac and Stephen get back."

"Jacob," I said from atop my rock, "we discussed this already. There's no portal home in there."

"Do you know that for sure?" asked Jacob, "Because I think you just don't want us to go home."

That comment made me feel like I was the lowest form of life on the planet.

"What did you just say?" I asked.

"I said you want us all to stay here because this place is just like the inside of your head, insane." said Jacob.

I balled up my fist as I jumped down from my rock and got ready to punch him in the face.

"No," I said putting my fist down, "I'm not gonna punch you for a comment like that. I know you have bad temper and all but in these circumstances I'm gonna give you a little advice."

"And what's that?" asked Jacob.

"SIT YOUR BUTT DOWN AND COOL YOUR DANG JETS!" I yelled.

Everyone jumped in surprise.

"You can't…" started Jacob.

"I SAID SIT DOWN!" I shouted.

Reluctantly Jacob went over and sat next to his digimon.

"I really think you could've handled that better." said Squire.

I took a couple of deep breathes and said, "You're right, but no one accuses me of trying to strand my friends in the Digital World."

"For the record," said Brittni, "I know you'd never do that."

"Thanks Brittni." I said her statement putting smile back on my face.

I decided to take a seat on the ground next to Squire.

A few minutes later Zac came walking out of the woods and handed me the cigarette butt with GeninGabumon on his heels.

"Thank you Zac." I said as I put it my backpack.

"Yeah whatever," said Zac, "can I just have one more?"

I gave Zac a look like he was insane.

"No way," I said, "you agreed to one and you'll stick with it."

"Come on," said Zac, "just one more and I'm done for the day."

"I said no Zac." I said.

Zac must've snapped because he tackled me and knocked me over, and then he started to kick me while I lay on the ground.

When he stopped, I stood up and looked him in the eye. He went to punch me in the face and I grabbed his fist.

"Now Zac," I said, "why would you want to go and do that?"

Zac was amazed, because usually I'd be trying to beat the crud out of him by now, and would usually be failing.

"Now," I said, "I want you to go sit next to your digimon and chill out before I ask Squire to burn you to a crisp."

I released Zac's fist and he did as I asked.

"You know I wouldn't do that, right?" asked Squire.

"Not true," I said, "if he'd punched he you would've beat the crud out of him."

Squire thought about it, "You're probably right."

Just then my brother walked up to me with Keramon at his side.

"Hey little brother," he said with a strange smile on his face, "I'd like to discuss the leadership of the group."

Keramon nodded.

"What about it?" I asked.

"I don't like it," he said, "I wanna take over."

I gave him a confused look.

"You see," he said, "you're too inexperienced as a leader and, after all, I'm the older brother and I have the Digi-Symbol for deep thought."

"That's no reason for you to take over." I said.

"Let's face it LaKota," said Stephen, "you haven't been that good of a leader."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Let us recall our trip to the castle where I had to come up with the plan, the fact that your plan didn't work back at the factory and Brittni got poisoned, and most recently you got stuck working at a restaurant that was own by an evil digimon."

My eye started to twitch, but before I could say anything Brittni spoke.

"How can you say something like that about your own brother?"

"It's not that hard," said Stephen, "I just have to remember what a complete and total idiot he is."

"THAT DOES IT!" I yelled, so loud it echoed through the woods.

Everyone jumped.

"The three of you want to point out my flaws," I asked, "how about I point out yours?"  
I turned and looked at Jacob, "First off is my friend Jacob, the kid who grew out of his oldest friend; me, the kid who rarely shows his emotions or how he feels, and the kid who kept messing up with the same girl!"

I looked at Zac, "Zac, you can't have a good day unless you're smoking or picking at another person's faults. And of course when those don't work you decide to either beat the crud out of someone or pull a prank on them!"

Finally I looked at my brother, "Big Bro, I would be willing to beat the crud out of someone if they insulted you, but you're a jerk! You made yourself the most feared kid in all of Addison until you got to High School and then you rubbed it in my face that you were more popular than me!"

They all stared at me, no one knew I kept all that bottled up for so long.

"If you want to find fault with someone look in a mirror sometime!" I said, "The only person here who has a right to pick at my faults and get away with it right now is Brittni and she has the decency not to."  
After that everyone sat someplace away from me, but the only person who even looked worried about me was Brittni.

I sat back down with Squire when I suddenly realized that my backpack was gone. I looked around and saw that it wasn't only my backpack but all of them.

"Alright," I said, "who's the jerk who took the backpacks?"

Everyone shrugged, and then I noticed the trails that showed that three objects had been dragged into the cave.

"Oh that's just great," I said, "whatever lives in that cave decided to steal our stuff while I was busy yelling at you three."

None of them seemed worried.

"Fine," I said, "I'm going into the cave to find our stuff."

"Oh now you wanna go into the cave." said Jacob.

"Jacob don't start with me." I said, "Brittni, I'd like to have some back up in that cave."

Brittni nodded and said, "Come on Kitdramon."

Kitdramon stood up with her partner.

"As for the three of you," I said as Squire and I stood up, "stay here until we get back."

They just snickered at my order.

Brittni and I entered the cave.

We did our best to stay in the light but we were soon surrounded by the darkness of the cave.

"Brittni," I said as I move along the cave wall, "I want you to talk to me so I know you're still behind me."

"Yes," said Squire, "we wouldn't want to lose you in a place like this."

"Okay." she answered.

"I'm sorry for going off like that back outside." I said, "I just couldn't take one more insult from those guys."

"What was wrong with them?" asked Brittni, "I mean that was unusual behavior even for them."

"I don't know," I said, "It's like something just suddenly made them hate me."

"You mean like Kitdramon hates you?" asked Squire.

"Kitdramon doesn't hate him," said Brittni, "right Kitdramon."

"Of course I don't," said Kitdramon, "I just don't particularly like him."

We all laughed.

Just then, there was a squishing sound under my feet.

"Ah man," I said, "I really hope that's mud."

"I wish we could see something." said Brittni.

"Hold on," I said as I pick up a pretty good sized branch I found on the ground next to me, "Squire light this."

_**"Flame Breath!"**_ shouted my partner.

The branch lit and we all gasped at what we saw, a colony of Numemon.

"Oh crap." I said.

The green blobs jumped at us, and Brittni screamed.

_**"Fox Fire!" **_shouted Kitdramon as her fire shot out at the annoying creatures.

Three of the green blobs were shot down as shattered into data bits.

The other Numemon continued to come at us.

"Brittni," I said, "there's enough room in here for us to digivolve our digimon. I suggest we do so."

Brittni nodded and we both pulled out our digivices. We concentrated and our symbols floated off the screens and into our digimon.

"_**SquireAgumon digivolve to…KnightGreymon!"**_

"_**Kitdramon digivolve to…CyberKitdramon!"**_

The two Champion Levels stood ready to fight.

All of the Numemon backed up at the sight of these obviously stronger digimon.

Then they did something weird, they actually fused together into a giant Numemon that was the color purple.

My digivice went off and I looked at it and read it, "Monstrositymon, Champion Level, Virus Type. Occasionally formed when groups of Numemon get together and get too close to each other. Their special attack is _**Venom**_ _**Blob**_."

The creature gave a roar and then shouted, _**"Venom Blob!"**_

A purple glob of goo shot out of the digimon's mouth and came straight at Brittni and me.

KnightGreymon jumped in front of us just in time to block it but it got on his skin and he yelled in pain.

"That's not very nice," said CyberKitdramon, _**"Hyper Top!"**_

The kitesune digimon extended her sword and spun like a top at Monstrositymon. As soon as the sword touched the ugly thing it was sucked into it along with Kitdramon's hand.

"Hey," shouted KnightGreymon, "let her go, _**Flame Jaws**_!"

The fireball hit the creature and it screamed in pain, releasing Kitdramon as it did so.

It came at us in anger and it was looking right at Brittni, Kitdramon was just in time to grab her and I jumped out of the way.

Monstrositymon collided with the wall but quickly spun around, but its attention was back on our digimon.

Just then, I realized that I'd seen something out of the corner of my when Kitdramon pulled Brittni out of the way; it'd looked like a grey hand that had smoke rolling off of it.

I shook the thought off then spotted what we'd come in here for in the first place.

All three backpacks sat neatly against a wall in the cave. That only left the big purple blob to get rid of.

I turned back to the fight to see KnightGreymon slashing at the thing to no avail.

Then I remembered something, this thing had been really hurt by fire.

"Greymon!" I yelled, "put as much power as you can into your fire attack, it'll kick this thing's can."

KnightGreymon nodded then spun around.

_**"MEGA FLAME JAWS!" **_he shouted as the biggest fireball he'd ever made hit Monstrositymon at close range.

The purple creature fell backwards as it screamed in pain until it finally exploded into bits of data.

KnightGreymon and CyberKitdramon both de-digivolved.

"That was gross." said Kitdramon looking at her still slightly slime covered claw.

"Tell me about it." said Squire.

I got up and walked over to the three backpacks and picked them up.

"Well," I said, "let's get out of here before more show up."

We began walking back down the tunnel without the torch, since it was a straight shot to the exit.

Brittni remained very quiet as we walked out of the cave.

"Don't tell me," I said, "you're now extremely mad at me for dragging you into a cave and are now going to pick at one of my many mistakes and undermine my leadership."

"I'm not mad at you." she said.

"Really," I said, "because everyone else seems to be."

"LaKota," said Brittni, "if you hadn't realized that fire attacks are the only thing that hurt Monstrositymon we wouldn't be walking out the cave right now."

"Yeah," I said, "but it was me getting distracted by yelling at the guys that made me miss the backpacks getting stolen and brought us into the cave in the first place."

"You got mad," said Brittni, "everyone does."

"I guess you're right," I said, "I mean even if I do have all the information in the Digital World downloaded into my head I'm still only human."

"Yes," said Squire, "but you're a very strange human."

We all laughed at this remark.

We finally got back to the entrance of the cave, where we could see that the sun had gone down, and we exited.

We gasped at what we saw outside.

Monstrositymon is a digimon of my own invention that I'm completely okay with anyone using, just let me know beforehand. For a better description of it imagine a 9 to 10ft tall Numemon that's purple and slightly see through.


	12. Nothing is Perfect

Chapter 12

Nothing is Perfect

Standing before Brittni and me were Jacob, Zac, and Stephen with their digivices at the ready. Their digimon stood in front of them looking as if they were ready to strike.

"Whatcha' doing guys." I asked, confused.  
"Waiting for you." they answered in unison.

I rolled my eyes, "Guys, if this is about me yelling at you I'm sorry. You just…"

"This has to do with your joining the Dark Master at his side and giving him complete control of the Digital World." they said again in unison.

"Whoa." I said a little shocked.

"Where did that come from?" asked Brittni.

"Not from them, that's for sure." I said.

Then I remembered the hand I saw in the cave.

"Of course," I said, "They're being controlled by a digimon."

They all had the same surprised look on their face.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" They said in unison once more.

"Simple," I said, "I saw the hand of the digimon that did it in the cave when he attempted to do the same thing to Brittni."

An angry face appeared on all three of my friends' faces.

Suddenly, a digimon materialized behind them and I said his name the same way some people would say snake, with complete and total disgust.

"IceDevimon."

"So you're familiar with my work." said the said the white variant of the first Dark Master of the Digimon TV series.

Brittni's digivice went off and she read it, "IceDevimon, Virus Type, Champion Level. This so called arctic dark angel has the ability to freeze hearts and fill them with hatred. He can make himself invisible to all and then uses this to use his _**Touch**_ _**of**_ _**Cold**_ attack."  
"Tell me," said IceDevimon, "how'd you know I wasn't able to take control of your weak link over there."

"Hey!" said Brittni slightly insulted.

"I knew because there was smoke coming off your hand in the cave," I said, "a smart person would have done a bit more research to find that the Digi-Symbol for eternal caring is one of the very few Digi-Symbols that represent light, which cancels out the powers of Virus Types when used on the owner of that symbol. I see you know that now since your hand is still burned grey."

The evil digimon looked at his now grey hand.

"Brittni's not as much of a weak link now, is she?" I asked with a grin.

"Let's melt this evil Snowmon." said Squire.

"Oh, you're willing to hurt me," said IceDevimon, "but are you willing to hurt your friends?"

Suddenly Jacob ran at me and started trying to punch me, luckily my reflexes had become much better since we entered the Digital World I dodged every punch.

"Jacob," I said dodging another punch, "I've known you since we were both two, (dodge), we use to hang out at each others houses and play video games, (dodge). You protected me from bullies throughout the 1st grade, (dodge), heck we had the same bully until you finally beat the snot out the kid, (dodge). And Jacob I was hurt when you stopped hanging out with me, (dodge), but even then I still considered you my friend, (dodge), that's why I know you're still in there. Now snap out of it."

I then punched my old friend in the face, and he shook his head.

"Why the heck did you do that?" asked Jacob as he rubbed his cheek.

"I remembered I once had the urge to punch you in the face for dumping me as your friend so I finally did it, and it must have jolted one of your stronger memories."

I looked over at GunmenGuilmon and he was shaking his head.

"Why do I feel like I just got run over by a GranLocomon?" he asked.

I was about to answer when Zac tackled me.

We struggled until I flipped him off of me and held him down by the shoulder.

"Zac," I said as the boy struggled to get out of my grip, "you have always been a rule breaker and a maverick and it always sort of confused me, but in this case be a maverick. Go against what IceDevimon is telling you to do and wake up!"

Zac's eyes lit up and he looked up at me.

"Get the heck off of me!" he shouted at me.

I did and looked at GeninGabumon to see him waking up from the hypnosis as well.

Next I looked at my brother who was just standing there looking at me.

"Stephen," I said, "you're my brother, and brotherhood is a bond that can't be broken by some psycho, torn winged, snowflake. So if you're in there go ahead and do whatever it is you've gotta do."

Stephen ran at me and punched me in the stomach.

Just as Brittni was about to have Kitdramon attack my brother, "Don't attack him Brittni."

"What?"

"He's out of the hypnosis, him punching me in the gut is his way of showing me he's in control."

"Yeah," said Stephen, "now I just need to delete Mr. Frosty there."

IceDevimon looked at us with intense hatred in his crimson red eyes, "No one has ever come out of my _**Touch of Cold **_attack."

"That's because they didn't have friends like we do." I said.

"Let's get him!" shouted GunmenGuilmon.

"No!" I said.

Everyone turned and looked at me.

"He can always take control of you guys again," I said, "but Brittni and I aren't affected by his attack, so neither are our digimon. We'll take care of it."  
Everyone reluctantly agreed as Brittni and I pulled out our digivices.

The symbols floated out and entered our digimon.

"_**SquireAgumon digivolve to…KnightGreymon!"**_

"_**Kitdramon digivolve to…CyberKitdramon!"**_

The two Champions stood before IceDevimon ready to fight.

"Let's see how you handle this, _**Tundra Claw**_!"

A stream of ice shot out of the digimon's claw.

_**"Flame Jaws!" **_KnightGreymon shot his fireball at the ice, melting it into a puddle.

"Is that the best you've got?" asked KnightGreymon.

IceDevimon's eye twitched in anger, "Let's see you laugh after this, _**Zero Freeze**_!"

An icy wind froze the Greymon's feet.

"Like I need my feet to do this, _**Tail Blade**_!"

KnightGreymon swung his tail around and slashed the fallen angel across the chest.

IceDevimon screamed in pain.

CyberKitdramon then ran over to KnightGreymon and smashed the ice that held his feet.

"Thanks Kitdramon." said the armored Greymon.

"You're welcome," said CyberKitdramon, "now let's delete this frozen freak."

"I won't be beaten." said IceDevimon.

He dove at the Champions.

_**"Fox Slash!" **_Kitdramon slashed IceDevimon's chest and he screamed in pain again.

_**"Flame Jaws!"**_ KnightGreymon shot a fireball at the evil creature and it turned into data that blew away.

The digimon de-digivolved and they walked back to us.

"Well that was fun." I said.

Brittni gave me a look like I was insane.

Next I turned and looked at the three guys who just moments ago were at my throat.

"Guys," I said, "I'd like to apologize for what happened earlier. Though it was IceDevimon controlling you, I had no right to point out the mistakes you made."

"It's okay, dude," said Jacob, "we said things we shouldn't have. Like it wasn't right of me to say that you wanted to make us stay here, and you were right; you are my oldest friend and I shouldn't have just suddenly stop being friends with you."

"Yeah," said Stephen, "and it was wrong of me to say that you were an unfit leader. While yes, you have made mistakes I had no right to say that this made you weak."

Everyone then looked over at Zac to see if he was gonna apologize.

"Why's everyone looking at me?" asked Zac, "I just beat the crud out him because he wouldn't give me a cigarette. That's normal for me."

We all laughed and decided to sleep outside the cave that night.

I was again standing in the Dark Master castle and his red eyes were staring at me.

"So you decided to join me once again." said the evil digimon.

"Can it, you sad excuse for a digimon," I said, "you've tried to make me swap sides for the last time."

The Dark Master's eyes became full of confusion.

"You've tried to turn me against my friends and them against me," I said, "try it again and when we actually meet face to face, you'll regret the day you hatched from the Digi-Egg."

"I will have the knowledge that resides within you if it's the last thing I do!" shouted the Dark Master.

Inky black tendrils came at me and everything went black.

I shot straight up from my sleeping bag.

I looked around and saw SquireAgumon was the only other person awake.

"You had to go in and threaten him didn't you?" asked Squire.

"Hey," I said, "I figure it's my head so it's my rules, I could've woken up anytime I wanted to."

Squire rolled his eyes.

"Come on," I said, "let's start getting ready."

End of Episode 6


	13. A New Comrade Part 1

By now most of you are probably wondering where the sixth person I mentioned in the first chapter is. Well the sixth person was actually the idea of the girl I based Brittni off of; she had the good idea to add her boyfriend into the story to add a little something. You can tell me if she was right after you read these chapters.

Chapter 13

A New Comrade Part 1

Beginning of Episode 7

I sat on my rock until everyone woke up, Brittni was first.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked sleepily

"A few hours." I said, "Why do you ask?"

"Well don't you need sleep?" she asked.

"I did sleep," I said, "for most of the night, and then I woke up from one of those dreams again."

"That must get annoying?" she said as she began to roll up her sleeping bag.

"Not really." said Squire, "Go ahead, tell her what you did."

Brittni looked at me with a confused look.

"I kinda forced this dream." I said while scratching the back of my head.

This confused her even more.

"You see in the dream I made myself visible to the Dark Master so that I could tell him to stop trying to turn me against my friends and vice versa." I clarified.

"Isn't that a little dangerous?" asked Brittni.

"Very," I said, "and after I threatened to personally delete him, he tried to attack me. Luckily the sight of inky black tendrils coming out of the shadows and coming right at me shocked me awake."

Brittni laughed a little then got a crestfallen look on her face.

"My best friend upset?" I said, "That's not normal."

"It's nothing." she said.

"Yes it is," I said, "you're thinking about home, aren't you."

Brittni just slowly nodded.

"That answers that question," I said, "but what about home are you thinking about. Your boyfriend maybe."

Brittni blushed a little.

I rolled my eyes, "I was kidding Brittni. But I'm sure Joe's worried about you, too."

Brittni smiled a little, "You think so."

"Brittni," I said, "any guy who knew you that didn't worry when you were gone is insane."

Brittni laughed.

Kitdramon appear suddenly and looked at me, "How long have you been awake, LaKota."

I sighed, "I just went over that."

Just then Zac and GeninGabumon woke up, "Could you four shut up!?"

"Good Zac's awake." I said.

"Is it time go yet?" asked Gabumon.

"Not yet," I said, "we have to wait for Jacob, Stephen, and their digimon to wake up."

Suddenly Jacob jumped up.

"Bleh!" he shouted.

Brittni jumped, and I jumped as well and fell off my rock.

"Ow." I said.

GunmenGuilmon laughed.

"You shoulda seen the look on your face."

I got up and glared at him.

Zac had a hard time holding back his laugh so he finally let it out.

I turned my stare on him.

I got to my feet and decided that while I was up I'd ask the question no one wanted to ask.

"Who wants to wake up my brother?" I said.

Everyone who was laughing shut up and pretended to be busy.

"Fine," I said, "I'll do it."

I walked up to where my brother was sleeping and bent down.

"Wake up big bro," I said, "it's time to get going."

Stephen groaned.

"Come on Stephen," I said, "we have a Dark Master to go destroy."

"I don't want to get up." said my brother.

Keramon chose that moment to get up, "We do need to get going Stephen."

"You're supposed to be on my side Keramon." said my brother.

"Get up Stephen." I said in an irritated tone.

Stephen picked up something he had lying next to him, and in one quick move he had whacked me on the head with a wooden training sword.

I fell backwards rubbing my head. Everyone but Squire, Brittni, and Kitdramon laughed.

Squire walked up to Stephen with a scowl on his face.

_**"Flame Breath!"**_

__The fire hit Stephen's foot and he instantly jumped out of his sleeping bag.

I stomped out the fire then looked at Stephen.

"I should hit you with this again." said Stephen pointing with the training sword.

"I didn't tell Squire to catch your foot on fire." I said.

Just then we heard Zac laugh.

"What's so funny Zac?" I asked.

"Just the fact that if Stephen had taken that wooden sheath off that sword you'd be in real trouble." he said.

Stephen looked at the training sword and tugged on the wooden blade to reveal an actual steel blade.

Everyone took one step back.

Stephen closed the sheath of the sword.

"I'm keeping this." he said plainly as he put the thing in his belt loop.

After that everyone packed up their stuff, and we were back on our way to the mountains that we had dubbed The Mountains of Shadows last night before we went to bed.

A few minutes down the road I noticed Brittni staring off into space.

"What's her problem?" asked Zac.

"She's probably thinking about her boyfriend." I said.

"You mean you." said Jacob.

I sighed, "How many times do I have to explain that we're just friends."

"You have to admit," said GunmenGuilmon, "the evidence is stacking up."

"What evidence." I asked.

"You saved her life the first day we were here." said Zac.

"You went to wake her up back at the training academy." said Jacob.

"You gave her first dibs on the bathroom back at the castle." said GeninGabumon.

"You worried enough about her to hide her in a tree when we were being hunted by Dokugamon." said GunmenGuilmon.

"And let's not forget the flower you gave her back at that village, which she's still wearing." said Stephen.

"Butt out Stephen." I said through gritted teeth.

"I'm just saying." he said.

"Look, Brittni has a boyfriend back home named Joe," I said, "plus, why would I risk my friendship with her just to go on a date?"

"Sure." they all said in unbelieving tones.

Just then there was a rustling of the bushes in front of us and out ran a Monodramon. It ran past us before stopping and turning around to look at Kitdramon.

"Kitdramon?" asked the small dragon digimon.

"Monodramon?" said Kitdramon.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you two know each other." I said.

"Yes," said Kitdramon, "we used to train together before Brittni came here."

Monodramon nodded.

"Funny," said Stephen, "I was guessing summer camp."

No one laughed at the joke and gave Stephen a strange look.

"So what I've heard is true then," said Monodramon, "you did get a Tamer."

Brittni looked at me for an explanation of the new term.

"Tamer is a term used to describe a person who has tamed a digimon." I said, "Coined in season three."

Brittni nodded her thanks then turned to see another being stepping out of the brush.

This person stood a little over 6' tall and had black hair. He wore a white t shirt and a pair of black pants. I knew I'd seen him before but something was missing.

Then it hit me, but Brittni spoke first.

"Hey no glasses." she said.

The man suddenly realized we were there and looked at Brittni.

"Brittni?" he asked.

She smiled and shook her head.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said as I smacked myself in the head.

"Who's he?" asked Zac.

"That," I said, "is Brittni's boyfriend, Joe."

"You mean you weren't making it up to get us to shut up?" asked Zac.

"Have you ever known me to do that?" I said.

"How are you all…" started Joe, "Never mind, we need to get out of here before…"

Just then, a BlackGarurumon jumped out of the brush.

"Really," I laughed, "you obviously have never seen an episode of Digimon."

I looked over the Garurumon who had suddenly gotten a look of fear on his face. Then I noticed the scar above his mouth.

"Hey Stephen," I said, "isn't this the BlackGarurumon you hit in the face with a branch?"

Stephen took a closer look.

"Oh yeah I remember that." he said.

_ The Garurumon ran at Stephen. Stephen looked at his partner who nodded._

_ Keramon tossed Stephen the branch he was holding._

_ As soon as the Garurumon got close enough to scratch him, Stephen whacked him in his snout._

_ The Garurumon whimpered and limped away._

Stephen turned and looked at Zac.

"Zac," he said, "gimme a branch."

The dog began to whimper and ran away in fear before Stephen could even try to hit it.

"Looks like he remembers, too." I said with a laugh.

When the mutt had gone Brittni ran up to Joe and they talked for a few moments before approaching us.

"Hi." said Joe.

"Hi Joe," I said, "now, you know me, but the kid with too much hair is Zac, the one with black hair is Jacob, and the one with hair like a brillo pad is my brother, Stephen."

"Hi." said the three boys.

"Hello." said Joe.

"If you don't know what these creatures you've been seeing are called, the term is digimon," I said, "and the guy with the ninja sword is GeninGabumon, the red t-rex is GunmenGuilmon, the dragon winged fox is Kitdramon; and she apparently knows your Monodramon, the yellow t-rex in the helmet is my buddy SquireAgumon, and the weird thing with no legs is Keramon."

"Hi." said the digimon.

"Hello to you," he said, "now how did all of you guys get here."

"Well that's an interesting story that starts six days ago when Brittni, Jacob and I were headed to a school assembly," I pointed the three of us out, "while Zac was asleep in ISS at another school," I pointed at Zac, "and my brother was waiting for someone to pick him up so he could go to work." I pointed at Stephen, "We were each pulled in by a portal that changed our clothing in transit. When we landed we all found a digivice, which, if you don't know, is the grey iPod thing you have hanging on your pocket, and a digimon, in your case Monodramon, and then we ended up fighting a giant bug, a psycho ninja, a red version of the mutt we just scared off, an evil spider, a giant rabbit, dog thing, and an arctic fallen angel."

"You forgot a giant purple blob." said Brittni.

"Oh yes," I said, "and a giant purple blob that Brittni helped me beat."

"You did most of the work." Brittni pointed out.

"You weren't too bad against it." I said.

Joe looked pretty astounded.

"Oh," I said, "I forgot the best part."

"What best part?" asked Joe.

"I know everything about the Digital World and all of its inhabitants due to the fact that the core downloaded itself into my head."

Now Joe looked really confused.

"What does that exactly mean?" he asked.

"It means he's kind of the leader." said Brittni.

"It also means that every single digimon that comes after us is really after him." said Kitdramon.

"It's ironic if you remember the fact I'm the youngest kid in the group." I said with a laugh.

No one else laughed.

"Well, where are you guys even going?" asked Joe.

I pointed at the mountains on the horizon.

"We have to head over those mountains, find the Dark Master, and destroy him." I stated.

"What!" shouted Monodramon, "You're heading _towards_ the greatest evil in the entire world!?"

"Yes." I said very calmly.

"How can you be so calm!" shouted Monodramon.

"Because he's talked to the Dark Master and isn't afraid to give his life to save his friends." said Squire.

Monodramon looked at the yellow lizard.

"Monodramon," said Kitdramon, "you're usually up for fight a like that. What's the matter with you?"

"He's been acting like that since he turned in to taller dragon thing wearing clothes." said Joe.

"You mean when he digivolved into Strikedramon." I said.

"I guess so." said Joe.

I turned and looked at Monodramon, "I'm gonna take a guess and say that you digivolved, beat the crud out of a digimon, then nearly attacked Joe. This scared you, so you've been trying to avoid fights so you don't have to experience it ever again."

"Y…yeah," said Monodramon, "how'd you…"

"It's normal for more aggressive digimon species to experience these feelings; after you get use to digivolving those feelings should be gone." I said. I smiled at the little dragon and he seemed to already feel better about the whole thing.

"Wow," said Joe, "is he always like that."

"As long as you don't make him angry." said Brittni with a laugh.

Everyone but Joe and Monodramon laughed this time.

"Well let's keep moving," I said, "the Dark Master isn't gonna delete himself."

"Hey," said Joe, "I saw a town up the road before I ran into that dog thing."

"BlackGarurumon." I said.

"Yeah," said Joe, "we can get there by afternoon if we hurry."

"Okay," I said, "all in favor…"

"Aye!" we all shouted.

Everyone laughed, and we headed down the road to this town.

We finally arrived at the town and it appeared to be like a town you'd see in a western.

"Wow Joe," I said, "not a bad choice seeing as we don't have many options.

Just then a familiar digimon walked by.

"Lillymon?" I asked.

She looked at us and gasped, "Well if it ain't the Digi-Destined."

"Yeah," I said, "but what are you doing here?"

"I could ask y'all the same thing, but this is my hometown. I only go to that bigger one for business." said Lillymon. She then noticed Joe, "Who's the tall one standing so close to your lady?"

Joe got a confused look.

"I told you already," I said to the pixie, "she's not my lady, and, another thing, I don't like that term."

"Sorry," said Lillymon, "but who is he."

"That's Joe," I said, "and he is her boyfriend."

"Oh," said Lillymon, "well he seems nice."

She then turned her attention to my brother, "Hiya sugar."

Stephen gave an uneasy smile and everyone laughed, except Joe.

"Lillymon, would you be so kind as to direct us around town?" I asked more to save my brother than anything else.

"Sure." she said.

"That will be unnecessary." said another Texas accented voice.

We all looked past Lillymon to see a Starmon that was black.

My digivice went off and I looked at it, "BlackStarmon, Champion Level, Data Type, This digimon is occasionally referred to as the crooked sheriff of the Digital World. He's known to sometimes break his own laws."

"These six humans are outlaws." said BlackStarmon.

"Outlaws?!" we all said in surprise.

"Yes outlaws," repeated Starmon, "and it's my duty as a deputy of the Dark Master to bring'em in and hand'em over to him."

"What is with this Dark Master guy?" asked Joe.

"Uh," I said, "he's evil, and we're not going anywhere with a deputy of the Dark Master."

"That's what y'all think," said BlackStarmon, _**"Hypnotism!"**_

__He looked right at me but nothing happened.

"Nice try pointy." I said.

He turned his gaze and I followed to see he was looking at…

Brittni fell to the ground.

"Brittni!" Joe and I shouted in unison.

"Now if y'all want her to wake up I suggest y'all follow me." said BlackStarmon.

We had no choice, we followed.


	14. A New Comrade Part 2

Chapter 14

A New Comrade Part 2

The jail wasn't much. It had an office and two rooms that were just rows of cells. He put us in one room of cells and the digimon in the other while Brittni was placed in the office, she'd woken up but she had a blank look on her face.

Starmon had us two people to cell. Jacob was with Zac, Stephen was alone, and I was sharing a cell with Joe.

From a distance I heard Stephen yell, "I hate sheriffs!"

"You okay over there bro?" I called.

"I want my lawyer!"

I laughed and turned my attention to Joe.

"Why isn't Brittni with the rest of us?" asked Joe as he paced the cell.

"Do you know what hypnosis is?" I asked as I laid on one of the bunks with one arm over my eyes.

"Yeah," he said, "but that's all fake isn't it."

"No," I said, "and that goes for here, too. BlackStarmon has hypnotized Brittni and will most likely erase her memories so he can 'reeducate' her into someone else."

"What!"

"Hey don't get mad at me," I said, "I'm not gonna let that happen."

I pulled out the two things that I'd been aloud to keep, the laptop and my digivice.

"I don't think the internet is gonna have the answer." said Joe.

"Joe," I said as I sat, "ever heard the phrase 'if you don't have anything good to say don't say anything'?"

"Yeah."

"That would apply to that last comment," I said as I opened the laptop and started to type away, "if you think I'm gonna let that jerk of a sheriff delete my best friend from existence then no offense, but you're few cards short of a full deck."

Joe looked surprised that I had said that.

"Your silence is nice," I said, "but if there are any questions you'd like me to answer then by all means ask them."

"Okay," said Joe, "why did the fairy-thing…"

"Lillymon." I corrected.

"Yeah," he said, "why did she think that Brittni was your girlfriend?"

"I don't know," I said, "that's like asking why anyone my school thinks the same thing. I suspect it's because I spend so much time with her."

"And how did that get started?" asked Joe.

"It was my first day of tech school, I was sitting on the bus, and she was sitting in the seat in front of me so to calm my nerves I did what I always do." I said.

"And that is?"

"I talked." I stated plainly, "To tell you the truth I thought I annoyed her, but we started hanging out on the bus, then before class, and even during lunch. And when we get out of here you can ask her, but we're more like siblings."

"Okay," said Joe, "but where'd the flower in her hair come from?"

"I'm a gentleman," I said, "and I believe all women should wear something or have something that describes them. The symbol on that flower is the Digi-Symbol for eternal caring, and if that doesn't describe Brittni I don't know what does."

"What's a Digi-Symbol?" asked Joe.

"It's a symbol of power that comes out of the digivice and causes digivolution. Mine is chivalry, Zac's is freedom, Stephen's is deep thought, Jacob's is anger, and Brittni's is eternal caring."

"So what's mine?" asked Joe.

"Let me see your digivice."

He handed it to me and I took it without looking up from the laptop. Then I hit a few buttons on the digivice and a symbol floated out that looked like a hammer striking something and it was grey.

"That's the symbol for hard work." I said as I handed the device back to him.

Then I heard a beep come from the laptop and I looked down.

"Touchdown." I said.

"What were you doing?" asked Joe.

"Locating the fractal code that allows the wall behind you to exist." I stated plainly.

"Locating the what that what?"

"You'll see." I said as I pressed a few more buttons.

Suddenly the back wall of the cell disappeared like it had never existed and Squire and Monodramon stood on the other side.

"Joe?" said Monodramon, "How…?"

"I knew you'd think of something LaKota." said Squire.

"Joe," I said, "digivolve Monodramon and have him bust down the bars."

"Wait," said Monodramon, "I don't think I should do that."

"Your partner's girlfriend is on the line and if she gets hurt because you were scared then it's on your head." I said.

Monodramon sighed, "Okay I'll do it, but it's your head if I hurt someone."

"Understood." I said with smile.

Joe concentrated on his symbol and it floated out and entered Monodramon.

"_**Monodramon digivolve to…Strikedramon!"**_

A purple humanoid dragon wearing a metal helmet and several other pieces of metal armor stood in the little dragon's places.

He suddenly turned towards Squire ready to attack.

I stepped in front of him and looked him in the face.

"Strikedramon," I said, "now is not the time to go crazy."

The dragon looked confused at first then nodded.

"Good," I said, "now if you would be so kind, please knock the door down."

Strikedramon turned to bars of the door.

_**"Strike Claw!" **_he shouted as he slashed the bars.

At first nothing happened, but I walked up to the bars and gave them a slight tap. They fell and the rest of my team looked up to see what was going on.

"Who wants to blow this Popsicle stand?" I said.

Soon we were all out of our cells and in the office where we were greeted by BlackStarmon, Brittni, and Kitdramon.

"Well," said Starmon, "it looks like we got ourselves a little jailbreak. What are we gonna do about that deputies Brittni and Kitdramon?"

Brittni pulled out her digivice and a symbol floated out and entered Kitdramon.

"_**Kitdramon digivolve to…CyberKitdramon!"**_

The three tailed fox floated above us.

"Joe," I said, "send Strikedramon to free the other digimon. I got this."

Joe looked at his digimon and nodded. Strikedramon then ran to get the others.

I stepped closer to Brittni, and Kitdramon drew her sword and pointed it at me.

"Brittni," I said, "what you're doing right now, it's not you. You're kind and sweet, you're the girl who was nice enough to let me talk to her on the bus, you're the girl who helped me when I was down, and you're the girl who apologizes to her friends for things when they're not her fault. Brittni, if you're in there, you know the right thing to do, but, if you must, have Kitdramon strike me down."

"What!?" everyone shouted.

"Ten bucks says she does it!" shouted Stephen.

"I wouldn't take that bet!" shouted Zac.

Kitdramon raised her sword and BlackStarmon laughed hysterically.

Squire was just about to jump in when Brittni blinked and shook her head and so did Kitdramon.

"What's going on?" asked Brittni.

"Oh nothing," I said, "just you getting hypnotized."

"That's impossible!" shouted BlackStarmon, "It don't matter, I'll just do it again, _**Hyp**_…"

_**"Flame Breath!" **_shouted Squire as he shot a fireball at Starmon.

The flames hit the sheriff in the face and he fell backwards.

Just then, the other digimon came in to see what was going on.

Strikedramon looked at me as if to say, _"What should I do now?"_

"Joe," I said, "how about you have Strikedramon take this fight outside."

Joe nodded and Strikedramon understood. He picked up Starmon and tossed him outside.

We all ran outside to see the digimon getting up.

"That was a lucking shot." the weakened villain said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Strikedramon," I said. The digimon looked at me, "now would be the time to go crazy."

Strikedramon smiled.

_**"Strike Fang!" **_shouted the dragon as he caught on fire and ran at BlackStarmon.

Starmon screamed in pain as he himself caught on fire.

"Now everyone!" I shouted

_**"Flame Breath!" **_shouted Squire as he shot his fireball again.

_** "Blue Blaze!"**_ GeninGabumon shot his stream of blue fire.

_** "Crazy Giggle!" **_Keramon shot multiple bullets of light.

_** "Bullet Storm!" **_GunmenGuilmon fired his machine guns.

_** "Fox Slash!" **_CyberKitdramon slashed BlackStarmon

_** "Strike Claw!" **_Strikedramon cut away at Starmon until all that was left was data which then floated into the wind.

The Champion level digimon de-digivolved and went to their partners who looked at each other. They remained quiet for awhile as if the world around them didn't exist.

Then I stepped in between them.

"Could you quit it with the goo-goo eyes," I said, "you're freaking people out."

They kinda glared at me until we heard something unusual.

"STEPHEN!" shouted Lillymon as she ran up to my brother and kissed him.

My brother struggled to get out of her grasp while Zac, Jacob, Gabumon, Guilmon, and Keramon whistled and cheered.

"You know what," I said, "as long as you guys don't do that every five seconds we'll be fine."

Now everyone but Stephen was laughing.

A few moments later we were back on the road and by nighttime we'd gone pretty far.

We set up camp near a stream. We'd been lucky enough to find a store that sold sleeping bags and bought one for Joe.

Brittni had placed her sleeping bag next to Joe's and they were talking to each other before bed.

Stephen was still getting over the shock of Lillymon's kiss of course.

"Alright guys," I said, "time for bed."

"You're right as always, LaKota." said Brittni as she opened up her sleeping bag and slipped in, "Sweet dreams everyone."

"Except me." I said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" said Joe as he got into his own sleeping bag.

"It would take too long to explain." I said as I laid in my sleeping bag.

"Okay." said Joe and that was the last thing I heard before sleep overcame me.

That night my dream was a bit different.

The six of us and our digimon stood on a platform above a huge ocean and were at first happy.

Suddenly a huge black form rose from the water and attacked us. We tried to run but there was no where to go. Then the platform broke into six pieces and the pieces began to float away from each other.

I found myself screaming the names of my friends but there was no answer. I looked around to see that even Squire was gone now.

I was completely alone, and the tears began to fall

I awoke in a cold sweat.

I checked my surroundings to see if I was still in the dream, and I saw I was the only one awake.

"It was just a dream, it was just a dream." I whispered to myself.

I got up and started getting ready for morning.

End of Episode 7


	15. At The Base of the Mountain

Chapter 15

At The Base of the Mountain

Beginning of Episode 8

The next day we started walking and didn't stop until we stood at the base of the Mountain of Shadows.

"We're almost at our destination people." I said as I looked up at the peak, "The only thing standing between us and a one way ticket home is a long walk up one of the tallest peaks in the Digital World."

"That's reassuring," said Zac, "can I have a cigarette?"

"Sure Zac," I said as I opened my backpack and pulled one out for him, "just try not get possessed this time."

Zac took the cigarette and walked into woods with GeninGabumon behind him.

I looked over at Stephen, "What are you gonna do?"

He held up his can of dip.

"Then into the woods with you." I said jokingly.

He and Keramon walked into the woods as well.

"Hey, LaKota," said Brittni, "how about Joe and I go see what food we can find in the woods."

I nodded, "Just take your digimon with you."

They too went into the woods.

That left Jacob, me, and our digimon alone in the camp.

"Well this is boring," said Jacob, "what're we suppose to do until they get back?"

"Simple," I said, "we wait."

"Duh, Mr. Obvious." said GunmenGuilmon.

"What if one of us went ahead up the mountain to see what we can find?" asked Jacob.

"That wouldn't be the best idea." I said, "besides, it won't be long now until we'll be at the Dark Master's front door and knocking it down."

"Yes," said Squire, "and I hear that there's an AncientWisemon that lives up there that doesn't like visitors."

"Wait," I said, "a Wisemon lives up there?"

"Yes," said Squire, "it's said that if you're worthy he'll answer your greatest question, but you might not like the answer."

My nightmare last night came to mind.

"Jacob," I said, "you're right. I'm gonna scout ahead."

"Wait," said Jacob, "then what am I gonna do?"

"Stay here," I said, "and when the others get back tell them where I went and start heading up."

"But..," started Jacob.

"I'll be fine." I said.

"Yes," said Squire, "we'll be back in no time."

"No Squire," I said, "you stay here, too."

"But why?" asked the Agumon.

"I've…," I paused, "got my reasons."

With that I started up the mountain path. Needless to say, it was a long walk but I managed.

After a while of walking I had the insistent feeling someone was following me. I turned around, but saw nothing.

I started walking again, but the feeling persisted. I turned around again, and there was still nothing, though this time I heard a rustling in the bush behind me.

I looked down and found a rock. I picked it up and threw it at the bush.

"Ow." came a British voice.

"Alright Squire," I said, "come out here."

The yellow and armored reptile came out of the bushes.

"How'd you know?" asked Squire.

"For one thing," I said, "bushes don't talk, and for another, you're the only guy I know with a British accent."

Squire gave an embarrassed smile.

"I thought I told you to stay in camp?" I said.

"You're my partner LaKota," said Squire, "I couldn't let you come up here with no protection."

I sighed.

"Fine," I said, "you can come with me, but we're gonna have a serious talk when we get back to camp."

Squire smiled and we started walking again.

"So what's your real reason for coming up here." asked Squire.

"Recon, like I said." I said.

"That's what you said," said Squire, "but you were completely against the idea until I mentioned AncientWisemon."

I sighed, "Do you recall having one of our nightmares last night?"

"No."

"That's because lasts night's dream was some sort of vision, and it involved our entire team getting separated. I think AncientWisemon might be able to explain it."

Squire nodded in understanding, "And that's why you said you were going for recon as not to worry the others."

"Yeah," I said, "plus if this dream dose mean something bad I can handle it better if I'm the only one who knows."

"Well AncientWisemon is bound to have the answer."

"I sure hope so."

We continued to walk up the mountain path when our path was suddenly blocked by a very angry digimon that was a dark blue and purple unicorn in a black helmet and the thing had wings.

My digivice went off and I read the entry, "NightmareUnimon, Champion Level, Virus Type, A very mean version of its Vaccine counterpart. This digimon is known for randomly dive bombing anyone that crosses its path."

The horse flared its nostrils.

"Hello Digi-Destined." he said.

"If you're here to slow me down then you're sorely mistaken." I said.

"I'm here to give you the last offer of my master before he decides that you are no longer worth keeping alive."

"And what's that?" asked Squire.

"The Dark Master is willing to send all of your friends home with no memory of the past week. To them this horrible place would all just be a dream." said Unimon.

"And what's the catch." I asked.

"You must remain here as his servant forever." said the horse, "A small price to pay for your friends going home, don't you think?"

"You mean so they can go home before the Dark Master goes there to take over?" I said, "There not a Monstrositymon's chance against a KnightGreymon that I'd ever join the Dark Master."

I could swear I heard the horse sigh.

"Then you are no longer useful to my master, _**Nightmare Flame**_!" shouted Unimon as he shot a black fireball at me.

Squire jumped in front of me and pulled out his shield.

_**"Chivalry Shield!"**_

The flames were blocked by the shield.

"Nice try," I said, "now it's my turn."

My Digi-Symbol floated out of my digivice and entered Squire

"_**SquireAgumon Digivolve to…KnightGreymon!"**_

The dino stood before Unimon.

"Take this," said Greymon, _**"Flame Jaws!"**_

__The fireball flew at NightmareUnimon.

Unimon flew up and dodged it.

"I was willing to let the digimon live," said Unimon, "but after that you can forget about it, _**Nightmare Flame**_!"

The dark ball of fire came flying at Greymon but he whipped around and sliced it in half with the blade on the end of his tail.

"Now take this," said Greymon, _**"Tail Blade!"**_

Greymon's tail slashed at Unimon and cut his chest.

The horse neighed in pain.

"You're gonna regret that." said Unimon.

"That's what they all say before we send'em back to Premature Village crying for their mommas." I said.

"Prepare to die!" shouted Unimon, _**"Paralyzing Thunder!"**_

Dark electricity shot off of Unimon's horn and I was hit. I screamed in pain as electricity surged through my body and I fell face first into the dirt.

"LAKOTA!" shouted KnightGreymon.

"Greymon!" I yelled, "I can't move!"

Greymon growled at NightmareUnimon.

"What did you do to him!?" yelled Greymon.

"I simply paralyzed him so he'll be easier to destroy." said Unimon.

Greymon was about to attack when I stopped him.

"Greymon," I yelled, "we need to hide."  
Greymon nodded a grabbed me in his hand. He ran back down the path trying the best he could to get back to the camp, but it became quite apparent that he wasn't gonna make it that far with NightmareUnimon behind him and his _**Nightmare Flame **_every two seconds.

Then I spotted a cave while looking through Greymon's fingers.

"Greymon!" I yelled over the noise, "Get in that cave on the double."  
"You got it!" he shouted as he dodged another _**Nightmare Flame**_ and ran into the cave.

"Now hurry and cave in the entrance." I said as Greymon placed me on the floor of the cave.

"But that could kill us!" said KnightGreymon.

"And if we don't we'll die anyway!" I yelled.

Just then, Unimon hovered in front of the entrance.

"Prepare to…" the horse started to say.

_**"Horn Joust!" **_shouted KnightGreymon as his horn began to glow and he smashed it into the top of the cave entrance and everything went black.

I invented NightmareUnimon.


	16. Trapped

Chapter 16

Trapped

The cave suddenly filled with light, and when my eyes had adjusted I saw Squire had lit a fire.

"Squire," I said, "why can I still not move?"

"One reason is that NightmareUnimon's attack hasn't worn off yet," said the lizard, "the other reason is that several rocks were on you."

"Well, that would explain why my legs hurt so much right now," I said, "are they broken?"

"No," said Squire, "I checked while you were asleep. Every bone is in pristine condition, and I removed the rocks."

"That's good," I said, "but remind me to run faster the next time we see that guy."

"Will do." said Squire.

I was about to say something else when I broke into a coughing fit.

Squire pulled a canteen of water out from under the shield on his back and put it to my lips so I could drink.

I did and the cool water soothed my throat.

"Thanks Squire." I said.

"You're welcome," he said, "I bet you're happy I came along now."

"It does take the edge off the fact you disobeyed me." I said.

"Close enough." said Squire.

I took on a crestfallen look and Squire noticed.

"Don't worry LaKota." he said, "our comrades will be looking for us soon and rescue us from this predicament."

"Yeah," I said, "if they find us."

I found out later that at that very moment Brittni, Joe, and there digimon returned from collecting food from the woods.

"Hey Jacob, hey Guilmon," said Brittni, "where's LaKota and Squire."

"LaKota went up the mountain for recon and should've been back by now. I've been standing here waiting for everyone to get back so we could see if everything was okay."

"Yeah," said GunmenGuilmon, "and the little yellow guy went up after he did."

"They did what now?" asked Brittni.

"What's the big deal," asked Joe, "it's just a mountain."

"It's not just any mountain," said Monodramon, "it's one of the most dangerous places in all of the Digital World."

"LaKota must be a fool to go up with only Squire." said Kitdramon.

Just then, Zac and GeninGabumon came out of the woods.

"Hey guys," said Zac, "where's LaKota."

"He went up the mountain." said Brittni.

"Oh," said Zac, "so he has a death wish."

"We've must get up there before he gets himself killed." said Gabumon.

Stephen walked out of the woods next with Keramon.

"Hey guys," said Stephen, "you're never believe what I saw in the woods. There was this Monochromon and it…"

Just the Stephen noticed the distracted looks on everyone's faces.

"What you guys talking about?"

"Your brother." everyone said in unison.

"Ah man, what did he do now!?"

Back in the cave I could now feel a foot and a hand.

"This stinks." I said.

"I don't smell anything." said Squire jokingly.

"Don't joke," I said, "I mean that this entire mess stinks. I've always wished digimon were real and now I'm stuck here with my friends who just want go home, and we're fighting a battle that isn't even ours. And now I'm stuck in this cave because I was stupid and tried to keep my friends from getting hurt and go it alone."

"Don't blame yourself," said Squire, "you did what you did for mostly unselfish reasons."

"Yeah mostly."

"Don't be like that, coming up here to find out what that dream meant could be critical to us winning this battle. I mean have your dreams been wrong yet?"

"Well no, but I'm hoping that this is a first time for everything moment."

"Let's hope so."

I tried to move and found I could now move one leg.

"This paralysis sure is taking its sweet time to wear off ain't it?" I said.

"Well what do you expect," said Squire, "humans like yourself are mostly water, and digital electricity is much different than human world electricity."

"I'm learning that, but whenever I pictured going into the Digital World, it was always peaceful and no one was trying to kill me."

"Sadly," said Squire, "the Digital World is almost never peaceful. The last time it was peaceful was probably before AncientWisemon came to live up on this mountain."

"Why'd he do that anyway?" I asked.

"Well you know AncientWisemon can watch the past, present, and future?" asked Squire.

"Yeah."

"Well they say that AncientWisemon became so fed up with warring digimon that he looked into the future to see what effect all the fighting would have on the Digital World." said Squire, "It was then he saw his first vision of the Digi-Destined, and when the first Digi-Destined came he greeted them and they brought peace to the warring world. After they left though, an evil digimon took up the throne, and another group of Digi-Destined destroyed him. This continued for many years until AncientWisemon, tired of the endless circle, moved to this mountain away from our world. There was then a long session of peace until the current Dark Master appeared, and without AncientWisemon around, no one knew if any Digi-Destined would ever come again."

"That's when we showed up." I said.

"Yes," said Squire, "but it's been years since the Dark Master appeared and took over."

"I wonder what brought me and others here after all that time." I said

"Who knows?"

I sure didn't, but talking about this subject brought the rest of my team to my mind.

My team was climbing the mountain at that very moment, but they were a ways off from my position.

"This is so stupid," said Zac, "why don't we just leave him up here?"

"Zac," said Stephen, "that's my brother you're talking about, and though I think he's an idiot for coming up here alone, I can't leave him up here."

"Why?" asked GeninGabumon.

"Because if he did his mom would kill him." said Keramon.

"Be quite Keramon." said Stephen.

"How about the four of you shut up." said Jacob.

"Yeah," said GunmenGuilmon, "we need to concentrate on finding our resident brainiac."

At the head of the group were Brittni, Joe, and their digimon.

"You okay Brittni?" asked Joe noticing the nervous look on her face.

"Yeah," said Monodramon, "you look like you're standing in front of a really big crowd."

"I'm fine," said Brittni, "but I'll be much better once LaKota's back in our group."

"You boy's may see nervousness on her face," said Kitdramon, "but I see a determination in Brittni's eyes that says she wants to find her friend."

Kitdramon was right, Brittni was definitely determined to find where I was, and if I'd been aware of them climbing the mountain I would've been praying that they got there soon.

Back in the cave I could now move both my legs and most of my upper body, except one arm.

"Alright," I said, "I'm ready to get out of here."

I got to my feet and used my movable arm to pull out my digivice.

"So are we taking the front or back door?" asked Squire as he put out the fire.

"Front," I said, "I want pay back on NightmareUnimon."

I held up my digivice and concentrated, and then the symbol floated out and did its job.

"_**SquireAgumon digivolve to…KnightGreymon!"**_

The big t-rex creature stood before the rocks blocking our exit.

"I'll take care of this the way I started it," he said, _**"Horn Joust!"**_

__He smashed into the rock and it was blown away, and we ran outside.

It felt good having the rays of the sun hitting my skin again; that was, until we heard the sound of flapping wings.

"Well," said NightmareUnimon, "look who was brave enough to come back."

"You got that right I'm back," I said, "and I'll have you know that your little electric attack hasn't slowed me down one little bit."

"Ha," laughed the horse, "then why is it you can move only one arm?"

"That's got nothing to do with me being able to kick your equine rear end."

"Fool, I cannot be destroyed for the power of the Dark Master has made me invincible."

"We'll see about that," said KnightGreymon, _**"Flame Jaws!"**_

A fireball shot from Greymon's mouth at the flying horse, but he quickly dodged it and aimed at me.

_**"Nightmare Flame!"**_ shouted NightmareUnimon as he launched a ball of black fire at me.

Just as it was about to hit me I saw a flash of purple, and standing, well floating, in front of me was Chrysalimon.

He whacked the fireball away with a tentacle.

"Chrysalimon?" I said, "How'd you get here."

"We came up the mountain after Jacob told us you went up alone." he said.

Just then I heard the sound of feet coming towards us, and I turned to see ChuninGarurumon, Strikedramon, MortarGrowlmon, and CyberKitdramon with at least one of my friends riding on each of them.

"How'd you guys find me?" I asked as they climbed off the digimon.

"Well you were pretty easy to find once we heard the sound of metal smashing into rock and saw the big cloud of dust." said Stephen.

"What were you thinking coming up here alone?" asked Brittni.

"I was thinking I could save us some time." I said.

"Well next time tell us about it," said Joe, "we had to find all of this out from Jacob."

"I had to tell'em dude," said Jacob, "you could get killed up here."

"I suggested letting you get killed." said Zac.

"Course you did, Zac." I said.

"Oh good," said Unimon, "you're entire group has come to witness your death as well as theirs."

"You won't lay a finger on them," said ChuninGarurumon, _**"Blue Inferno!"**_

A stream of fire shot from the wolf's mouth at NightmareUnimon, but the horse simply moved out of the way.

"I'll try this," said Greymon, _**"Tail Blade!"**_

Greymon whipped his tail around and tried to slash the horse, but once more the horse moved.

"This isn't a fair fight," said Brittni, "we only have one digimon who can fly."

"Allow me and Chrysalimon to bring this battle onto more level ground." said CyberKitdramon.

"It would be my pleasure." said Chrysalimon.

He shot his tentacles at NightmareUnimon. The horse dodged a few times, but the cocoon finally grabbed him.

Kitdramon flew up and landed on the horses back.

"Don't worry," said Kitdramon, "You won't feel a thing."

Kitdramon cut the flight feathers on the horse's wing.

Chrysalimon released NightmareUnimon, and he fell to the ground, and Kitdramon then landed next to the other digimon.

Unimon got to his feet, hooves, whatever.

"You may have taken out my wings," said the equine, "but let's see how much damage you can do when you can't move, _**Paralyzing Thunder**_!"

Thunder shot from Unimon's horn and flew right at us, but Chrysalimon moved in front of us and took the entirety of the attack.

"That was foolish," said Unimon, "now you won't be able to move."

"That what you think," said Chrysalimon, _**"Data Crusher!"**_

__Chrysalimon extended his tentacles and put NightmareUnimon in his vice-like grip, and then he released.

"Why you," said Unimon, _**"Nightmare Flame!"**_

__KnightGreymon ran out front and slashed the fireball with his tail before it could even reach us.

"Now it's our turn," said KnightGreymon, "Strikedramon, you're up."

Strikedramon ran at NightmareUnimon.

_**"Strike Claw!"**_ He slashed the horse and the equine screamed.

MortarGrowlmon jumped up front next with his Gatling gun ready.

_**"Max Gattler!" **_The bullets hit NightmareUnimon.

"You can't beat me," said Unimon, "the Dark Master made me invincible."

"I don't know if you've noticed," I said, "but he lies a lot."

"Yeah dude," said Jacob, "you were played."

"Be smart," said Stephen, "leave now so we won't have to delete you."

"That's the absolute last thing I want to do to digimon that can change." said Brittni.

"Brittni's right," said Joe, "just leave and we don't have to do anything to you."

NightmareUnimon looked as if he was actually considering it for a second, but then he yelled,_** "Rapid Nightmare!"**_

__Suddenly, Unimon fired fireballs from his mouth and electricity from his horn and it came at us and the digimon.

"I can definitely say that plan didn't work." said Zac as he danced around to avoid getting hit.

"Oh shut up, Zac!" I shouted.

"What do we do?" asked Brittni.

"Excellent question," said Stephen, "mind if I borrow it?"

"You don't have get smart about it." said Joe.

"LaKota," said Jacob, "what do we do?"

I though while I tried to keep from getting killed and it hit me, "Let's combined our strongest attacks together and slam this guy."

"Is that safe?" asked Brittni.

"The heck if know," I said, "but the way this is going, if we don't do it now we're dead."

"You guys hear that?" asked Brittni.

All of the digimon nodded and began the attack.

_**"Hyper Top!"**_ CyberKitdramon started spinning towards NightmareUnimon.

_** "Blue Inferno!" **_ChuninGarurumon fired a blue stream of fire that wrapped around Kitdramon like wind in a hurricane.

_** "Flame Jaws!" **_KnightGreymon's fireball mixed with the blue fire and turned all of fire purple.

_** "Max Gattler!" **_MortarGrowlmon fired his gun and the bullets became like pieces of flying debris.

_** "Strike Fang!"**_ Strikedramon caught fire and became a flaming piece of debris in the already flaming windstorm.

_** "Unconnect Buster!" **_Chrysalimon's tentacle blades detached and circled around the hurricane.

The attack slammed into NightmareUnimon causing him to scream in agony as his data was not only broken to pieces but burned beyond ability to reform.

We cheered as the psycho digimon's data was blown away along with a large portion of the rock wall that made up the side of the mountain.

Our digimon de-digivolved and walked up to us.

"That was awesome!" shouted Zac.

"And deadly," said Brittni, "it nearly took out this half of the mountain."

"Yeah," said Joe, "and could've taken us out."

"Then we'll just use it for life or death situations." said Jacob.

"I agree with that," said Stephen, "but we should give it a name. Like _**Inferno**_ _**Hurricane**_."

"Yeah Stephen," I said, "you go with that."

"Well at least we're half way up the mountain," said Brittni, "and we brought our stuff up with us so we can camp in the cave tonight."

"That's great," I said as I pointed to the area that had been blown away by the _**Inferno Hurricane**_, "but there's one thing I gotta take care of."

Everyone looked to see that the attack had revealed a second cave.

"What's in there?" asked Joe.

"With any luck," I said, "the reason I came up here."

"Which is what exactly?" asked Stephen.

"I came up here because there's an AncientWisemon up here who can answer a question for me." I said.

"That explains a lot," said GunmenGuilmon, "more fairy tales."

"I've heard stories about AncientWisemon coming up here so he could get away from the endless fighting of our world," said Kitdramon, "but they're just legends."  
"Yeah," said Monodramon, "just stories we tell young digimon so they'll have hope."

"I disagree," said GeninGabumon, "Wisemon could be in there."

"I'm kind of in the middle on this conversation." said Keramon.

"Whether he's in there or not," said Squire, "he could be and that's all that matters."

"Well let's go in and meet this guy." said Brittni.

"Sadly," said Squire, "LaKota must go in alone, I can't even go with him on this one."

"Well guys," I said as I stepped into the cave, "see you when I get back."

I walked deep into the cave and tried to stay in the light, but I was eventually surrounded by darkness and had to feel along a wall to find where I was going.

I eventually spotted a speck of light in front of me and walked towards it until I stood in what looked like an encampment with a fire lit in the middle of it.

Sitting next to the fire, reading a book, was AncientWisemon.

"Hi, I'm…" I said.

"There is no need for you to speak," said AncientWisemon, "I know you are the Digi-Destined of Chivalry, LaKota, Holder of the Digital World Core."

"If you know that, then you know I'm here about a nightmare I had."

"Yes, you want me to tell you if there is any truth to it."

"Yes."

"Sit down and look into the fire."

I did as he said, and the fire suddenly turned blue and images appeared in the flames, and it felt like I was experiencing them. It showed my team and me fighting the Dark Master but losing. Then, just like in the dream, the land we were on broke into six pieces that started to float away from each other in an ocean.

I could hear the image of me yell.

_"Stephen, Keramon! Zac, Gabumon! Jacob, Guilmon! Joe, Monodramon! Brittni, Kitdramon!"_

There were no answers.

Suddenly, the waves became too strong and nearly flipped the piece of land that Squire and I were on. I managed to hang on, but Squire was tossed into the water.

_ "Squire!"_

I couldn't save him and I was alone.

"NO!"

Suddenly the fire turned back to normal and I was in a cold sweat. I turned and looked at AncientWisemon.

"I won't allow that to happen." I said.

"You have no choice," said Wisemon, "it's all part of the endless circle of the Digi-Destined."

"I refuse to believe that."

"Believe it, but I can send you and your friends home right now, and you'll never have to think of this place again."

"Look, you poor excuse for a protector, you brought us here for a reason and that reason was to save this world. Now I understand that you're tired of the constant war, but I refuse to fail my friends and family. If it takes changing this future the save both worlds then so be it."

AncientWisemon had a look of confusion on his face that quickly turned to interest.

"Maybe you can change the future?" he said.

Wind suddenly blew through the cave and AncientWisemon vanished and the fire was blown out.

I quickly left the cave after that.

The gang didn't even ask what happened inside, as they saw the irritation on my face and thought it best to leave me alone, even Zac.

We all slept in the cave that Squire and I had taken shelter in. I prayed that I didn't dream that night.

Those prayers went unanswered as I had a repeat of the dream from last night, except when it was suppose to end it continued with everyone I ever knew appearing and pointing at me saying I was a failure. I could hear the laughter of all these people and AncientWisemon repeating that I couldn't change the future.

Suddenly the shadow of the Dark Master appeared.

"Prepare to die mortal!" he yelled as he reached his hand towards me.

"NO!" I shouted as I shot straight up from my bed in a cold sweat. If I'd had to guess the time I did this, I'd say it was around 5 in the morning.

When I realized I was in the cave sitting on my sleeping bag, I hoped I didn't wake anyone up.

"LaKota?" asked Brittni with a yawn as she rose up from her own sleeping bag, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said, "go back to sleep."

"LaKota, you just woke up screaming. You're not fine."

"You're right of course; it stinks when your friends can read you like a book."

"I just know you too well."

"Alright, I had a nightmare and it involved us losing to the Dark Master."

"Well, it's just a…"

"Don't say it's just a dream, because so far my dreams haven't been wrong."

"You're right, but I think there's more to what's upsetting you."

I sighed.

"Yeah," I said, "I had two chances to send us all home, and one of them was for real. I feel bad that I turned them both down."

"That's what's upsetting you?" she asked, "LaKota, none of us plan on going home until this job is done. You're stuck with us until the end."

I suddenly felt much better.

"Thanks Brittni," I said, "I needed to hear that."

"You're welcome," she said, "now let's start getting ready."

We both got up and started to prepare for or descent into the Dark Master land, and I was feeling better than ever.

End of Episode 8


	17. The Digital Hotel and Another Call Home

Chapter 17

The Digital Hotel and another Call Home

Beginning of Episode 9

The next morning, after everyone was awake, we began going up the mountain. We were at the top by early afternoon.

"Well guys," I said, "welcome to the top of the Digital World."

The team was amazed by how much was out there.

"Wow," said Brittni, "I can see the whole world from up here."

"She's right," said Jacob as he pointed to a spot, "there's the spot where we fought Kuwagamon.

"Yeah," said GunmenGuilmon as he spotted another familiar spot, "and there's the ninja school where ninja boy almost got booted off the team."

"I'm going to ignore that remark," said Gabumon, "but hey, there's the castle where we hid from CrimsonGarurumon."

"And there's the factory where LaKota, Jacob, and Brittni were hunted by Dokugamon." said Zac.

"You were what!" said Joe a little alarmed.

"Long story," I said, "you don't want to know."

"Hey guys," said Stephen as pointed to another place, "there's the town where LaKota and Brittni got stuck working at a restaurant.

Joe shot me a look that was some kind of combination of confusion and maybe suspicion.

"That's a long story involving me trying to be good friend and get Brittni something more filling than bread and an evil digimon named Endigomon who turned out to be the restaurant's actual owner." I said.

This got rid of the look.

"Hey," said Keramon, "there's the spot where you LaKota and Brittni fought IceDevimon."

"Do I even wanna know about that one?" asked Joe.

"Brittni and I were the only two that couldn't be affected the IceDevimon's power of mind control so we were the only two that fought." I said, "As I said before Joe, she's just my friend and I do my best to try keep her safe, you know, get her back to you in one piece."

"Hey look Joe," said Brittni in an attempt to change the subject, "there's where we found you."

"Yes," said Kitdramon, "and there's the town where Stephen got his first kiss from a digimon."

Everyone laughed and Stephen blushed.

"Alright," I said, "enough walking down memory lane. We've got a mountain to get down."

I went over to the edge and looked down, my eyes widen.

"Uh, Squire," I said, "could you come here?"

"What is it?" asked Squire as he approached and looked over the edge.

"What's that look like to you?"

"It looks like…oh my."

"What's wrong?" asked Brittni as she and the others walked over to see what was up.

At the base of the other side of the mountain, was what appeared to be a hotel.

"Is that supposed to be there?" asked Brittni.

"I wouldn't know," I said, "but I think the core inside me is yelling 'don't go in, it's a trap!'"

"It's usually right." said Brittni.

"Annoyingly so," said Kitdramon, "but we need shelter."

"Well where else do we have to go," said Joe, "it'll get dark soon, and we do need shelter."

"Yeah, and it's not like the Dark Master will be anywhere near this area." said Monodramon.

"It's true," said GunmenGuilmon, "the Dark Master's hideout is farther away."

"Yeah," said Jacob, "and even if he was a flying digimon, he'd take forever to get here."

"I don't think it's such a good idea," said Stephen, "a similar incident with the Digi-Destined on Season 1 didn't end so well."

"Plus," said Keramon, "the place could be crawling with bad digimon."

"We should vote." said Zac.

"Yes," said GeninGabumon, "this is a team after all."

"Okay," I said, "who thinks this is a bad idea?"

I raised my hand as did Squire, Stephen, Keramon, and Brittni.

"All those who think it's a good idea."

Joe, Monodramon, Zac, GeninGabumon, Jacob, GunmenGuilmon, and Kitdramon raised their hands.

"Well," I said, "looks like we're sleeping in the hotel tonight."

"That's great," said Zac, "but if we walk down this mountain it'll be night fall before we get there."

As the group began to discuss this, I stepped away with Squire.

I pulled out my digivice and concentrated as usual.

"_**SquireAgumon digivolve to…KnightGreymon!"**_

Everyone turned to see me climbing onto Greymon's back.

"We don't have to walk if we slide." I said.

Zac and Jacob understood and pulled out their digivices.

"_**GeninGabumon digivolve to…ChuninGarurumon!"**_

"_**GunmenGuilmon digivolve to…MortarGrowlmon!"**_

We then went about placing everyone on a digimon. Stephen and Keramon were with Jacob on Growlmon, Joe and Monodramon were on Garurumon with Zac, and Brittni and Kitdramon were with me on Greymon.

"Everyone ready?" I asked.

Everyone nodded.

"You be careful Brittni." said Joe.

"Don't worry Joe," I said, "I won't let anything happen to her. Now on the count of three. One…"

"Three!" shouted Stephen.

The digimon jumped and then quickly slid down the mountain, we even turned it into a race.

I swear I went deaf for a split second because of Brittni screaming at the top of her lungs for fear.

I was the first one to the bottom of the mountain and I think Brittni might have been trying to hyperventilate, luckily she calmed down before Joe got down there, as he and Zac were second.

Jacob and my brother were in dead last.

"Great job, Jacob," said Stephen, "we lost."

"Oh shut up." said Jacob.

We climbed off the digimon and they de-digivolved.

We'd been right about it being a hotel, as there was a sign on top that read "The Sleeping Digimon Inn" and the image was of a Agumon sleeping in a bed and he was snoring.

"I don't like that sign." said Squire.

I laughed a little.

"Well," said Joe, "let's go in."

We entered the building to find it was completely devoid of people.

"Wow," said Zac as his voice echoed, "there's a lot of room."

"Yeah," I said, "now let's take a look around."

On the first floor we found the huge, fully stocked kitchen, the huge dining area, and a few other rooms.

The second and third floors were rooms and two bathrooms, and the rooms had rows of bed on each wall just like the room the Digi-Destined slept in in the episode where they first met Devimon.

The fourth floor had two huge rooms that were just bathes.

The final floor appeared to be a storage room filled with paintings and other things.

After we'd looked the place over, we went to the kitchen to make dinner since we'd missed lunch while searching the hotel.

Stephen and I were lucky enough to find some hamburger in the kitchen and everyone made burgers. Then we ate until we couldn't eat anymore.

"That was great." I said.

"Yes it was," said Squire, "best meal I ever had."

"Yeah," said Stephen, "kinda reminds me of home."

"How so?" asked Keramon.

"Well my mom's boyfriend sometimes grills over at his house, it's great." said Stephen.

Suddenly, all of my friends looked a little upset. I realized that they must miss home.

I searched through the knowledge of the Digital World to help us out, and it came to me.

"Say," I said, "who wants to call home."

"We all want to go home." said Joe.

"You misunderstand me, Joe," I said, "I said call home."

"I thought you said that we couldn't do that again." said Jacob.

"I said I didn't know if we could do it again," I said, "but with the six of us, it might be possible."

"Then what are we sitting here for," asked Stephen, "let's do it."

"I'll need all of the digivices." I said.

"Will this be like last time where they won't work." asked Zac as he and the others pulled the devices out.

"Yes," I said, "but it shouldn't be for as long this time."

"Is there anything else?" asked Brittni.

"Yeah," I said, "I don't have enough wire, so everyone go look for any, but remember; I need quiet to get this right."

They nodded and all went on their search while I pulled out the laptop and sat down in the floor. I did exactly what I did last time and looked for the same website with the orb at the center. That was simple of course.

When everyone got back with the wire, I quickly set about hooking the digivices up to the computer.

"Alright," I said as I finished and placed my goggles over my eyes in preparation for the next step, "everyone pick up your digivice and concentrate."

They did as I said, and the bright light shot from the computer.

When it was gone, the screen not only showed the place for the phone number but an area like a camera.

"If the knowledge in my head is accurate," I said, "I can do better than call someone, I can see them."

"Really?" asked everyone.

"Yep," I said, "this should work if I just hack into a screen somewhere, and I know the perfect one."

I placed the laptop on the table and began typing furiously, and I had a big smile on my face.

Meanwhile, in our world, my mom was watching music videos on the TV.

Suddenly, she saw the screen change to an image of me and the others in the hotel.

"He shoots, he scores!" I shouted.

"LaKota?" said my mom.

"Yep," I said, "It's me, and I'm here with everyone."

"Hey Mom." said Stephen as he moved into view.

"Hi Kat." said Jacob as he, too, moved into view.

"What's up?" said Zac.

"Hello Ma'am." said Brittni.

"And that's Joe." I said as I pointed to him.

"Hi," said Joe, "nice to meet you."

"And this is my digimon," I said as I pointed at SquireAgumon.

"Hello ma'am," he said, "it's very nice to meet you."

"That there," I said as I pointed at Gabumon, "is Zac's digimon."

"The name's GeninGabumon ma'am." he said.

"The Guilmon is Jacob's." I said.

"That's GunmenGuilmon, thank you very much." he said

"Whatever," I said, "the fox humanoid with wing is Brittni's digimon."

"My name is Kitdramon," she said, "and I must say, your son is very strange."

"Thanks for saying that Kitdramon, always nice to hear your opinion." I said, "Now the purple dragon thing is Joe's partner."

"Nice to meet ya." said the little digimon.

"And finally," I said, "Stephen's digimon is…"

Keramon jumped in front of the screen.

"Hi," he said, "I'm Keramon."

"Keramon," I said, "get out of the screen."

"Sorry." said Keramon as he moved

"It's nice to see all of you." said my mom, "but when will you all be home."

"Hopefully very soon," I said, "we're getting close to the Dark Master's castle, and, once he's gone, this world can be at peace again."

"That's great, I'll tell all the parents so they'll know we'll have you back soon."

"Thanks Mom."

"Hey," said Stephen, "we'll all be pretty hungry after saving a world, so could you have some food ready."

"That's actually not a bad idea," said Zac, "plus we'll be heroes."

"Yeah," said Jacob, "heroes no one will know about."

"Speaking of which," said Mom, "what are we gonna tell people when you get back?"

I thought for a moment, then said, "Say we were kidnapped, and then, at one point, the guy that kidnapped us tried to hurt me and Stephen attacked him. Then, once he was unconscious, we got away and slowly made our way back to town."

"That could work." said Brittni.

"It might," said Joe, "but where'd you come up with that?"

"I got it from a book I read last year in English Class." I said.

Zac thought for a moment, "Hey, you got that from _Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief_."

"Yes I did," I said, "and I think it'll work perfectly in this situation."

"Well this all leaves just one more question," said my mom, "what happens to your digimon when this is all over."

"Oh I…" I paused, "I actually hadn't thought about that."

"I hadn't either." said Stephen."

"Never crossed my mind." said Zac.

"What will happen to them, LaKota?" asked Jacob.

"Well," I said, "it's a bit different for each series. In the first one, the digimon stayed in the Digital World and, in the second one, digimon lived in the real world at the end. In the third series the digimon went back to the Digital World, but they were returned to their tamers after a CD Drama and were in the movie _Digimon: Runaway Locomon_. In the last series they showed in the US the digimon chose to go home to the digital world, and Marcus, the main character, went with them."

"But what will happen to ours?" asked Joe.

"Yeah," said Brittni, "what if another Dark Master appears?"

"Well they could stay here," I said, "or…"

"I know that look," said Mom, "or what?"

"Or they could come to the real world with us."

"Is that really a good idea?"

"It'll be fine, if we have them in their In-Training forms they can pass as stuffed animals, or pets."

"Okay, but what do they think?"  
"I don't know, what do you guys think?"

"One moment." said Squire.

The digimon got in a huddle and began discussing; when they were finished they all turned around with big smiles.

"We've decided," said Squire, "that when this is all over we'd like to come to real world with you."

"Then it's all figured out." I said.

Just then, the TV started to go static.

"Looks…ike we go…one just…time," I said, "we'll try…call…gain…ake care…od bye."

The TV suddenly changed back to the music videos.

"Come home safe." said my mom to herself.

Back in the Digital World, we were almost too happy to sleep, but we all went to the bedroom and did eventually an I once again prayed I didn't dream.

I did dream that night, and I saw the same thing as last time but it continued.

The shadow of the dark master turned into dust and the dark place that I was in turned into an empty hallway at my school. It was dark there and everything had a purple tint to it.

I wandered the halls looking for any signs of human life and I found one of the exits, through the window I saw the town was covered in fog and the clouds were a maelstrom-like storm.

I took a step outside and found the entire populace of my town frozen in place all looking at the same thing.

I moved around them to see what they were looking at.

It was then I saw it, at the center of town were ten statues, each one was one of my friends and their digimon with faces frozen in mid-scream.

But the most terrifying thing lay on the ground before the statues, the body of a dead boy.

I walked up to it and tried to force myself to look down, but I couldn't.

Suddenly I was no longer standing, I was lying on my back with ten statues above me and looking down at me was myself.

I was the boy on the ground.


	18. The Dark Master

Chapter 18

The Dark Master

I sat bolt upright in a cold sweat and forced myself not to scream.

I looked around to see everyone still asleep; I got out of bed to look out the window to calm myself. The moon was full and shined brightly over the water below and…

"Wait," I said to myself, "water."

Sure enough, below us was an ocean.

Just then, I heard the sound wood cracking.

"Everybody wake up!" I shouted.

Everyone was up just in time to see the back wall break off and fall. Everyone got up and stood behind me in amazement that we were on a floating island of sorts.

A shadow started to form in front of us, at first it was shapeless, but then it took the form of a digimon I recognized right off.

The digivices went off and everyone pulled them out to see what they said, but I somehow knew exactly what it would say.

"Devidramon," I said, "Virus Type, Champion Level. A digimon feared across the Digital World as the 'Many-Eyed Fiend' and he is so heartless that nothing can move his stone cold heart. It loves to rip its victims to shreds with it claws, or by hypnotizing them and making them hurt themselves. Its attack is _**Crimson**_ _**Claw**_."

"Bow down in fear humans," said Devidramon, "for you now stand before the Dark Master!"

"So," said Joe, "that's what we've been trying to find all this time."

"Yep," I said, "but it's not really what I expected."

"Who cares," said Monodramon, "now we can destroy him right here."

"Don't be a fool Monodramon," said Squire, "he's the Dark Master for a reason."

"I don't think we get much of a choice." said Zac.

"Stay back Zac." said GeninGabumon.

"You stay back, too, Brittni." said Kitdramon.

"You don't have to tell me twice." said Brittni.

"Get ready to fight Keramon." said Stephen.

"You, too, Guilmon." said Jacob.

"Oh yeah!" shouted Keramon and GunmenGuilmon.

We pulled out our digivices and concentrated, but nothing happened.

"What's going on?" asked Zac.

"LaKota," said Brittni, "aren't the digivices done recharging by now?"

"They should be." I said.

Devidramon laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Joe.

"Yeah," said Zac, "mind if the rest of us get in on the joke?"

"This entire plot of land we're on is surrounded by a special barrier that my Datamon developed," he said, "it blocks the signal of the digivices and makes it so they don't work, and by the end of this year I shall have them covering the Digital World."

"Well that answers the question I was gonna ask." I said.

"And what question was that?" asked Devidramon

"How a mere sub-species of Devimon, which was easily beaten by an average Guilmon, became the most feared digimon in the universe. It's obviously because you're smart enough to get scared and fanatical digimon to do what you say."

Devidramon laughed again.

"No," he said, "but allow me to show you."

A pure black egg of data surrounded the Dark Master

"_**Devidramon Mode Change to… Devidramon Rage Mode!"**_

The egg disappeared to reveal Devidramon, but he was bulkier with three tails with claws on the end, six wings, four arms, two mouths, and six red eyes. Everything on his body that had been black was now a bright red.

He roared and the wind swirled around us.

"You had to ask the question, didn't you?" Stephen yelled over the wind.

All around us the hotel walls were blown away along with the part of the floor we were standing on.

When the wind stopped we were standing on the ground floor of what use to be the hotel.

"You can't scare us Devidramon," I said, "we're still going to fight."

"Let's get him." said Squire, _**"Flame Breath!"**_

The fireball shot out, but Devidramon grabbed it with a claw and threw it back at Squire. The little lizard was knocked to the ground by his own attack.

"Squire!" I shouted.

"Leave Squire alone," said GeninGabumon, _**"Blue Blaze!"**_

The stream of fire hit Devidramon's chest, but the Dark Master merely laughed.

_**"Rage Reverse!"**_ shouted Devidramon as the second mouth on his chest opened and swallowed the fire. It then shot back out and hit Gabumon. The fur wearing reptile was flipped backwards.

"Gabumon!" shouted Zac.

"Hey!" shouted GunmenGuilmon, "Only I get to use ninja boy as a punching bag, _**Bullet Storm**_!"

Devidramon laughed as the bullets hit his chest and bounced off.

"That tickled," said Devidramon, "but this won't, _**Rage Fire**_!"

Black flame shot from Devidramon's main mouth and burned the red saurian.

"Guilmon!" shouted Jacob.

"You big bully!" yelled Keramon, _**"Crazy Giggle!"**_

__Bullets of light shot at Devidramon but his second mouth swallowed all of them.

_**"Rage Fire!"**_ Devidramon as he shot out more of his black fire.

The fire hit Keramon and the Virus screamed in pain.

"Keramon!" shouted Stephen.

"Let's do some teamwork old friend." Kitdramon said to Monodramon.

"Let's do it!" shouted the little dragon.

Kitdramon picked Monodramon up and threw him at Devidramon.

_**"Beat Knuckle!" **_shouted Monodramon as he punched the Dark Master multiple times.

While he did that, Kitdramon fired her _**Fox Fire **_attack at Devidramon.

"This is getting annoying!" shouted Devidramon.

One of his tails came around and grabbed Monodramon's leg and held him upside down. He then threw the dragon to the ground and fired a _**Rage Fire **_attack at Kitdramon.

Both rookies screamed in pain.

"Kitdramon!" shouted Brittni.

"Monodramon!" shouted Joe.

"Now, it's my turn to go offensive," said Devidramon, _**"Rage Rain!"**_

__Fire fell from the sky and hit all of our digimon, they screamed in utter agony.

When the fire stopped, we, and our digimon, laid on the ground.

"You're lost Digi-Destined," said Devidramon, "and your digimon now lie before you, defeated. It appears that AncientWisemon picked the wrong children."

"It's you who's wrong," I said as I got to my feet along with the rest of the Digi-Destined, "we may not be able to digivolve them, but power doesn't come from the digivolution, it comes from our team. As long as we believe we can win, we will win, and no one, you or your lackeys, can stop that."

"That's a nice speech, but that's not gonna help your digimon get to their feet."

"Really," I said, "how about you take another look?"

Devidramon looked at our digimon getting up off the ground and looking ready to fight.

"WHAT!" he yelled.

"Your evil shall not stand." said Squire.

"We will protect our world and our partners." said GeninGabumon.

"I don't like Gabumon," said GunmenGuilmon, "but for once we agree."

"I use to have no direction," said Kitdramon, "but now I have someone to protect and I won't let you hurt them."

"I'm in the same boat as Kitdramon on that," said Monodramon, "I'm a lone fighter by profession and I don't usually take care of anyone but myself, but that's changed and I have to protect my world."

"I'm a Virus," said Keramon, "but type doesn't matter anymore because I'm destined to save my world!"

All of us exchanged looks and knew what to do.

"Everyone attack together!" my team and I said together.

_**"Flame Breath!"**_ Squire fired a huge fireball.

_** "Blue Blaze!"**_ Gabumon's stream of blue fire wrapped around the fireball.

_** "Crazy Giggle!" **_Keramon shot light bullets that circled the fireball.

_** "Fox Fire!"**_ Kitdramon shot multiple fireballs that circled the larger one with the bullets of light.

__Kitdramon grabbed Monodramon and threw him again, but this time he jumped into the fire and it surrounded him, thought it didn't look like he was burned.

_**"Beat Knuckle!" **_the fire around him seem to turn Monodramon's very fighting spirit into fire and then he dropped out of it, replaced by a fiery shape that looked just like him.

_**"Bullet Storm!"**_ yelled GunmenGuilmon as he fired bullets that circled the fireball.

_**"GO TINY INFERNO!"**_ shouted our digimon.

The fireball slammed into Devidramon and he screamed in pain and we watched as he fell out of the sky.

We were silent for a moment, as if saying something would bring back the great evil.

"We did it." I said, almost in disbelief, "We did it!"

"What does that mean, LaKota?" asked Brittni.

"It means," I said, "we can go home."

"Did you just say the four words I've dying to hear since we got here?" asked Jacob, "We can really go home?"

"Do you know me to kid about something like that?" I asked.

"Well this is a beautiful moment." said Stephen.

Guilmon and Keramon were too busy doing some kind of prospector's dance to get in on this conversation.

Joe and Brittni were laughing with joy while Monodramon jumped up and down, Kitdramon was even smiling.

Zac and I were first to notice the shaking.

"What was that?" asked Zac.

"I don't know?" said GeninGabumon.

"I might." I said.

My fears were proven correct when Devidramon's dark form flew up into the air, still in his Rage Mode.

"Well," said the Dark Master, "you've celebrated prematurely."

"Why you…" started Squire, _**"Sword Slash!"**_

He ran and jumped at Devidramon with his sword.

In one quick move the Dark Master slashed twice with his claw and scratched Squire's snout. He screamed in pain as he fell to the ground.

"Nice try." said Devidramon.

I ran over to where Squire lay. There was now an 'X' shaped mark on his snout, it wasn't bleeding but he'd forever have a battle scar.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine," said Squire, "keep your mind on Devidramon."

I turned my attention back to the evil digimon.

He lifted his hand and then slowly lowered it, at the same time the land we were on lowered to the ocean.

"What's he doing?" asked Brittni.

"I don't…" then it hit me as the land hit the water.

Devidramon extended both of his hand and all of us and our partners were thrown to different corners of the land.

"You're all so powerful together," he said, "but let's see how strong you are apart."

The ground broke into six pieces that began to float away from each other.

"No!" I shouted as I realized my nightmare was coming true, I called out to my friends, "Stephen, Keramon! Zac, Gabumon! Jacob, Guilmon! Joe, Monodramon! Brittni, Kitdramon!"

I felt the wind pick up and heard the sound of wild waves beginning to form. I watched as a big wave made its way toward us.

That's when I snap out of my fearful state.

"Squire," I said, "hang on to the side."

"What?" he asked, "Are you…"

"SquireAgumon, do as I tell you!"

At the sound of me using his full name, he did as I said.

The wave hit and nearly flipped us, but Squire and I hung on and neither of us ended up in the water.

I looked around again and saw Zac and GeninGabumon were the closest to us.

I turned so my whole body was pointing in that direction, stuck my arms in the cold water a started paddling. Needless to say I wasn't moving very fast.

Squire figured out what I was doing and had a better plan.

"If you're going to do that, then do it right." he said.

He turned so his back was to me and shot a stream of fire from his mouth that became a motor.

The force push forward quickly, a little too quickly as we crash into the shard of land that Zac was on.

He nearly fell off the edge, but he caught his balance as I rolled onto his piece of land with Squire.

"Are you crazy!" yelled Zac.

I smiled and looked around the shard of land to see both mine and Zac's backpacks there.

I looked up into the sky, "You were wrong Wisemon! I did change the future, and I will save both worlds."

I laughed until I passed out from exhaustion.

There were no more nightmares that night.

End of Episode 9

Devidramon Rage Mode is my own invention; please don't use him without my permission.


	19. On Ice in the Frostlands

Chapter 19

On Ice in the Frostlands

Beginning of Episode 10

When I awoke the next morning, my face was extremely cold and I wet.

I opened my eyes to see white all around me, and, as I sat up, I could see Zac, shivering like there was no tomorrow, glaring at me.

"W…w…w…well," said Zac, "i…i…if it isn't the gr…gr…great leader finally awa…awa…awake."

"Where are we?" I asked.

"How sh…sh…should I know?" asked Zac.

"Zac," said GeninGabumon, "no need to be rude."

"Gabumon is right," said Squire, who was sitting next to me, "LaKota just woke up. Now we're in a place that most digimon call the Frostlands."

I looked at my partner and saw the X shaped scar on his snout.

Squire noticed this.

"Don't worry about the scar," said Squire, "when I was raised to be a knight I knew I'd get a little beat up, now what do we do to survive here?"

"It's obvious what we do now," I said, "we need to find shelter."

"Are y…y…you suggesting we walk?" asked Zac.

"Look Zac," I said, "all we have to do is digivolve Gabumon into ChuninGarurumon and ride him until we find a cave or something."

Zac shakily put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his digivice. He looked at it, but nothing happened.

"Zac," I said, "are you concentrating?"

"Y…y…yes, I'm concentrating," said Zac, "b…b…by now I kn…kn…know h…h…how to use this th…th…thing."

"Then why isn't it working?" I asked.

I pulled out my own digivice and concentrated, but nothing happened.

"Ar…ar…are you s…s…sure you're concentrating?" mocked Zac.

"What's wrong with the digivices LaKota?" asked Squire.

I thought back to last night and what Devidramon had said.

_ "This entire plot of land we're on is surrounded by a special barrier that my Datamon developed," he said, "it blocks the signal of the digivices and makes it so they don't work, and by the end of this year I shall have them covering the Digital World."_

"The barriers," I said, "the ones that Devidramon said he'll have up by the end of the year."

"Wha…wha…wha…" Zac tried to say.

"What about them?" finished GeninGabumon.

"They must have some aftereffect on the digivices that we'll have to wait to wear off." I said.

"What's that mean for us?" asked Squire.

"It means we'll have to walk to find shelter."

"P…p…perfect." said Zac.

I looked around for the backpacks and saw them sitting near on the piece of land we floated here on.

I grabbed mine a gave Zac his, and then we started walking.

Squire and I were in front while Zac and Gabumon were behind us, and I could here Zac mumbling something. Insults maybe.  
"I've g…g…got a question," Zac said after a while, breaking away from his mumbling, "wh…wh…why are y…y…you not cold?!"

"Because I'm concentrating on one thing and that's finding a place to sleep," I said, "and, for another thing, think warm thoughts."

"I…I'll give you warm th…th…thoughts." said Zac.

"Gabumon," I said, "is it just me, or is Zac angrier than usual?"

"He's been like this since we landed." said GeninGabumon.

"Well tell him to get over whatever it is that's making him mad." I said.  
"Look LaKota," said Squire, "there's a cave over there."

I looked and Squire was right, and it looked like a good place to sit and come up with a plan.

"That's perfect Squire." I said.

"Oh y…y…yeah," said Zac semi-sarcastically, "we j…j…just have t…t…to get to it."

"Can you quit it with the negativity, Zac?" I asked.

"I could fix it." said a voice.

We turned to see a BlackGarurumon with a scar on his upper lip.

"Hey," I said, "it's that Garurumon Stephen hit in the face."

The mutt growled.

"I think he found that offensive." said Squire.

"Where is your large friend?" asked BlackGarurumon.

"He's not here at the moment," I said, "but he'll be around soon."

"You're lying, I know for a fact that you've been separated from your group. In fact I was only supposed to attack your shivering friend there, but I'm sure that Master Devidramon wouldn't mind if I took you out as well."

"You'll have to catch us first, RUN!"

We didn't have to be told twice as we ran for that cave.

_**"Howling Blaster!"**_ yelled the Garurumon as he ran after us.

The energy attack flew at us but missed and hit the ground, sending snow into the air.

"That was close," I said, "wanna try again."

The wolf growled and was about to attack again until the wind began to pick up and we were surrounded by a blizzard.

"Oh perfect," said Zac, "more freaking snow."

"It doesn't matter," I said, "the mutt is gone and I can still see the cave, let's move."

We ran into the cave without a second though.

"That was easy." I said.

"You think that was easy!" yelled Zac.

"Hey, you're not shivering anymore."

"Adrenaline will do that for you!"

"Zac, chill out, the BlackGarurumon's gone and we're safe in this cave."

Suddenly, a howl came from outside.

"Looks like he's not as gone as we would hope." said Squire.

"At least this cave is safe." said GeninGabumon.

We suddenly heard a yawn from the back of the cave.

We turned to see a big white and black bear with glove and shoulder pads.

The bear got up and looked at the four of us.

"You not s'pose be here." said the digimon.

"We're very sorry," I said, "we…"

"Sorry my foot," said Zac, "he needs to get his own cave."

"Zac," said Gabumon, "this is his cave, we're the trespassers."

My digivice went off, just then, and I pulled it out.

"Pizzlymon," I read, "the arctic variant of Grizzlymon. These creatures, when not hibernating are kind and inviting, they love helping lost travelers find their way. They would gladly walk into a blizzard and give up their cave just to be helpful."

"Excellent," said Zac, "out ya go."

"Zac." said the rest of us.

"Who you?" asked Pizzlymon.

"I'm LaKota," I said, "and that's Zac."

"I'm SquireAgumon," said Squire, "but I'm just called Squire. Don't mind my scar I just got it in a fight."

"I'm GeninGabumon." said Gabumon.

"Nice meet you," said Pizzlymon, "you friend look cold, digimon come me to get wood make fire from back of cave."

"Thank you." I said.

The three digimon walked farther into the cave.

I sat down of the cave floor and put my backpack down as well. Zac did the same, but he appeared to be trying to stay as far away from me as possible.

"How you doing Zac?" I asked.

"Shut up and don't talk to me." said Zac.

"Alright, I just hope the others aren't having as hard a time."

I found out later that they were.

Stephen was, at that very moment, running from a group of BlackToyAgumon in what looked like a Lego world.

"I just had to stop, didn't I?" Stephen yelled to himself.

"This day just keeps getting worse," said Keramon, "first we get separated from the others, then we land here, then the digivice won't work, and now this."

"I know what you mean, but we can still get out of here alive."

_**"Toy Flame!"**_ shouted one of the evil digimon.

The flame shape missile hit Stephen's feet and he tripped.

The toy digimon were upon him.

"Now to destroy him." said one.

"I wanna do it." said another.

"We agreed we'd all do it." said a last one.

"This is gonna hurt." said Stephen.

_**"Toy…"**_

_**"Lightning Paw!"**_ came a voice as electricity shot out and hit most of the toys.

The rest didn't stick around to find out what did it, so they ran.

Stephen looked to face his rescuer.

"You okay kid." it asked.

Meanwhile, Jacob and GunmenGuilmon were in what looked like a battle zone, with bombs going off everywhere. They jump behind a rock.

"This stinks!" yelled Jacob, "We're gonna get murdered out here."

"Get use to it." said Guilmon, "I had deal with this all the time."

"Well you're insane."

"That's debatable, but yes."

The two looked up and found that they were suddenly surrounded by Hagurumon.

"Oh," said Jacob, "we're dead."

_**"Cog Crusher!" **_yelled the gear digimon.

__Black gears were launched at them.

_**"Double Melee!" **_said Guilmon as he hit the gears back to their owners.

The Hagurumon fell backwards.

"Nice shot." said Jacob.

"Thanks," said the dino, "but I think they're getting back up."

_**"Cog…"**_ they started to say again.

_**"Pyro Sphere!"**_ came three voices as three fireballs shot at the Hagurumon.

The gears shattered into data, and any that were left ran away.

"What was that?" asked Jacob.

"I think I might know." said GunmenGuilmon.

"You catch on quick brother."

In a forest in the Digital World, Joe was the only one not having very much trouble. He and Monodramon had found plenty of food and had set up a camp near water.

"Well," said Joe, "What do you think, Monodramon?"  
"I think we got a lot done for one day's work." said Monodramon.

"Yeah, but how do you think the others are doing?"

"We won't know the answer to that until we find them."

"Right."

Just then, Joe noticed something running off with some of their food.

"Hey," he said, "get back here."

He ran after the thing and chased it into some bushes.

He moved the bushes out of the way to find three scared looking digimon.

Brittni was, most likely, having the worst day.

She and Kitdramon were running from a pride of BlackGatomon.

"Why does this stuff always happen to me?!" said Brittni.

"Just keep running Brittni." said Kitdramon.

"If I could make you digivolve we wouldn't have to run."  
"But that's not the case, so keep running!" said Kitdramon.

"_**Lightning Paw!"**_ said one of the cat digimon as it fired an attack.

It hit the dirt and almost got them.

"How do we get away from them?" asked Brittni.

"I don't…" Kitdramon started to say.

_**"Super Thunder Strike!"**_

_** "Spiral Twister!"**_

Two attacks came out of nowhere and hit the ground in front of the Gatomon.

The cats squealed and ran away in fear.

Brittni looked in the direction of the attacks to see two digimon

"Are you okay?" asked one.

Back in the cave, Pizzlymon and the others had returned with firewood and had started a good sized fire.

"You warm now Zac?" I asked.

"I thought I told you to shut up." said Zac.

"Man, what is your problem today?"

"You're my problem!" yelled Zac.

The three digimon look on in confusion.

"I confused," said Pizzlymon, "why friends fight so much."

"I'm not his friend you sad excuse for an illiterate polar bear!" yelled Zac.

"Zac," said GeninGabumon, "that was uncalled for."

"Gabumon is right," said Squire, "the bear has been a very gracious host, even though we came into his home unannounced."

"Oh good," said Zac turning and looking at me, "everyone seems to still be on your side."

"What are talking about?" I asked.

"You failed us, you got us separated."

"Zac, I don't…"

"You talk in your sleep."

"What?"

"While we were floating on that piece of land you started to talk in your sleep, you knew that we would get separated by Devidramon and didn't tell us."

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry."

"So this fight, this argument we're having right now, did you know it would happen."

"Zac, if you'll remember correctly I said I changed the future. That wasn't just me doing some psychotic rant. In my dream, not only did we get separated, but I lost Squire. AncientWisemon told me I couldn't stop any of it, but I refused to believe that. Now, not only do I still have Squire, but I've kept you I together so we can work together to find the others."

"You think I'd help you after you betrayed our entire group like that?"

"What do I have to do to get you to listen?"

"Give up your leadership."

I paused for a moment to contemplate what I'd just heard, I couldn't believe that he was serious, and I knew it wasn't just the title of leader he wanted me to give up.

"Might I ask who would take my place?" I asked calmly.

"Isn't it obvious LaKota," said Squire, "Zac is jealous."

"Quiet Squire," I said, "I want to hear it from Zac."

Zac smiled, "I'd take your place."

I shook my head.

"No Zac." I said.

"What?!" said Zac, "So after dozens of mistakes and getting all of us separated you think you deserve to be our leader?!"

"No Zac," I said, "if it was up to me I would gladly give you leadership, but it's not up to me, it's up to Digital World itself. Then, even if I could make you leader, the knowledge inside me wouldn't come with it. I'm sorry Zac, but you're stuck listening to me."

Zac looked angry.

"That's where you're wrong," he said, "I'm leaving!"

"You no go out in storm," said Pizzlymon as me moved in front of the mouth of the cave to keep Zac from leaving, "too dangerous."

"Get out of my way!" yelled Zac.

"Pizzlymon is right Zac," said GeninGabumon, "you'd die out in that blizzard."

"I'll take my chances!" yelled Zac as he walked out of the cave.

He took no more than two steps outside before he was confronted by BlackGarurumon.

"So you want to play in the snow, huh," said the dog, "mind if I join, _**Howling Blaster**_!"

Zac didn't even try to dodge, but Pizzlymon ran out and jumped in front of the blast and blocked it.

"Shoo, doggy, shoo," said Pizzlymon, _**"Arctic Shard!"**_

Shards of ice shot from the digimon's mouth and stabbed the dog's back.

The mutt howled, growled at Pizzlymon, and then ran away.

Pizzlymon, then, scooped Zac up and brought him back to the cave, Zac was not too happy about that.

"You jerks," said Zac, "I want out of here."

"Well you'll just have to get over that," I said, "there won't be any leaving this cave until that blizzard is over and…"

"Shut up!" Zac shouted in my face.

I backed up only to find the cave wall behind me.

"You caused all of this," said Zac, "and now none of us will ever see home again."

He raised his fist and threw a punch, but I ducked. His hand hit the rock wall and he shouted in pain.

"Don't worry" I said, "I doubt it's broken. Now let me ask you a question."

"What?" asked Zac as he checked his hand.

"You feel any better?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer."

"No I don't feel better."

"Well punching me in the face wouldn't have helped either. Now, do you I think I'm enjoying being stuck in the arctic, or that I'm just loving that my friends and my brother are scattered around the Digital World, or that I may never see my family again. I didn't choose to be pulled into this world Zac, and I sure as heck didn't plan on being the leader of an entire team. That doesn't matter though, because it's happened and I don't have a choice. Now I wish I could say that if I could go to the day all this started and change it that I would, but I'd be lying, because we've made friends here that I just wouldn't want to forget that. Now, you've got two choices, stay here and sit in a pool of anger, or you can help me find our friends and then we can destroy Devidramon."

Zac looked completely perplexed at how I'd gone from being upset with myself, to telling him to buck up.

"You're an idiot," said Zac, "but you're right."

"Thanks," I said, "I think."

"You finish yelling just in time," said Pizzlymon, "blizzard stopped."

We looked outside the cave to see that the bear spoke the truth.

We all took a breath of relief, until we saw BlackGarurumon waiting for us outside.

"Great," I said, "and us with malfunctioning digivices."

"I help," said Pizzlymon, "I distract doggy until you get away."

"But Pizzlymon," said GeninGabumon, "you don't owe anything."

"Gabumon's right," said Squire, "if anything, we owe you."

"I like help friends." said the bear with a smile.

The polar bear walked outside and approached BlackGarurumon. The two digimon began to fight.

Ice shards went one way, energy blasts went another, but Pizzlymon didn't notice how close Garurumon was getting to him until the mutt bit into his shoulder.

"Pizzlymon!" we all called.

"We got to help," I said, "digivolution or not."

"For once we agree on something." said Zac.

Just then the digivices glowed and the symbols appeared.

"What's that mean?" asked Zac.

"If I had to guess," I said, "the digivices should work now."

"Then digivolve us." said Squire.

"Before Pizzlymon becomes history." said GeninGabumon.

Zac and I held up our digivices and the symbol floated out and into our digimon.

"_**SquireAgumon digivolve to… KnightGreymon!"**_

"_**GeninGabumon digivolve to… ChuninGarurumon!"**_

The two Champions ran out of the cave and towards BlackGarurumon, who'd tossed Pizzlymon to the side. There was a slight difference in KnightGreymon, an X shaped scar was now over his right eye.

We were close behind our digimon.

"There you…" said BlackGarurumon, "wha… how did your digimon manage to digivolve? Master Devidramon said that the digivices would never work again."  
"I guess he didn't account for the fact that the digivices are based around their owner's emotions," I said, "so when Zac and I stopped arguing and we became of the single thought that we had to help Pizzlymon, it must've reactivated them."

"It won't matter," said BlackGarurumon, "I'm in control here."

"I take orders from no one," said Zac, "so you're not in control of me."

"Hit him with all you got guys!" Zac and I shouted together.

_**"Tail Blade!"**_ Greymon twisted around and slashed with the blade on his tail.

_** "Shuriken Cutter!"**_ ChuninGarurumon threw his huge shuriken at the black mutt.

BlackGarurumon easily dodged.

"That the best you got," asked BlackGarurumon, "I'm disappointed. Now it's time for me to end you. _**Rapid Fire Howling Blaster**_!"

Multiple energy blasts shot from the dogs mouth and went everywhere.

The digimon were doing everything they could to dodge, while Zac and I ran behind a rock.

"LaKota," yelled Zac, "mind telling me how this wimp dog got so strong?"

"Devidramon must've given his data an upgrade or something." I said.

"Great, so how do we beat him?"

I though back for a moment, to all our previous battles, and if BlackGarurumon had become as strong as I thought he had, there was only one way to stop him.

"Zac," I said, "remember that combination attack we did when we fought BlackNinjamon?"

"Yeah." said Zac.

"Well, the way I see it, that's the only way we're gonna get out of this, but the chances are that it could backfire and blow us to bits."

"It didn't last time."

"That was luck, but the intensity of the two attacks could possibly, if not done correctly, backfire and fry us."

"Any other choice?"

"Not unless you're up for surrendering."

"I'm not."

"Okay then, Greymon, ChuninGarurumon!"

"What?" called the digimon.

"Remember that move you two used to beat BlackNinjamon?" I asked.

"Yeah." they said.

"We need you to do it again." said Zac.

"Think you can handle that?" I asked.

The two Champions smiled.

_**"Flame Jaws!"**_ KnightGreymon shot a fireball from his mouth.

_** "Blue Inferno!"**_ ChuninGarurumon shot out his stream of blue fire.

I crossed my fingers and prayed that this worked.

The two fires converged and twisted into a huge purple fireball.

"Alright!" Zac and I yelled as we hi-fived.

_**"Go Violet Inferno!"**_ shouted KnightGreymon and ChuninGarurumon.

BlackGarurumon howled in pain as the attack hit and he was turned into nothing but data.

"It actually worked," I said, "I can't believe it actually worked."

"Hey," said Zac, "what about Pizzlymon?"

I looked over to where the bear had been to see him get to his feet and walk towards us.

"Friends okay?" he asked.

"We're just fine," I said, "a little beaten and bruised, but fine."

"Yeah," said Zac, "but we'd be much better if we had a way to find the others."

Just then, my digivice went off and I pulled out to find it had a map.

On said map were dots that each had its own color, none of them were together except for two, a red one and a black one.

"This is a map of the entire Digital World," I said, "and, unless I miss my guess, each dot represents one of the others, the color matching the owner's digivice."

"Great," said Zac, "now where do we go from here."

I looked over the map to see a purple dot was the closest, and, not far from where Zac and I were, there was a forest.

"There's a forest not far from here," I said, "if we ride on ChuninGarurumon we should be there by nightfall."

Zac looked at his partner, "You up for it buddy?"

"Always." said the wolf.

"Alright," I said, "better de-digivolve Greymon."

"Way ahead of you." the dino as he shrunk back down to SquireAgumon.

We all climbed onto Garurumon's back.

Pizzlymon stood over to the side ready to watch us off.

"Bye friends." he called.

"Bye Pizzlymon," I called, "thanks for the help."

"Alright," said Zac, "let's get going."

With that, we were off and running in the direction the map had specified.

Hours later we arrived in the woods. At first, it was hard to tell we were out of the Frostlands we'd been stuck in because we still had a lot of snow around us, but eventually the snow began to disappear as we stepped into the warmer part of the woods.

When we stopped finally, the arctic was far enough behind us that we could no longer feel it's chill.

We climbed off Garurumon and, as soon as I had my sleeping bag laying on the ground, I basically collapsed from exhaustion. Before sleep overcame me, thought, I prayed that my dreams would be normal.

When I opened my eyes it was obvious that I was having a dream.

I stood in the center of a circle that was separated into four equal parts, except the piece I stood on, which was a circle in the center of the other circle.

A barrier appeared to be surrounding all of the segments, and each barrier had a color.

A segment with a pink barrier held within it a meadow of flowers. Another segment was surrounded by a green barrier, and inside it held what looked like a war zone.

The segment that had a grey barrier held a forest clearing with a camp set up in it. The last segment was surrounded by a purple barrier that held what looked like a city made completely out of Legos.

Suddenly, a person appeared in the Lego city and was moving around.

His scraggily hair gave him away.

"Stephen," I called, "is that you?"

He just stood there, as if he didn't hear me.

"Dude," I said, "it's your brother."

"He's not going to answer." came a familiar voice.

I turned around to see a girl in the meadow segment. She wore a pink, sleeveless top and a pink, flared skirt that reached her knees. Her hair was in a ponytail.

"Brittni?" I asked.

"Yeah." she said.

"What are you doing here?"

"From what I can tell, I'm dreaming, and I don't know if you're a figment of that dream, or if you're actually here."

"Well, I'm dreaming, too, and I have yet to have a dream that was just a dream."

"So you're actually here?"

"Yeah, and that means I'm not imagining you either."

"Well, at least we now know everyone is okay."

"How's that?"

"Look at the other parts of the circle."

I looked around and saw she was right. In the grey segment, Joe had appeared in the clearing, and Jacob was in the green segment.

"I guess you're right then." I said.

I suddenly I felt like a jerk as I remembered what Zac had said early today in that cave.

Brittni took notice.

"Are you okay, LaKota?"

"Yeah…" I began, "no, no I'm not. I hid something from you and the rest of the team."

"What is it?"

"I knew that Devidramon was going to separate us, but I didn't want anyone to worry so I didn't say anything. Now we're all separated an it's all my fault."

Brittni just smiled.

"Aren't you mad?" I asked.

"I already knew." she said.

"What!?"

"The night we found Joe, I was the last one to go to sleep because I was still thinking about what had happened that day. Well I heard you say something in your sleep that sounded like, 'friends, separated, my fault.'"

"Wow, you're the second person to tell me you heard me say something my sleep today, but why didn't you say anything."

"I honestly thought you'd tell us the next day, but when you didn't, I knew you had your reasons."

I was dumbfounded; my best friend sure was full of surprises.

"So," said Brittni, "I don't see Zac anywhere."

"He and I ended up in the same place," I said, "it was an arctic region, but we got out okay. Say, is your digivice working?"

"No, and I can't figure why?"

"It's that barrier from the fight with Devidramon."

"Oh, well, I should probably wake up soon."

"Before you do, any idea where you are?"

"The name of the place escapes me, but I'm surrounded by baby digimon."

"Baby digimon, huh? That's sound familiar."

"Well, good night LaKota, or good morning I guess."

With that, the area filled with light, and then nothing.

My eyes opened and I saw the sun. I'd actually slept through the night.

"Well," I said to myself, "time to get up."

End of Episode 10

Pizzlymon in my own invention, don't used him without my permission. I also, created BlackGarurumon's Rapid Fire Howling Blaster.


	20. Welcome to Digimon Fun Land

Chapter 20

Welcome to Digimon Fun Land

Beginning of Episode 11

Once Zac was up, we were off on the road again, riding on our digimon's backs. Zac and I were having an argument about who was the most attractive female digimon.

"Dude," I said, "I'm telling you it's Ophanimon."

"No way," said Zac, "Lilithmon, because bad girls are always hotter than good girls."

"First off, that's a horrible stereotype, and, secondly, ever heard the word angelic."

"Uh, you ever heard the phrase 'who cares?'"

"Face it Zac, the only reason you're defending this is because of Lilithmon's revealing outfit."

"And the only reason you're defending Ophanimon is…Okay why are you defending Ophanimon."

"Because I actually think she looks good and not like she's going to rip me to shreds with her nails."

"Okay," said ChuninGarurumon, "if you guys say one more thing about attractive digimon, KnightGreymon and I are gonna throw you both off."

"The dog has a point," said KnightGreymon, "the conversation has grown quite annoying."

My digivice went off just then and I pulled it out to see the map had appeared again, it showed that we were extremely close to the purple dot.  
"Looks like we have to get off anyway," I said, "we can walk from here."

Zac and I climbed down from our digimon and they de-digivolved.

"The map says there should be a gate to something around here so look around." I said.

Zac took one look around and spotted it.

"Think that might be it?" he asked as he pointed at a strangely colorful looking door.

I took a closer look as saw that the door appeared to made of plastic interlocking parts.

"It's Legos," I said, "this door is made of Legos."

"No way," said Zac as he walked over, "this can't be Legos."

He gave the door a good kick and the top half fell off and broke into many bricks.

"Good job Zac," I said sarcastically, "now anyone who heard that knows we're here."

"Like anything'll happen." said Zac.

Just then we heard a digimon call out an attack.

_**"Toy Flame!"**_ a flame shaped missile came us.

I grabbed Zac and pulled him to the ground, and out of the way while the digimon jumped back.

The attack missed.

Zac and I got up to look at our attacker.

Before us stood a black creature made out of Lego's.

Zac's digivice went off, and he pulled it out.

"BlackToyAgumon," he read, "Virus Type, Champion Level. A weird digimon made up of blocks, they enjoy joining with others of their kind and forming big weapons to hurt their enemies with."

"You're trespassing," said the toy, as several other BlackToyAgumon appeared, "leave now, or face the consequences."

"Like what?" asked Zac, in a stuck up way.

"Watch it Zac," I said, "these things may not look like much, but they're tough."

"LaKota's right," said Gabumon, "these things working as a team and can be very dangerous."

"It's true," said Squire, "and I think they're about to attack."

_**"Toy…"**_ they began to say.

"Finish that attack and I'll send you all back to your digi-mamas." said a female voice behind me and Zac.

We turned to see a Gatomon standing at the broken door.

My digivice went off, and I pulled it out and read.

"Gatomon, Vaccine Type, Champion Level. Though small for their level, Gatomon are ferocious fighters and can rip a person limb from limb with the right training. Anybody around one should watch out for its _**Lightning Paw**_ attack."

"This is none of your business, Gatomon." said one of the ToyAgumon.

"It is if you're thinking of hurting these kids," said Gatomon, "correct me if I'm wrong, but the agreement you made with us was that you wouldn't attack any visitors unless threatened. Now this is the second time in two days that you've broken that rule, so, unless you want me to get on a phone and call the Big Bear, I'd suggest you get moving."

I could swear one of the BlackToyAgumon growled, but they turned around and left.

"Thanks," I said to the Gatomon, "you just saved our hides."

"Not like we couldn't have taken them." said Zac.

"Can't you just say thank you?" asked Squire.

"Leave him be," said Gabumon, "that's just the way he is."

"You two must be Digi-Destined," said Gatomon, "I think someone's looking for you. Come with me."

She walked back through the gate into wherever it led.

We followed, and inside was what looked like an amusement park.

"Whoa." Zac and I said in unison.

"Welcome to Digimon Fun Land, boys." said Gatomon as she continued to walk.

"Why do I feel like I've seen something like this before?" I said as Zac and I walked in.

We continued to follow Gatomon until she stopped at what looked like an arcade.

"You'll find him in there." said Gatomon, and then she ran off.

Zac and I just shrugged and entered.

I was a little surprised at what I saw inside, but not too surprised.

My brother was standing at one of the arcade games playing with all his heart.

"Stephen?!" said the four of us.

He looked up for a second and waved.

"Hey guys," said Stephen as he continued to play, "what took ya?"

"A frozen wasteland." said Zac.

"How'd you get here, Stephen?" asked Squire.

"Well," he said, "Keramon and I got tired wandering around after we landed nearby, so we rested under some trees. When we woke up, we were surrounded by BlackToyAgumon. We tried to fight, but we eventually had to run. Gatomon saved us."

"And you're still here because…?" I started to ask.

"For one thing, I'm waiting for you guys," he answered, "and for another, my digivice won't work."

"I figured it didn't," I said, "the same thing happened to Zac and me back in the Frostlands."

"Yeah," said Gabumon, "but we fixed it."

Zac looked around just then.

"Hey," he said, "where's Keramon?"

Stephen paused his game and laughed, and then he pointed at a Pac-Man machine.

We walked over to see a pixilated version of Keramon's head on the screen, and he was chasing Pac-Man and the Ghosts.

"Do we even wanna know?" I asked.

"He's having lunch." said Stephen.

We laughed a little at that, but it only reminded me that I had to tell my brother that I could've prevented us from getting separated.

"Zac," I said, "could you leave? I need to talk to my brother alone."

Zac nodded in understanding and left the room with GeninGabumon on his tail.

"I need to talk to you, too, Keramon." I said to the game he was in.

The digimon quickly came out of the game as data that reformed into him.

"Alright," I said, "now before I say anything, you two have to promise not to kill me."

Stephen and Keramon looked at each other, but then they nodded.

"Okay," I said, "I knew we were gonna get separated from a dream I had, and I probably could've prevented it by telling everyone."

Stephen looked at me and scowled. I was sure he was gonna run at me and choke me, but I completely surprised by what he said.

"Well I already knew that."

"You what?" I asked.

"I'm your brother," said Stephen, "I know when you're hiding something."

"Then why…"

"I didn't say anything because I knew you had your reasons for keeping it secret."

"Oh, well, I also know why your digivice won't work."

"The barriers at the mansion have something to do with it?"

"Yes."

Just then, a normal ToyAgumon walked in.

"Stephen," he said, "We've got a big inflow of Rookies from the school who wanna ride the Roller Coaster."

"Be there in a sec Toy." said Stephen.

The Lego digimon nodded and walked off.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Gatomon wouldn't let me stay here unless I earned my keep, so I help ToyAgumon if he needs it." answered Stephen.

"It's not fun." said Keramon.

"Maybe Zac and I could help," I said, "I mean we don't have to leave until tomorrow."

"Sure," said Stephen, "follow me."

We left the arcade, collected Zac, and got ready to work.

Meanwhile, BlackToyAgumon were gathering at the gate. They were planning something, but who could tell what?

Later that day, we all sat outside the Fun Land's food court as the sun began to go down.

Keramon hadn't been kidding when he said that helping ToyAgumon wasn't very fun. The little guy seemed to have all of the jobs of a janitor, a mechanic, and a chef, but Stephen seemed to enjoy helping him out.

From cleaning bathrooms, to fixing a roller coaster, even cooking for the park's visitors, Stephen had a smile.

Just then, Gatomon broke my train of thought.

"So you boys will be leaving tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yes," said Squire, "we must."

"He's right," I said, "we have to find the rest of our group, then beat Devidramon."

"That's a tall order for a bunch of kids." said Gatomon.

"You're telling us?" said Zac.

"There have been other Digi-Destined," said Gabumon, "weren't they young, too."

"Not with a 16 year old leader."

"Hey," I said, "I resent that remark."

"Sorry," said Gatomon, "but if AncientWisemon found it in himself to bring you guys here, he must have known what he was doing."

"Or he just picked the first people that popped up." I said disdainfully.

Gatomon sensed the anger in my voice.

"You met him, huh?"

"Yeah," I said, "and he had very little interest in my will to keep fighting. Then he disappeared."

"I hear he does that."

I just sighed and leaned against a wall.

"Penny for your thoughts." said Squire a few minutes later.

"Just thinking about the others." I said.

"You sure it's all of them you're thinking about?" said Stephen, accusingly.

"What do mean by that?" I asked.

"He means," said Zac, "that you're probably thinking of one person in particular."

I sighed again.

"You caught me," I said, "I'm thinking about Brittni. I'm incredibly worried, because she just happened to pop up in my dream last night."

"Really?" asked Zac curiously.

"Don't go there Zac," I said, "Joe, Stephen, and Jacob were there, too, but Brittni was talking to me. I happen to tell her about everything I knew about what was going on, and she told me that she was someplace with lots of baby digimon."

Stephen put his hand to his chin like he was thinking hard about something.

"Save your brain cells bro," I said, "I know there are only two places in the entire digital where she could be, and that's a school for digimon, or Premature Village."

"Either way," said Gabumon, "she should be safe."

"Yeah but…"

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion somewhere near the gate.

"What was that?!" I said.

"The BlackToyAgumon again," said Gatomon, "looks like they've finally lost their minds and decided to attack the park."

"Then let's take care of it." said Stephen.

"Right." said the rest of us.

We ran to the gate to find the Agumon attacking everything.

"Alright," I said, "let's spread out and attack them."

The normal ToyAgumon hid, knowing he wouldn't be much help.

"Let's move!"

We attacked every one we spotted and they busted into many bricks as they were hit, but more kept pouring in through the gate.

Just as a large wave was about to come in, I looked at Zac.

"Hey Zac," I said, "you think the _**Violet Inferno **_would work at Rookie level?"

"I'm willing to find out." he answered.

"You hear that you two?" I asked.

The two digimon nodded and jumped in front of the gate.

_**"Flame Breath!" **_said Squire as he fired an red fireball.

_**"Blue Blaze!" **_said Gabumon as he shot a blue fireball.

The two fireballs twisted together into a purple fireball that was about three time bigger.

_**"Go Mini Violet Inferno!"**_

The Black Toy Agumon froze in place as the fireball hit all of them and busted them to pieces.

"Yeah!" said Zac, "Now that's how you take out the bad guys."

"Great job," said Gatomon, "now we should probably sweep up what's left of them so we can get to bed"

We all agreed and started sweeping them into a pile, and, just as ToyAgumon started to sweep up the last bit, the bricks started to glow.

The bricks put themselves together into a big, Greymon like digimon.

The digivices went off.

"BlackToyGreymon," read Zac, "Virus Type, Champion Level. These digimon are known to be made when large numbers of BlackToyAgumon brake and reassemble. They have bad tempers and will fire its _**Toy Nova **_attack at anything that moves."

"You've got to be kidding me." I said.

The Greymon brought a claw down towards us and we moved out of the way as quickly as possible.

"Digivolve time," said Zac, "now."

We pointed our digivices at our digimon and symbols floated out and entered them.

"_**SquireAgumon digivolve to… KnightGreymon!"  
"GeninGabumon digivolve to… ChuninGarurumon!"**_

The two Champions stood before the one.

The toy dragon just laughed and fired at KnightGreymon.

He quickly dodged and brought his bladed tail around for an attack.

_**"Tail Blade!" **_he yelled as it started to glow.

BlackToyAgumon grabbed the blade and threw KnightGreymon to the side.

"Hey," called ChuninGarurumon, "that's not nice, _**Blue Inferno**_!"

The blue fireball went flying at the enemy, but he whipped his tail around and threw it straight back at the wolf and knocking it to the ground.

The toy monster approached the fallen Champions, and there was no telling what he would have done if he had gotten as close as he had wanted to, but a block hit the digimon in the head.

The beast turned its head to see Stephen, Keramon, and ToyAgumon throwing blocks at him. It gained an angry scowl.

_**"Toy…"**_ it began to say.

ToyAgumon quickly pushed Stephen and Keramon out of the way, just as BlackToyGreymon finished charging.

_**"…Nova!"**_

A fireball shaped missile launched at the little toy lizard, and he screamed in pain as it hit and data shards flew off his body.

"ToyAgumon!" shouted Stephen as he and Keramon ran over to their friend.

"Say something buddy." said Keramon.

"Why'd you push us out of the way like that?"

"Because," said ToyAgumon, "you're the Digi-Destined you have to save the world, but you're also…my…friends."

The little digimon shattered into data, and reformed into an egg.

I could see tears forming in my brother's eyes, but they went away as those eyes filled with righteous anger.

He ran at the toy dragon and drew the sword he had from its sheath; he slashed at the dragon's foot.

Keramon shot bullets of light out at the digimon.

The little virus flew up toward BlackToyGreymon's face, but the giant toy dino slashed him across the face and knocked him backwards.

Stephen ran to check on his partner, and he saw a scar on his left eye.

BlackToyGreymon just laughed; that is, until he saw a light come from Stephen digivice.

Stephen saw it, too, and smiled.

He held it out towards Keramon and the symbol floated out and into the digimon.

"_**Keramon digivolve to…Chrysalimon!"**_

The cocoon like digimon floated before BlackToyGreymon with a look of absolute anger. This anger was added onto by the scar over his eye.

_**"Unconnect Buster!" **_shouted Chrysalimon.

The blades on the Virus's tentacles detached and flew at BlackToyGreymon and slashed every part of his body until data was breaking off of him.

The blades reconnected to their owner, and then Chrysalimon stretched his tentacles out and wrapped them around the dragon.

_** "Cable Crusher!"**_ he yelled as he tightened his grip around the enemy.

The dragon shattered into nothing but data, and Chrysalimon de-digivolved.

"Stephen," I called as Zac, I, and our own de-digivolved digimon ran to check on him, "you okay."

"I'll be fine," he said as he picked up ToyAgumon's digi-egg and handed it to Gatomon, "and I'll be even better once we send Devidramon to the Recycling Bin."

"That's the spirit bro." I said.

"Yes," said Squire, "and we'll show him what for."

"The Digi-Destined never give up!" said Gabumon.

"Yeah," said Zac, "even if it means getting ourselves killed."

"That's nice and all," said Gatomon, "but unless you guy gets some rest, you won't be a threat to anybody."

She was right of course, so she set us up in a place to sleep. We all went to bed wondering what would happen next.

My eyes open, and I'm in the same place from my last dream but instead of the circle being split into four it was split into three and the circle I was in was bigger.

I looked at the places in the parts of the circle; the forest with Joe, war zone with Jacob, and field of flowers with Brittni were there, but the town of Legos was gone.

I saw Brittni wave and smiled.

"Good," I said, "you're here."

"Yeah," she said, "so what's new?"

"We found Stephen and Keramon today." I said.

"Good," she said, "but how did he feel about the fact you hid something from him?"

"He knew I was hiding something the whole time," I said, "he just didn't say anything because he knew I'd get around to telling everyone. And how's it going with you, wherever you are."

"I'm not getting attacked if that's what you're asking." she answered.

"That's good," I said, "wouldn't want your boyfriend getting upset because you got hurt, that is, once we find him."

"You know he won't blame you for this." said Brittni.

"He might," I said, "he doesn't know I knew what was going to happen, and neither does Jacob."

"I'm sure it'll all turn out just fine."

"I think that's what Tai said to Agumon just before they fought Apocalymon."

"You'll fix this, LaKota," Brittni said with a smile, "don't worry."

I sighed, "I hope you're right."

The ground suddenly shook beneath my feet, and I looked over Brittni's shoulder to see a dark cloud creeping across the horizon.

"What do think that means?" asked Brittni as she turned and saw the cloud.

"I think it means we better wake up now." I said, "Good morning Brittni."

She nodded, and, suddenly, everything went black.

I awoke to see the sun up and my comrades still asleep.

"Looks like it's another glorious day to save the world." I said as I got up and began to prepare for our trip.

End of Episode 11

BlackToyGreymon and his attack are my invention. Please do not use them without permission.


End file.
